The Strongest Feelings
by REMDreams
Summary: Derek and Stiles move forward with having a family, but not without bumps along the way. Also Stiles has secrets that bubble to the surface causing strife. Sequel to Unwillingly Willing but can be read as a standalone. (Mpreg)
1. Chapter 1

.

The Strongest Feelings

Chapter One

by

REMDreams

.

It was a warm Saturday afternoon, two weeks after Stiles had graduated from high school. It had ended bitter sweetly for the teen, but he knew there was nothing he could do now to change. Instead he had to move forward and look at the options left before him.

Derek still wanted a child, or more or less a family pack, to call his own. He'd talked to Stiles about it after every full moon in the most subtle of ways, but Stiles caught on to the werewolf's silent pleas for a family. The only thing holding the teenager back was whether or not he wanted to go to college. He'd talk to his father about going numerous of times, but they were always unsure of the money aspect. Derek had offered more than once to pay for Stiles tuition, but Stiles always declined him. Even if they were mates Stiles didn't want to take Derek's money.

So this left the last option, the option Derek liked the most, to get a job and start a family. Although this meant telling his father, Sheriff Stilinski that he was going to move into the Hale house and…start a family.

Stiles grunted, dropping his head in his hands as he tried to fathom telling his father he wanted to start a family with Derek.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked turning his attention to Stiles at the desk.

"Yeah, everything is peachy keen." Stiles mumbled.

Derek stood and went over to Stiles, resting a hand on each of his mate's shoulders. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No…" Stiles said sinking into his seat, his feelings of worry starting to vanish. Derek's little power to control Stiles' emotions was nice in times like these. "I'm…just unsure of what to do now. I mean I really want to go to college and all, but I also want to start a family with you I guess…"

"You guess?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well…maybe it doesn't sound that sure…I mean…I don't even know how this is going to work. I am still a boy, Derek."

"I know that."

"Then how am I going to have a kid?" Stiles stared up at Derek waiting on his answer.

_He doesn't even have an answer, I know he doesn't. I'm a boy, boys can't have children. _

"There is a guy I know, he's…kind of a doctor."

"Kind of?"

"…yeah." Derek nodded his head slightly and Stiles eyed him before getting up.

"That sounds sketchy, what is he going to do? Implant a womb in me?"

"I don't know the details, Stiles. I just know he is good at his job." Derek said and nodded toward the window. "We can go there today if you want."

"Sure…I mean…I guess…I'd have to tell my dad though…you know…if I get fat for nine months…" Derek nodded and sat down on Stiles' bed.

"Aren't we supposed to have a family dinner tonight?" Derek asked and Stiles froze. He'd completely forgotten about it. It had been months since the last time the three of them sat down to a family dinner. It had ended bitter sweetly with Stiles' dad on high alert about Derek. He wanted to cry by the end.

"I hope it goes better than last time." Stiles mumbled. He headed out of his room and downstairs to check the fridge without a second thought. His father was working overtime from yesterday so it'd be another two hours before the Sheriff would be home so Derek joined him in the kitchen as Stiles began to put things together for dinner.

"What are you going to cook?" Derek asked leaning on the counter.

"Probably some quiche, chicken, and broccoli…"Stiles trailed off as he pulled things out to prepare.

"Do you want me to run to the store and get anything for you?" Derek asked pulling out his car keys. Since the fight from months back Derek had to ditch his black Camaro for a SUV, also black.

"No…wait, yeah I need some eggs." Stiles said quickly as he looked at the stuff on the counter. "I guess I'll put the chicken in the oven first."

"Alright I'll go to my house first and then head over to the store."

"Okay…" Stiles said zoning out as he looked for pots and pans to cook in. Derek grinned to himself and left his busy mate while he went to do other things.

Stiles was so busy fixing dinner for a while that he didn't notice when his father came home a half hour early. The sheriff came into the kitchen to find his son busy as a bee fixing things for dinner.

"You're cooking a lot." Sheriff Stilinski said staring over his son's shoulder.

"Hey dad, yeah…we have dinner with Derek tonight." Stiles said with a smile, but then his smile quickly faded as he realized his mate hadn't returned from the store yet.

"Oh yeah…Derek…everything okay?" His father asked noticing his son's face fall.

"Yeah…I'm okay. He was supposed to be here a little earlier than this…" Stiles glanced at the clock on the wall and frowned. Where was his mate?

"Well maybe he decided to do something else." His father said removing his coat and going back into the living room.

"Dad!" Stiles said following his father into the living room. "Dad, don't be mean to Derek again. Don't…just…be nice!"

"Stiles, I don't need to be lectured."

"Dad…" Stiles stared at his father holding his breath before his father nodded.

"I'm trying Stiles." His father said before he turned to head upstairs. "Call me when he gets here." His father said heading up.

Stiles sighed and returned to the kitchen feeling a little defeated. Right as he was finishing up chopping the mushrooms there was a knock on the door. Stiles practically threw the knife as he ran to the front door, swinging it opened revealing Derek with a shopping bag.

"I didn't know I would be so missed." Derek said holding two cartons of eggs.

"Where have you been?"

"I told you I had to stop by my house."

"I thought you bought an apartment?"

"I don't want to live there forever." Derek said stepping inside the house. "Your father is here." Derek said it as a statement, and less a question.

"Yeah, he is upstairs taking a shower." Stiles said hurrying into the kitchen to start cracking eggs. Derek followed behind and sat at the kitchen table watching as Stiles finished the preparing the quiche and put it in the oven.

Stiles sat down at the table with Derek with a hard sigh. He took another deep breath and rested his head on the table.

"Relax." Derek said touching Stiles' arm. The teenager slowly started to relax as he heard his father coming downstairs.

"My dad his coming." He mumbled slowly raising his head. Mr. Stilinski entered the kitchen and Stiles relaxed mood quickly shot back up to anxiety.

"Derek Hale." The Sheriff said as Derek stood to greet Stiles' father.

"Sheriff Stilinski." The black haired man extended his hand to shake with the elder's.

"What have you been up to?" Mr. Stilinski asked as they both sat down.

"I've been working; repairing my house."

"How has that been working for you?"

"Okay. I've rebuilt the roof, knocked out some more walls to open it up, and now I'm installing flooring." Mr. Stilinski nodded slowly rubbing his chin as he did so.

"We're having chicken for dinner." Stiles piped in feeling a little awkward. Both men turned to him and the teen wanted to disappear.

"I'm sure it'll taste great, Stiles." Derek smiled at his mate and Stiles returned the gesture. As he stared into this mates eyes all of his worries started to melt, although his father's glaring eyes at the two did cut the moment a little short.

"Stiles, how is that quiche doing?" His father asked.

"I just put it in the oven." The teen replied a little confused.

"I think you should check it." Sheriff Stilinski said sitting back in his seat.

"But I just-"

"Go check it."

"Fine!" Stiles stood. "I'll go check the quiche." Stiles mumbled as he walked away to the main part of the kitchen to check the food.

The sheriff turned his eyes to Derek who was sitting across from him as cool as a cucumber. "I hope you know I have you my eye on you."

"I'm not hiding anything, Sheriff." Derek replied.

"You've been staying out of trouble?"

"Yes, most of my time is spent between working on my house and Stiles."

"Alright…I'm just making sure. I got a call in last night by your house."

"A call?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow just as Stiles returned from the kitchen.

"Still raw." The teen said sitting down and staring the two men. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing, we were just talking." Derek smiled at Stiles and the teen grinned back. "Have you had any time off lately, Sheriff?"

"No, I've been working around the clock." The sheriff said and Stiles nodded slowly.

"You need to take a break." The teen said in a smallish voice. "When is your vacation?"

"I keep pushing it back."

"Why?" Stiles was shocked. His father had worked a full three weeks straight with no time off and it was starting to get to him. He'd see his father so inconsistently over the past month that it was starting to feel like he didn't live there anymore. Despite the fact Derek was with him every night, his house still felt empty.

"We've just been busy."

"Let me come in and help."

"Stiles we've been over this." The sheriff shook his head. "You can't look at case files."

"I can sort them, and book people."

"Have you thought about a college yet?" The sheriff asked changing the subject. Stiles stared at his father for a moment.

"W-well…I've…I've been looking around. Yah know. It all depends on your take of college. Now a day's people don't need college you know."

"Yeah, but you're going." The sheriff said.

"I'm thinking about it." Stiles felt his stomach drop a little.

"Thinking about it?"

"I still need to get money to go…and I think it would be smart…to…get a job before I go? Or maybe hang around for a while…maybe…" The teen's voice grew smaller with each word until he fell silent at the table. Derek cleared his thought and asked if the chicken was done so that Stiles had a chance to leave and collect himself away from the table.

"You're not behind this, are you?" The sheriff asked Derek sternly.

Derek started back at the sheriff debating and picking his words carefully. "I'll support whichever decision Stiles makes." The werewolf replied.

The sheriff nodded slowly as his son returned a moment later.

"Dinner is done!"

The three of them ate in mostly silence in the beginning, but by the end Mr. Stilinski and Derek were having a conversation together about cars. Stiles' father had a love of old school cars and surprise to Stiles, so did Derek. The two actually found a small common ground by the end of the night and when the dinner was over Stiles felt like there might be hope for this relationship.

"I'll see you later." Stiles said as he walked Derek to the door.

"Enjoy your night." Derek said opening the door. He hugged Stiles and shook hands with the sheriff before exiting the house. Stiles closed the door and turned to his father with a big cheesy grin.

"What?" The sheriff asked.

"I'm just glad you two are talking finally." Stiles grinned.

"We were talking before Stiles."

"Interrogation isn't talking, dad."

The sheriff laughed. "You don't think so, huh?" Stiles smiled and started to head upstairs, but his father stopped him. "Stiles, you are planning on going to college, aren't you?"

Stiles turned around to face his father, he didn't want to have this conversation right at this moment, but his father was pressing the issue and he had no choice but to answer. "Actually…" Stiles took a deep breath. "I was thinking about getting a job…and…maybe…perhaps….slightly…"

"Stiles." His father crossed his arms.

"Moving in with Derek." He said quickly. He was expecting yelling from his father, but instead he got laughter. The sheriff laughed so hard that Stiles thought for a moment that maybe his father had gone insane, but his father quickly straightened up and stared at his son.

"You're kidding, right? There is no way I'm letting you move in with him."

"We just want thing to move forward, dad!" Stile defended himself, but soon regretted his choice of words.

"Move forward? Move forward where, Stiles? Do you want to tell me something?"

Stiles shook his head. "We've not married or anything, dad."

"That's right! You're not! So I don't want to hear you say 'I want to move in with Derek Hale' again!"

"Dad, you're being unreasonable!"

"Oh, I'm being unreasonable?" The sheriff scoffed.

"Yes!"

"Stiles you are a child!"

"Not in the eyes of the law, which may I remind you is you!"

"Go to your room. I'm not having his conversation with you. I refuse." The sheriff started to walk pass Stiles.

"No! Dad, I'm serious!" Stiles grabbed his father's arm. "I want to move in with Derek."

"And what?" The Sheriff spun around and stared at his son.

"What do you mean, and what?"

Mr. Stilinski shook his head. "Stiles, I'm not going to allow you to move out of this house and live with Derek. Your mother wouldn't want it."

"What do you know what mom would have wanted!? You spent all of your time working like right now!" Stiles shouted.

"I work hard to put food on this table for this family! I pay the bills! I'm allowing you to date a convicted murderer!"

"WHO WAS PROVEN INNOCENT!" Stiles screamed. He was tearing up now. He hated fighting with his father, and on top of that he hated bringing his mother into this.

"Go to your room Stiles." His father headed for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Stiles asked.

The sheriff put on his coat and opened the door. "I'm the adult, you're the child. I don't tell you where I'm going, you tell me." The sheriff said and with that he was gone.

Stiles yelled out of frustration and headed upstairs where Derek was waiting for him at the top of the steps. The older man took the boy in his arms and held him as Stiles started to cry. "This is bullshit!" Stiles yelled into Derek's chest.

Derek kissed the top of Stiles head and started to relax his mate, calming the boy down as much as he could until finally Stiles managed to stop crying. Derek picked his mate up and carried him into his room, setting him on the bed getting in next to him.

"I have to go find him." Stiles said after a silent moment.

"Just stay here and calm down." Derek said wiping the younger's cheek.

"I'm calm…" Stiles said and truly he was. He felt empty on the inside, but nonetheless he felt calm. He was afraid his father go out drinking, or would get into a car accident, or any other horrible thing that could happen. This brought his anxiety up more, causing his chest to feel tight, but once again Derek relaxed him until there was an empty emotion there.

Stiles shook his head. "I hate this."

"I know." Derek rubbed his shoulder. "But things will get better and he'll understand."

"What if you doesn't, Derek? What if he never really can wrap his head around all of this? What do I tell him when I show up one day with a kid and say hey, here is you're grandson, no woman required?"

"When we cross that bridge we'll think about it. Until then…let's just concentrate on something else."

"Like what?"

"Sleep. You'll feel better in the morning. Besides it's getting pretty late." Derek said removing his shirt.

"I-"

"No, sleep." Derek said turning off the lights.

Stiles let out a huge sigh. He didn't want to sleep, he wanted to worry, but instead of fighting his mate he closed his eyes against his own feelings.

.

.

.

It was dark, and the light above him was flickering on and off as he tried to understand where he was, but everything was unfamiliar. It was dark, damp, and smelled of mold and urine. He was frighten.

"Stilllllles…" A man's voice groaned out his name not too far away. The teen looked around trying to find the source but unable to. His body movements were limited.

"Stiiiiiilllllles~!" The voice called out again, this time closer, but longer, almost as if he was trying to attracted him.

"STILES!" It screamed from a completely different direction, causing the teenager to jump in fear and biting his lip in the process, blood started to ooze from his mouth.

"Who's there?" The teenager asked after a moment.

"Oh, Stiles!" The voice said getting closer, its footsteps heavy on wet concrete floors. "Where have you been?" The male voice laughed for a while, his voice echoing all around the boy.

"Who are you?!" Stiles yelled looking around in the darkness just outside of the flickering light. Fear had already crept into him long ago, and now he was running off of adrenalin, despite his chest tightening up, like a ton of bricks were firmly on top of him.

"STILES!" The voice screamed again, this time so close to the teenager's ear that he screamed. He heard the person behind him breathing, felt the heat from his body radiate off of him.

"W-what do you want?" The teenager cried, his voice cracking.

"What do I want? What do you want?" He laughed before he grabbed Stiles from behind and started to choke the teenager. Stiles tried to reach up and stop him, but his arms were tied. He gasped for air as the man laughed, tears streaming down his face as the man laughed.

"Who's scared now, Stiles? WHO!? TELL ME!" The man screamed into the boy's ear. "TELL ME!" The man started to shake Stiles as he gasped and choked for air.

Screaming

Screaming

Screaming

Stiles woke up screaming, his mind racing a thousand miles a minute. He was still screaming when the lights were turned on, and screamed still when Derek held him in his arms trying to comfort him.

"Let go of me! Let go of me!" Stiles screamed, his voice growing horse.

"Stiles! Stiles relax! It's okay!" Derek said trying to calm his mate from his night terror.

Peter.

Stiles tried to break away from Derek for a while until he realized he was back, in his room, safe.

"I'm okay!" Stiles gasped. "I'm fine!" The teen wheezed as he tried to control his breathing, tears streaming down his face. "I'm okay!"

"You're not okay." Derek said refusing to let Stiles go. Stiles nightmares never stopped from months back and they were growing worse by the week. Some nights it was okay, they weren't that bad, but others, like tonight, were unbearable. For a while he kept them a secret from Derek, but it became impossible lately to stop himself from screaming himself awake. It was impossible to hide the tears, the coughing and choking. Derek wasn't stupid, and Stiles was pretty sure he knew for a while but was waiting for Stiles to tell him.

Some nights Stiles would wait until Derek went to sleep and popped a few pills, or took a few energy drinks so he could stay up all night long. It wasn't healthy, he was sure it was dangerous to not sleep three or four days straight, but he refused to dream about death, blood, murder, hate, or fears. They were driving him crazy, sleep was his enemy. But now, it was worse than just an enemy.

"I'm okay, Derek." Stiles breathed through his mouth. "You can let go."

"No."

"Derek."

"You need help."

"I don't need help Derek, I'm fine."

"Stiles, I'm not stupid. You've been dealing with this for months. I've been standing by silently waiting for you to say something or speak up or ask for help but you haven't."

_I knew it._

"I'm okay."

"No, you aren't!" Derek turned Stiles around in his arms so he was facing him. "You need help."

"It's not that bad!"

"Last night you bit me when I tried to calm you down. Three nights before that you were screaming in your sleep and your father came in and I had to hide. The night before that one you scratched you skin raw on your chest. Stiles, this is painful to stand by and watch. I can't do that anymore. You…you really need help. I refuse to let you just tear yourself apart."

Stiles didn't say anything, instead he just hid himself in Derek's chest. It was true. All of it, and more. That night when he scratched his chest until it started to bleed he wanted to tell Derek, but instead he came up with a very thoughtful lie.

"I know you haven't been sleeping either, Stiles." Derek said softly. "I saw the bottles."

Stiles started to tear up.

"I know it's scary."

"You have no idea." Stiles cried.

"It'll get better, but first you have to tell me." Derek said rubbing Stiles' back. "Please, tell me."

"I'm scared." Stiles whispered.

"I know…I know…"

.

.

.

HELLO EVERYONE!

I'm back with the Sequel to Unwillingly Willing. After a long delay I can finally write again! Whooa!

Sorry for the weird formatting of this piece. This is the second time I uploaded it; I guess they are doing something with the site. But let's hope everything is okay now, yeah?

Anywho, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and thank you for reading 3

I encourage everyone to write a review or comment, even if it's small! I read all of your comments and it makes me feel like I'm not writing for myself, ya know?

Bye! 3


	2. Chapter 2: Understanding my feelings

.

The Strongest Feelings

Chapter 2

.

.It was 7 O'clock in the morning and Stiles and Derek were sitting on the edge of the bed. Stiles finally told Derek what he'd been doing these past few months. He'd finally told him the truth. Ever since that night when he watched Derek kill Peter he'd been completely mess up. Every night he dreamed of Peter coming after him, trying to kill him or trick him and every week the nightmares became worse. It wasn't a surprise to Derek, but he was angry that Stiles didn't tell him sooner. He was a werewolf, a supernatural being, but he didn't know everything. He couldn't read minds, no matter how close the bond between mates was. He did sense there was something wrong, although he could never put his finger on it.

In the beginning Stiles couldn't hide it, he'd wake up screaming, panting, scared and confused. But after some time and sleepless nights he learned to suppress the screaming, and he learned to control how he felt in the morning. Although his mood for the rest of the day lacked because of it. It wasn't until recently that he started having a hard time controlling himself. His suppression turned into screams, bites, and scratches that he couldn't hide no matter how much he tried. His stress levels had risen higher and higher every month, and his normal became unnormal.

But today things were going to change.

Derek needed it to.

When his mate hurt, he hurt. It was a pure simple need that needed to be met.

"We're going to see that doctor I told you about." Derek said softly rubbing Stiles back.

"I thought he-"

"He deals with other things besides birth."

"I…"

"You're not going to back out of this." Derek stood up pulling Stiles with him. "Get dressed, the place opens at 8."

"Derek."

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

"I know." Derek wrapped Stiles in his arms and kissed him gently on the lips. "I know you are, I can feel it. I want to help you so much." Derek whispered looking into Stiles' brown eyes. He kissed him again before slowly letting go of his mate so he could get dressed and by the time he was done it was almost 8.

The pair of them hopped into Derek's SUV and headed into the main part of town where the doctor was waiting for them. Stiles fidgeted the whole way there, trying to relax as best he could, but failing. He was nervous because he knew this wasn't going to be a normal checkup. This guy could give Derek and him everything with child, but also he could cure Stiles of his night terrors. Or so he was hoping.

When they pulled into the parking lot Derek stared at Stiles with a concern.

"I'm okay." Stiles said grinning weakly at Derek, but the older man's expression didn't change. Instead he just reached out and touched the side of Stiles' face, slowly savoring each and every sensation.

"I just want you better." Derek mumbled before he leaned in and kissed Stiles on the lips. It was soft and sweet and sent tingles of pleasure down to Stiles' toes. When Derek pulled away he felt a little breathless and blushed as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Let's go inside."

When they got out the car Stiles looked up and noticed that the front of the building said veterinarian. He stared at it a moment longer, before he turned to Derek.

"I think you have the wrong place."

"No." Derek said stopping next to the teenager. "This is it. His name is Deaton…Alan Deaton."

Stiles looked under the sign and sure enough the name Dr. Deaton was there as clear as the day. So Stiles took a deep breath and walked into the vet.

_Maybe this is all a disguise and inside is actually a hospital for the supernatural or something. _Stiles thought as he opened the door only to be surprised that the inside fit the outside as well. There was nothing more than a waiting room with pictures of cats and dogs on the walls. Farther in the back he heard dogs barking and realized that perhaps Derek had lost his mind. The werewolf walked passed him taking the lead and walking up to the front desk where he dinged he bell to be waited on.

A moment later an average man with a bald head, probably in his late 30s or early 40s came up behind the front desk. "Hello, may I help you?" He asked in a pleasant tone.

"I heard that you take special patients." Derek said.

"Depends on the case." Dr. Deaton said. "Where is he?"

Derek moved out of the way of and pushed his mate forward.

"You do know this is an _animal _hospital, yes?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, Derek, why are we here?" Stiles asked watching as his mate got a little frustrated.

"You are Dr. Deaton, right?" Derek turned to the man again.

"I am." He replied.

"Then you can help us."

Dr. Deaton stared at Derek a moment longer before he nodded once. "Okay, come on back." He opened the side door and allowed the pair to walk back into the examining room. He told Stiles to hop up on the cold metal table and the teen did.

"What's your name?" Deaton asked as he started to examine the teenager.

"Stiles."

Deaton turned to Derek, "and yours again?"

"Derek."

"Hale?"

They stared at each other a moment before Derek nodded slowly.

"Part of the Hale Family, correct?"

Derek nodded again.

"You can relax, Derek. I'm not going to hurt you or your mate." He said and Stiles' mouth came ajar.

"How do you know that?" Stiles asked.

"I am the doctor you seek." Deaton said nothing more after that as he scribbled some things down on a piece of paper. "Now, what seems to be the problem?"

Stiles started to open his mouth, but became frustrated and closed it. Derek touched his arm softly and Stiles felt his frustration melt away slowly.

"I've been having these nightmares."

"For how long?" Deaton asked writing again.

"For a while…months…"

"Do they have anything to do with your mate?"

Derek glared at Deaton but the man ignored him as if he wasn't there, keeping his focus completely on Stiles.

"No…not directly."

"But somewhat?"

"I-I guess you can say that, yeah."

"When they started, did anything traumatic happen to you?"

Stiles mind flashed back to that night in Scott's house, right at the moment where Derek crushed Peter's skull. It made him twitch visibly and Derek felt uneasy.

"Yeah…yeah…"

"Can you tell me?" Deaton asked, keeping his same calm and nice tone.

"Derek…he…killed someone." Stiles whispered and Derek tensed up.

Deaton stopped writing and took Stiles' wrist, feeling his pulse for a moment.

"What I can say right now is it might be a form of PTSD."

"PTSD? Isn't that what soldiers get?"

"Yes, they do get PTSD, but it isn't limited to them. Anyone who goes through something tramatic enough can have this problem. It might not start showing up until days, weeks, or months after the event. Although, it's not for sure that you have this. I'll have to run some test and talk to you about it more. Nothing is written in stone. Did either of you have anything else to ask me regarding today's visit?"

Stiles turned to Derek who was staring at Deaton still, his eyes were guarded but Stiles knew Derek wasn't taking the news that he might have PTSD well. Stiles took Derek's hand, snapping the older man out of his thoughts and on to his mate. Stiles took a deep breath.

"We…want to have a baby. Not right his moment, but soon." Stiles said.

"Which one of you will carry?" Deaton asked casually.

Stiles stared blankly at Deaton for a moment. "I…I don't know I've never done this before."

"Ah, okay well let me walk you through the steps." Deaton said clearing his throat. "First we pick a person to carry the baby, it's easier if it's a woman of course, but a man works well too. Next whoever is picked has a Juluk inserted inside them. A Juluk is a kind of "womb builder". It'll grow a womb connected to your anus. The reason it's connected to your anus is because it's the only exit you have. The womb on the other hand will start to grow near your stomach. You'll have sex like you normally do, and with luck you'll become impregnated. The baby will come to term and you'll birth it. Although, each time you have a baby you have to start this process over again because the womb is only good for one pregnancy."

"Wah…what…what is a Juluk?" Stiles asked afraid to know the answer.

"One moment." Deaton turned around and pulled out a picture of a bug like creature.

"And…how…does…"

"I insert it, if you are wondering. Although you can insert it yourselves, but there is a lower success rate." Deaton explained.

Stiles nodded slowly and turned to his mate.

Derek was staring straight ahead and Stiles was unsure of what to make of it. Was he happy? Was he still dealing with the first news? It was a lot to handle, Stiles knew that much, but he never saw Derek just stare out into space like that.

There was the sound of a bell and Deaton excused himself to the front of the building.

"What do you think?" Stiles asked still staring at the picture if the creature.

"You might have PTSD." Derek said it as a statement.

Stiles turned to older man. "Yeah, but it can be managed if I do. I mean I hear stories of people going untreated and that's scary, but Deaton did say that I might not have it too."

"Stiles, I could have done this to you." Derek whispered.

"Derek it's not your fault."

"Yes, yes it is. I can't just...I can't handle the fact that I did this."

"You didn't do anything, Derek."

The older man just shook his head pulling a stool up to him so he could sit down by Stiles. "This is my fault." Derek mumbled. Stiles reached out and touched Derek's cheek, he was becoming overwhelmed with grief now. He felt Derek start to slip into a darkness.

"Derek this isn't you fault. You didn't do anything wrong. You were protecting me! Peter could have killed me."

"Instead he's messing with your mind." Derek started to rub Stiles' knee. "I promise Stiles that this will get better."

"I know it will. I trust you." Stiles said leaning over and kissing Derek lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Deaton returned to the room, sensing the tension between the two but still keeping a pleasant tone. "For now I want Stiles to take two of these a day. In the morning and afternoon. If you are planning to have a baby soon stress can play a factor in how successful everything is." The doctor handed Stiles a small white paper bag.

"Do I have to come back later?"

"Yes, unfortunately I'm going to be very busy today, but I'll call you as soon as I'm free. After we treat what's going on with you mentally, we can focus on you two starting a family." Deaton smiled.

"Alright, thank you for everything."

"Anytime." Deaton smiled showing the two out.

Once Stiles and Derek were inside their SUV Stiles had to ask, "Did it seem like he knew you already?"

"Yeah. I feel like I know him from somewhere." Derek said, "But I don't trust him yet with you."

"You don't trust the only supernatural doctor in town? Nice, be picky." Stiles shook his head. "You're unbelievable."

"I'm looking out for you, Stiles." Derek said starting the engine and pulling out of parking lot which was now filling up. "How do you feel about the pregnancy aspect?"

Stiles stared down at the white bag in his lap, then out the window. "It's scary. I mean…I'm getting a thing shoved up my butt."

"I don't see why this will be any different from any other time." Derek said with a smirk and Stiles hit him as hard as he could on the arm.

"Thanks Derek for your concern!" Stiles hissed.

"I'm kidding." Derek smiled and Stiles shook his head. _Since when did Sourwolf decided to get a since of humor, a crappy since of humor at that?_

"Hey…would you mind if we swung by Scott's house?" Stiles asked.

Derek didn't say anything.

"Come on Derek, you can't hate him that much."

"I tried to help him." Derek mumbled, but turned on the next street to head to Scott's house. He really didn't want to go see the teenager, but he wanted to make his mate happy. He'd done enough bad for one lifetime.

When they reached Scott's house Stiles quickly jumped out of the car and went to knock on the door. Scott answered the door a few moments later.

"Stiles!" Scott said with a smile as the two friends pounded fists. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just came from the doctor's office. Anyway I was wondering if I could ask you advice on something?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah sure come inside." Scott said out noticed over Stiles' shoulder, Derek sitting in the SUV parked outside his house.

"Don't worry, he's stay out here." Stiles said and to add to it Stiles turned around and yelled to Derek 'Stay'. The adult glared at the teenager so mincingly that Stiles regretted it a little as he turned around quickly and pushed Scott into his own house.

Scott led them into his living room and they sat down in the large comfortable chairs.

"So, what's wrong?" Scott asked.

"Well…I told my dad already and I wanted to know if you thought this might be a good thing or not."

"Okay." Scott said clearing this throat. "What?" He was clearly bracing himself for the worst.

"I want to move in with Derek and…start a family." Stiles said holding his breath as he waited for a reply.

Scott stared at his friend for a while, trying to wrap his head around what he just told him. "You…you want to move in with him?" Scott asked.

"Yes."

"And…start a family? Like adopt children?"

"We aren't going to adopt…well…it's complicated."

"W-when are you planning on doing all of this?"

"I think the sooner the better…"

"And this is you and not Derek, speaking? This is what you want, right?" Scott asked staring his friend in the eyes intensely.

"Starting a family is something Derek has wanted for a long time."

"Yeah, I get that dude, but what about you?"

Stiles took a deep breath. "I wanted to go to college at first, but after that last year in high school I rethought a lot of things."

"So you don't want to go to college anymore?"

"No, not really. It would be nice, but I'm not interested in it anymore."

"Then…you want to go live with him?"

"Yes."

"And…you want to have kids?"

"I want to…it'll be scary having them…I'd have to go away for a while."

Scott tilted his head sideways a little. "What do you mean you'd have to go away for a while?"

"I'd actually have to carry the baby."

Scott stared at Stiles with his mouth agape. His mind was completely blown by all of this, and at the same time he was seriously concerned for his friend.

"Stiles…I don't know what to tell you, man."

The two teens sat in silence for a while, thinking over every possible way this scenario could run. They chatted for a while until Stiles' phone buzzed, reminding him that Derek was still outside. "I've got to go." Stiles said standing up.

"Alright. But hey, before you make any crazy decision whether it's school, moving in with Derek, or whatever, let me know, okay?"

"You'll be the first person I tell…unless my dad finds out some way." Stiles laughed and they hugged before Stiles left.

They did a few more things before going home. Stiles made a salad for dinner and ate before going upstairs. In his room Derek couldn't help but ask the question that was stuck in his mind since they left Scott's house earlier.

"If you don't want to do this Stiles, you don't have to. I'm not pressuring you." Derek said.

Stiles turned from his computer monitor to Derek. "What are you talking about?"

"I heard your conversation with Scott."

Stiles face turned red. He didn't think about how well Derek's hearing was again. _Stupid supernatural ass hat. _"You were eavesdropping?"

Derek shrugged.

"I can't believe you sometimes." Stiles turned away from Derek. "Sometimes you're the big bad scary werewolf guy that no one wants to be around. Other times you're just nosy and then sometimes you're a giant pushover." Stiles mumbled as he typed away on his keyboard.

"I have a right to know."

"I don't want to argue with you Derek. I've argued with my dad and he hasn't been home all night. Or maybe he has, I have no idea! He works too hard! So I don't need you coming down on me too! OKAY!" Stiles practically screamed.

Derek squatted down next to Stiles so they were at a closer eye range.

"I'm sorry." Stiles whispered. "I'm really tired."

"Take one of those pills Deaton gave you and go to bed."

Stiles shook his head.

"If I sense you're having a nightmare I'll wake you up. I promise. I'll stay up all night if I have to."

The teen stared into the older man's eyes for a moment, searching and finding peace with himself. He let himself not only relax but release the anxiety that had been building in him for months. He took the pills Deaton gave him and got ready for bed.

Derek stood by silently as Stiles finished, and once he was finally in bed the older man laid next him, allowing the younger to rest his head on his chest.

"You'll wake me up, right?" Stiles asked looking up into the older man's eyes.

"If I sense anything I will." Derek said and kissed the teen on his forehead. Stiles nodded slowly and closed his eyes. He was nervous, but the promise of sleep was far too enticing.

.

.

.

Helllllo EVERYONE!

Wow, this chapter was a little intense to write because we know now what might be wrong with Stiles! And who caused it, Omehgawd.

Poor Derek didn't mean to hurt Stiles, he was just looking out for him and now he feels like poop. But hey, things happen, right?

Please comment, review, say where I can improve my story and if you have any input at all! It means the world to me when you guys comment! Even if it's just a few words!

Thank you for reading again! Rem~


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise Surprise

.

The Strongest Feelings

Chapter 3

.

Morning rays of golden sunshine crept into the dawn filled room. Derek watched as the sun slowly rose through the window. He listened to the early birds start to sing, and dogs in the community being let out for the first time bark. He'd managed to stay up all night long and was overjoyed so far that Stiles showed no signs of stress during his sleep. He was completely at peace with himself, unlike another nights when the teen couldn't help but fall asleep only to toss and turn violently. Even Derek's gift, when Stiles was sleeping, didn't work so he would lay there and endure what Stiles endured for months. Both of them too unsure to speak up about the issue. But now, thanks to Deaton, Stiles might actually have a chance at returning to normal.

Stiles moved a little, snuggling closer to Derek before his eyes started to move and open. Derek looked down at his mate, surprised that the teen had woken up so early.

"Good morning." Stiles said softly with a grin.

Derek grinned back and kissed him on the forehead. "Did you have any nightmares?"

"No…no, I didn't dream at all." Stiles smiled with giddiness. "I- I actually managed to have a normal night's sleep!"

Stiles jumped out of bed and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To go pee!" The teen said way too happy for this early in the morning, but Derek didn't think anything of it. Instead he just settled into bed himself and closed his eyes. He was content that his mate was happy and no longer argumentative or angry.

When Stiles returned to the room a while later Derek was stretched out in his bed sound asleep. He thought about waking the werewolf up, but decided against it. Instead he headed downstairs just as he heard the front door open.

Sheriff Stilinski stepped inside his house, he looked worn down and tried. There were bags under his eyes and his face looked pale.

"Dad? Are you just getting home from…" Stiles started then trailed off.

"Yeah, pulled another double." The man said yawning.

"I was about to make breakfast, do you want anything special?"

"No son, I had about ten cups of coffee. I'm going to bed." The sheriff said walking past his son.

"Hey dad, I know you are tired and all, but…I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened the other night." Stiles watched as his father stopped on the bottom step and turned toward him.

"It's okay Stiles. I might have overreacted a little." The sheriff said. "Anyway, get some sleep, okay?"

"I actually had a full night's sleep last night."

"Great!" The sheriff said yawning as he started to head upstairs again. "Make some French toast." He mumbled before he was gone.

_How does he do that? How does he just stay up for days and then expect everything to be okay by the end of it? He's going to run himself into a ditch. I try so freaking hard to keep him safe but…_

Stiles shook his head. He didn't want to think about it. Besides he was contradicting himself anyway. He stayed up for nights on end without sleep all the time. He always thought he got that from his mother, but clearly it was becoming more evident that it might be from his father.

Nevertheless the teen went to work trying to figure out how to make healthy French toast, or at least something a bit less unhealthy.

When he finished up the French toast it was almost noon. Instead of eating downstairs alone, he made three plates and brought them upstairs. He crept into his father's room and left one plate on his nightstand. Although his dad was asleep he'd wake up later and eat, then go back to sleep. His dad was good a sleep eating.

Inside his own room Derek was still soundly snoozing so he sat at his desk with the two plates and began to eat his own food.

"That smells good."

Stiles screamed like a little girl as he jumped away from Derek who had appeared next to him.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Stiles yelled waving his arms around.

Derek smiled and grabbed the plate of French toast for him. "Tastes delicious."

"Thanks." Stiles mumbled poking his food. "So…we have to go back to Deaton today."

Derek nodded.

"And…you know…I was thinking while I was cooking and I think that after we get this sorted out…I wouldn't mind…trying for a child. AFTER we move out of here. I can't explain to my dad why I'm pregnant."

"Stiles…"

"I mean I know you want to start this family ASAP and I'm on board. I think all I needed was a good night's sleep to realize that. Although I wouldn't know for sure until maybe a week or two from now…ya know, if I still feel the same. But I think I do…"

"Stiles…"

"And I don't want you to think that you are pressuring me into this because you're not. I feel just as compelled to be with you forever Derek. I want to do this."

"STILES!"

"Why are you yelling you're going to wake up my dad?" Stiles hissed.

Derek shook his head. "Listen. I'm sure this has never crossed your mind before, it hasn't with mine either until recently…actually…I wasn't planning on doing this until later."

"Doing what until later?" Stiles asked turning to his mate confused. Derek held up a finger before disappearing out the window. Stiles got up and looked out, trying to see where Derek had disappeared. The teen jumped when Derek reappeared not two inches from his face.

"Move." Derek commanded and Stiles stepped out of the way to let him in.

"What are you going to tell me?"

"I think I should wait a little longer."

"Until when?" Stiles asked. He was curious now about what he wanted to tell him.

Derek shrugged in his normal fashion and Stiles frowned.

"You tell me things and then you hide them from me and uguigfdsfshh!" Stiles sat back down at his desk and started to type away. Derek simply sat behind him on the bed and watched him with a knowing grin.

Later that day the two of them headed back to Deaton's office. The doctor was casually at the front desk of the office writing when the pair entered. The bald headed man looked up with a grin.

"Welcome back." Deaton said opening the door for the two to come around back. They went into the same room as yesterday; Stiles sat atop the cold metal table and Deaton sat in front of him. The doctor began to ask the teenager a series of questions. Some were personal, others weren't, but by the end Stiles was emotionally drained. Derek rubbed his back as together they waited for Deaton to come up with his final answer on Stiles' nightmare problem.

"Well…" Deaton started. "From what I've gathered so far, and once again I might need to do some scans of Stiles' brain, Stiles you seem okay. I will say that you do have a stress disorder but it isn't as server as PTSD. What I will tell you to do is to continue taking the pills I give you. After a while I'll put you on a lower dosage and hopefully we can get you down to where you can carry a child. Also with some therapy of course."

"How long before he'll be able to?"

"Maybe three, four months." Deaton said calmly but Derek tensed a little. Stiles reached out and touched his mate's hand.

"I'm okay with that." Stiles said grinning.

Derek just nodded.

"Great! If you have any questions do not hesitate to contact me I'm always here." Deaton said shaking Stiles' hand. The pair exited the pet hospital but Derek stopped just outside of the door.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked as Derek looked down at him, studying his face carefully. He admired the way Stiles took things. He was always able to bounce back.

"I'm…just glad you're alright." Derek mumbled.

Stiles smiled up at him. "I'm glad too! I can finally sleep now…which means I can have a conversation with my dad that might not end horribly like it has these past few weeks." Stiles grinned crookedly and Derek grinned back at him. The werewolf took his mate's hand as walked back to the car. The contact made Stiles warm up on the inside a little and put a smile on his face at the same time. He was sure he looked like a stupid idiot, but he didn't care. He was with Derek and he was going to be okay. Hopefully.

"How far have you gotten on the house?" Stiles asked as they got into the SUV.

"Pretty far. It's almost finished actually."

"I thought you said you were putting down flooring?"

"It doesn't take a week to put down flooring." Derek said as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"_It doesn't take a week to put down flooring~!" _Stiles mockingly repeated before he laughed. Derek punched his arm and grinned a little. He was happy to have Stiles back to some type of normal. He had been so cranky these past weeks.

"Where are we going?"

Derek had turned off the main street and was now driving down a road Stiles was unfamiliar with. "Just sit back and enjoy the ride." Derek said softly as he relaxed into his seat.

"Are we going on some romantic journey to the middle of nowhere?" Stiles asked chuckling.

"Shut up."

"Oh, are we going to a fancy Italian restaurant?"

"Stiles…"

"I know, we're going to the amusement park that opened last month!" Stiles turned to Derek with a huge smile.

"Stiles…"

"No, wait I got it!"

"Stiles, shut up!" Derek hissed.

"Geez, touchy…" Stiles grinned. The werewolf reached over and took Stiles' hand, placing them both on the center consol.

"Just listen to the engine." Derek said after a moment and Stiles nodded. They listened to the silence of the car, the engine, the street, the tires rotating under them until Derek suddenly cut off the unfamiliar street to a dirt road. Stiles looked around but didn't say anything. Instead he just looked around at the trees that were quickly beginning to block out the sun.

"Where are we?" Stiles asked looking around. "You aren't going to take me to your love shack and…"

"Stiles."

"Yes?"

"Be a good boy."

Stiles turned to Derek and smiled. "I'm always a good boy." After a while of what seemed to Stiles as aimless driving something started to feel familiar about the woods. And then off in the distance of the trees he saw it. The Hale House. It was beautiful! _Oh my god, look at it…_

The house was restored in all its glory from the outside. Everything about the large white mansion screamed expensive and regal. Derek pulled around to the front and cut the engine, feeling Stiles' grip on his hand tighten as he looked out the windshield at the improved house.

"Derek…you…did all of this yourself?"

"Mostly." Derek reached over and turned Stiles' face to his, a smug grin growing on his face. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" Stiles squealed. Derek leaned in the kissed the younger boy on the lips. It was slow at first, almost innocent, but soon enough it was fully charged with passion. Stiles reached up and gripped the older man's hair, pulling it as he bit his lip.

"You're mines." Derek breathed through the kiss before he grabbed Stiles and pulled him into his lap. He reached under the younger's shirt, running his hands over the smooth pale skin of his mate causing the teen to pant.

"I love you so much Derek." Stiles moaned as he began to roll his hips, causing friction between the two of them. Derek wasted no time in unzipping Stiles' pants, but the teen reached down and stopped him just as his fingers ghosted over his growing erection. Derek looked up at his mate, staring into his brown eyes waiting for whatever Stiles needed or wanted.

"I…I…" Stiles cleared his throat gently. "We should see the house first." Stiles said with a weak smile.

Derek kissed Stiles again, but this time on the forehead, then the left cheek, and then the right, and finally the nose and mouth before he let go of Stiles. He zipped his mate's pants back up and rested back in his seat, just staring into his brown eyes, and Stiles into his hazel. Neither one of them wanted to move, but neither one wanted to stay.

At some point Stiles had to control himself and open the door, so he reached over and pushed the door open. Derek watched him closely, but the werewolf didn't budge.

"You are making this incredibly hard." Stiles mumbled before he finally managed to get off of Derek and out of the car. Derek smirked as he got out behind him, shutting the door, and following his mate up the newly stained wooden front steps.

Stiles took a deep breath before he opened the newly painted red door and stood there in shock. The house was completely different, new, yet it still held its old charms. Stiles took his first step inside and right away noticed the hardwood floors no longer squeaked. He looked around at the walls and how nice and bright they were, how the windows of the house let in so much light, and how he could picture himself there with Derek and maybe a child or two. It was perfect. There wasn't anything out of place.

"It's…amazing Derek."

The werewolf just grinned as he watched Stiles walk through the house. The teenager wondered into the newly contrasted kitchen, the living room, dining room, sunroom, and den. Everything was amazing and new.

"Go check upstairs." Derek said gesturing to the newly furbished stairs. Stiles bounded up the hardwood stairs with its new carpet runner. When he reached the top step and started to check the rooms. The first was a new bathroom, a closet, the master bed that was fixed after the fight from months back, along with two other bedrooms and bathrooms.

"Everything is perfect Derek, I can't believe you did all of this!" Stiles said looking around trying to take in every detail his mate paid attention to.

"There is one room you haven't seen yet." Derek said taking Stiles' hand and walking him around to a door he hadn't seen before. "Open it."

Stiles stared at Derek for a moment, waiting for a hint as to what would be on the other side of the door, but Derek gave him none. Instead the teen took a deep breath and turned the golden knob on the door and pushed it open.

_Oh…oh my god…no…he did? Oh my god…_

Stiles started to tear up as he stepped inside the yellow and green nursery. It was prefect, no it was better than perfect. The walls even had pictures of cute little ducks and frogs.

"Derek." Stiles whispered looking around.

"Is it okay?" Derek asked standing closely behind his mate.

"It's better than okay!" Stiles whirled around hugged Derek tightly. "It's so much better than that, oh my God!" Stiles cried.

Derek kissed the top of Stiles' head and pulled him out of the embrace, but kept him close. "I have one more thing to tell you…or rather ask you." Derek said getting down on one knee.

"Derek…wha-" Stiles was speechless as Derek took his hand. He stared into his mates deep brown eyes; staring into his soul.

"Stiles will you make me the happiest man in the world by marrying me?" Derek pulled out a gold ring with diamonds incrusted around. Stiles stared with his mouth agape, his eyes big as dinner plates as he nodded his head slowly at first, but then practically bounced it up and down like a child.

"Yea-yeah." Stiles whispered.

"Really?"

"Yes, yes, hell yeah Derek!" Stiles dropped to his knees and hugged Derek tightly, kissing him in the act. "I love you, I love you so much!" The teen sob through kisses.

"I love you too." Derek replied, smiling through their kisses. "Here, try it on." Derek said and Stiles pulled back a little to get the ring out of the box. Derek insisted on putting it on. When he took it out of its box Stiles noticed the inside had little engraved wolves on the inside running around. The teen practically started to hyperventilate as Derek slid the ring onto his mate's finger.

"Derek…"

"I'm glad you love it." Derek whispered before Stiles started to kiss him again.

"You're amazing." Stiles said.

Derek laughed again and kissed Stiles back.

"You're everything to me, Stiles, remember that." Derek whispered into his ear.

"You're everything to me too." Stiles replied.

Derek picked Stiles up in his arms and carried him into the new master bedroom. He laid Stiles down on the bed and leaned over him, kissing his cheeks, nose, forehead, eyes, and lips. He took his time working his way down Stiles neck, biting slowly and softly.

"I love you." Stiles breathed as Derek started to remove the younger's shirt, but he paused for a moment glancing at the scars that were still healing on his mate's chest. They were red and puffy and just seeing them there made Derek feel horrible. He leaned down and kissed them a few times while staring up at Stiles.

"I love you too." Derek mumbled as he crawled up on the bed finally and started to kiss down Stile's chest, licking and biting his stomach leaving red marks of his own on his pale skin. He unzipped Stiles' pants and pulled them down, freeing the teenager's growing erection. Stiles watched as Derek then removed his own clothes, throwing them across the room. He then started to kiss Stiles' again, reaching down and touching him, rubbing his sac, and then finally taking the precum from Stiles' bell end and using it to lubricate his entrance.

"Derek…" Stiles moaned as the older man started to push his middle finger in slowly. He worked Stiles open and the pressed the second in, opening him up more so he could receive his mate. Finally he removed his fingers and lined himself up, staring into Stiles' dark amber brown eyes. He stared at him, taking in his presence with everything he had before he took his hand and led himself into that perfect human being he was proud to call his mate. Stiles wiggled a little as he received him, but took him in fully.

Derek started slow at first, rolling his hips into his mate with as much suspense as possible. Taking his time to enjoy each and every stroke that his tight mate gave him, but slowly he started to pick up the pace. His thrust becoming quicker and harder, before he stopped abruptly. Derek grabbed Stiles' leg and torso and started to turn the boy over while still staying inside of him. Once Stiles was on his stomach Derek helped him onto all fours and then he grabbed the back of his mate's neck and started where he left off thrusting into him. His pace quickened until finally he felt a warmth building in his stomach. He reached around took ahold of Stiles' dripping erection and began to stroke him, keeping his hand in pace with his thrust.

Stiles gripped the sheets, his mouth was open, his body wholly his mates as he worked him toward an orgasm. He couldn't think of anything other than Derek, he couldn't imagine or dream of anything other than his mate and as his body started to heat up he started to pant Derek's name before he came hard into his mate's hand. His arms and legs felt like jelly soon after and the boy collapsed, but Derek held his body up for the most part, continuing to trust into him until finally he rammed himself as deep as he could go into his mate, releasing his hot seed into Stiles. He held himself there for a minute, unmoving before he finally pulled out, his hard member starting to turn flaccid.

Derek laid down next to Stiles who was already halfway asleep.

"You can't go to sleep." Derek said leaning over and kissing Stiles on the forehead.

"I know…I'm just...tired. Yeah."

Derek sat up. "Come on, you have to take your meds and then you can go to sleep." Derek got up and went to the bathroom to clean himself up and his mate. Then he dressed the teenager again and sat down on the edge of the bed waiting for Stiles to get the energy to move.

"I really want my dad to like you." Stiles mumbled. "But I don't think he ever will."

"You just have to give it time." Derek said looking out the window.

"How can you be so sure, Derek? I feel like…he doesn't care."

"He cares." Derek faced his mate. "He cares like I care. We don't want to see you get hurt. Seeing you stressed out hurts me."

"Yeah…let's go home." Stiles sat up finally.

"One more thing." Derek said standing. "This is your home as much as it is mines. Everything that I have Stiles is yours."

"Derek-"

"I mean it." The older kissed the younger on the forehead then lips. "I want you involved in my life more. You're my top priority."

"Derek…" Stiles smiled and kissed his mate back.

.

.

.

Later that night Stiles entered his home surprised that his father was home at nine.

"What are you doing here?" The teen asked.

"I decided to take some time off. You're right Stiles, I need to take a break." The teenager smiled at his dad, happy that finally his dad was taking care of himself.

"I'm glad you're taking care of yourself now. Do you want me to fix you anything for dinner?"

"No, it's late. I'll just have a salad and go to bed." The sheriff said getting up from his chair in the living room.

"It's only nine."

"When you haven't had a restful night's sleep in a while nine is late, trust me." Mr. Stilinski nodded to his son before disappearing into the kitchen.

Stiles started upstairs but stopped and turned around. "Hey dad." Stiles said poking his head into the kitchen.

"Yeah?" His father asked turning his head to face his son.

"I'm sorry about the other night."

"Don't worry about it. I said some…off things too. Don't let it stress you out kiddo." His father smiled at him and Stiles nodded back before hurrying upstairs to be with Derek.

_Maybe…the only thing needed was sleep…_

_._

_._

_._

Oh, my gawd, Stiles and Derek are getting married! *throws streamers* I couldn't have seen this day coming!

Do you guys have any input on what the wedding should look like or be like? Feel free to leave me ideas!

Also don't be afraid to comment in general I love reading you're comments! They make writing funner!

Once again thank you for reading my work and I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4: Something to Tell You

.

Chapter 4

.

The first month of treatment went by and with it each day Stiles began to act more and more like himself. He was regaining a level of normalcy he hadn't had in ages. Derek was right beside him the while time as well, silently cheering his mate on as things got better.

By the second month Deaton had seen immense improvement in Stiles and had lowered his dosage. He also told Derek that by the third month, if they wanted, they could start trying to have a family. This news brought a spark of delight to the Derek, but he didn't out rightly show it, although Stiles could tell just by how confident Derek was walking to the car after their last visit how happy he was to hear that news.

"I'm…nerves." Stiles said getting into the car.

"About having a baby?" Derek asked starting the engine and pulling out of the parking lot.

"No…well yes, but also about getting married and moving out of my house…and my dad. I still haven't told my dad…" Stiles said looking down at his gold ring. Every day it was getting easier to wear. Sometimes he would just sit on his bed and stare. _Jeez, I'm such a freaking girl._ The teen shook his head.

"I'm sure he noticed your ring."

"You think? I feel like he would have said something…" Stiles trailed off looking at his gold ring. His favorite part wasn't the diamonds, or the small detail work around the outside. Instead it was the inside where the two wolves were running around.

"He's probably waiting for you to say something." Derek said turning on to Highway 47.

"Yeah….he probably is…" Stiles tensed up a little thinking about it and Derek reached over and took his hand relaxing the teenager again.

"Calm down." Derek said. "Everything is going to be okay."

"I wish I knew that…" Stiles said looking down at their intertwine hands.

"I'm telling you it will be." Derek said glancing at Stiles. Stiles just nodded slowly looking out the window now. He was content right now in not thinking about anything and just holding Derek's hand.

The SUV pulled up the front of Derek's house and the couple got out. Over the best month Stiles and Derek were spending increasing amounts of time in the Hale mansion at the request of Derek. Stiles didn't mind though, as a matter of fact he enjoyed it. He loved being inside the house and curling up next to Derek in the living room or cooking breakfast and dinner for his mate. It was little things like that that made the house all the more a home to him.

Once inside Derek went upstairs to take a shower and Stiles went into the living room to watch TV. He flipped through the channels, unsure of what to watch as time ticked by. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he quickly pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Stiles, are you busy?" Scott asked. The new werewolf had gotten a job working at a local grocery store in the past month.

"Nope, just watching TV, what's up?" Stiles asked.

"I've met this guy today at the counter and he's a bit off."

"What do you mean off?" Stiles sat up.

"He doesn't smell…human? There is something different."

"Do you think he's a werewolf too? Do you think there are more around here?" Stiles asked quickly. Despite the fact that Stiles and Derek stayed together almost all the time they never really talked about werewolf things unless it was relevant to something.

"I don't know…I kind of want to follow him. I've never seen him around before…" Scott coughed. "I should go I have to finish my shift."

"After you're done come over to my house and we can ask Derek." Stiles said standing up.

"Alright, see ya." They hung up the phone and Stiles hurried upstairs and into the master bedroom where Derek was showering in the on suite.

"Derek!" Stiles yelled banging on the door. "Derek open the door!" A moment later Derek opened the door, panic in his eyes as he looked around.

"What? What is it?" The older man asked.

"Scott thinks he ran into another werewolf at the store, we have to check this out." Stiles said quickly and Derek stared at him.

"You're kidding right?" The werewolf asked.

"No!"

"Stiles I thought you were hurt." Derek turned around and got back into the shower rinsing the soap off his body, but this didn't stop Stiles from coming in and talking to him.

"What if something happens in Beacon Hills again? What if Peter had friends or-"

"Stiles," Derek said strongly cutting the younger boy off. "Don't talk about that. Whatever Scott found out has nothing to do with that. I understand your concern, but right now I think it would be best if you just wait."

"But what if it is?"

"It's not."

"How are you so sure?" Stiles asked staring Derek down. The older man got out of the Stiles and walked toward Stiles, but the teen backed up until he hit a wall. Derek slammed one of his hands on the wall behind Stiles and leaned down and close to the boy.

"Listen to me Stiles, there is nothing to worry about. Scott has no idea what he's talking about, he never had any training. As far as being a wolf is concerned he's a feral animal."

"Don't say that about my friend! And stop trying to act all big and bad because it's not getting you far at all. _OoooOooh, look at me I'm Derek Hale, I'm a big bad wolf, I have claws, blah, blah, blah_!"

Derek grabbed Stiles and yanked him up so his legs were wrapped around Derek's waist. The man stared at Stiles unamused in the slightest. And even though Stiles could technically take advantage of this situation, because Derek was naked, instead he held on to Derek's neck in fear of falling.

"Okay, okay, you proved your point!" Stiles mumbled blushing. "I get it."

"Look at me." Derek whispered and Stiles looked up slowly through his eyelashes. "You shouldn't worry about this. Let me worry about stuff and you just stay you."

"In case you've forgotten, I always worry."

"So I'm giving you a break." Derek pressed his lips and Stiles and the teen couldn't help but let out a little bit of a moan.

"I love you, Derek."

"I love you too, Stiles."

"Hey…the full moon isn't that far away…"

"It doesn't need to be close." Derek breathed, his flaccid penis started to stand making Stiles blush. The teen managed to center himself enough to reach down and start to toy with Derek's member, making it harder. Derek put Stiles on the ground for a moment so he could quickly remove the younger's clothes. He kissed Stiles neck, nipping at his skin as he went.

"Derek I-"

"Shhh." Derek kissed Stiles lips, biting them a little in the processes before getting rid of the teenager's jeans. He then yanked the boy back up around his waist and started to open him up with his fingers. It didn't take long to get Stiles ready and when Derek pushed inside of his mate Stiles let out a squeal, it was high pitched and made Derek laugh.

"Shut up!" Stiles punched Derek on the arm, but the werewolf just smiled and pushed in deeper until his mate was filled.

"You're everything to me." The older whispered into the younger's neck before he started to pound into Stiles.

.

.

.

The couple had returned to the Stilinski's household later on in the day. Stiles entered the front door and called into the house.

"Yeah?" His father answered from the living room.

Stiles walked inside and grinned at his dad. "I love you."

"What do you want?" His father asked.

"Can Derek come in and grab a snack?"

The sheriff stared at his son before nodding slightly. Stiles thanked him and went to the front door and get Derek.

"Good Afternoon Sheriff Stilinski." Derek greeted.

"Hello Derek." The Sheriff stood up. "Haven't seen you around here in a while."

"I've been busy."

"Staying out of trouble?"

"Yes, sir." Derek nodded once before following his mate to the kitchen. The two sat at the table and shared a bowl of kale chips.

"I think he's coming around…_he's not coming around._" Stiles huffed.

"Give him time. He isn't as…tensed about me being here." Derek said watching Stiles fiddle with his hoodie strings.

"Yeah…yeah…I mean…he hasn't said a thing about my ring yet…it's been months…"

"Don't worry about it."

"Derek-"

"Stiles." Derek snapped and the boy looked up at him. "I told you earlier, it's my job to worry about everything."

"Yeah…but you know I can't help it."

Just as Derek was about to touch Stiles' arm to calm him down the doorbell rang and the teen jumped up to get it.

"Hey!" Stiles said as he ushered his buddy Scott inside his house.

"Hello Mr. Stilinski!" Scott called into the living room.

"Hey, Scott!" The adult said without turning around. "How's your job going?"

"Great."

"Good."

Stiles ushered them into the kitchen where Derek was staring unamused at Scott.

"H-hey Derek…" Scott said feeling extremely unwell unexpectedly.

"Sit." He nodded to a chair and the boy sat. Stiles stared at them confused, but sat down as well.

"What did you see?" Derek asked wasting no time getting Scott in and out of the house.

"W-well..it's kind of hard to explain. There was this guy…and he…he smelled like fear…and…" Scott trailed off feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"What's wrong Scott?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing…I…" Scott fell silent.

Derek sighed. "SPEAK!" He commanded and Scott couldn't help but open his mouth now.

"This guy smelled like fear. Like he was close to being murdered. The only other time I smelled something like that was the night Peter was killed. I just didn't like the smell. The guy was extremely thin too…he had a gash his cheek too…under his eye."

"Did he smell like us?"

"I…I don't know…the smell of fear was just too great to really get anything else. He was freaking scared, ya know?"

Derek nodded and Scott diverted his eyes to Stiles.

"That isn't a lot to go on. For all we know he could have been in a car accident earlier or something." Derek leaned back in his chair. "This is ridiculous."

"Do you think he'll be back?" Stiles asked ignoring his mate.

"I don't know. I've never seen him before."

"If he comes back call me as soon as possible and-"

Sheriff Stilinski entered the kitchen and the boys became quite. "What's going on in here?" The sheriff asked as he headed to the fridge.

"Just…talking about taxes." Stiles said casually.

"Taxes? Yeah." The sheriff shook his head ignoring his son as he grabbed a bag of chocolate covered almonds from the fridge and returning to the living room.

"You should get going." Derek said to Scott.

"Yeah, I better." The teen stood.

"You're leaving just because Derek said to?" Stiles asked.

"I…uh…I'm not sure." Scott seemed confused.

"What are you doing to him?" Stiles asked his mate.

"Nothing. He's just lower than me."

"Lower?" Scott seemed confused.

"The rank of wolves is clear cut on some things. While you may be an alpha on your own, or a beta, even an omega, you were bitten which makes you less than a born werewolf. It makes me your alpha regardless of who you are."

"Fuck." Scott huffed.

"Well stop it, you're freaking me out." Stiles mumbled.

"I'm not doing anything, it's just a normal thing." Derek shrugged.

"I'm…just going to go." Scott started to leave.

"If you find out anything call me!" Stiles yelled after his friend. A moment later the sheriff came in once he heard the front door close.

"It's getting late, I think Derek should go home." He said strictly.

"Dad." Stiles mumbled.

"It's already Stiles, I'll see you tomorrow." Derek said patting his mate's shoulder and standing up. "Good bye, Sheriff Stilinski."

"Good bye." Stiles father said watching as Derek closed the door behind him before he sat down at the kitchen table. Stiles started to get up, but his father stopped him.

"We need to talk." His father said.

"Whatever it is dad, I didn't do it, I swear!" Stiles said with his hands up. "I've been with Derek and-"

"I know, Stiles, relax." His father shook his head before rubbing his chin.

"Oh, then, how can I help you?"

Sheriff Stilinski stared at his son for a moment before he slowly reached out and tapped on the table. "Hands." He said and Stiles gulped before he set his hand on the table. "How long have you had that?"

"Are you just noticing it? Because it's a family heirloom and-"

"Stiles, we don't have family heirlooms. At least none that I gave you." His father said calmly.

They stared at each other for a moment before Stiles nodded his head slowly.

"Okay…okay…uhh, don't scream…or shout…or kill me."

"Jesus Stiles…" His father shook his head. "How long?"

"About…two months…" Stiles whispered.

"And you weren't planning on tell me?"

"I…no, dad, no I was planning on telling you. I just…didn't know how?" Stiles rubbed his head. "It happened really fast…not too fast. I mean we thought about this. It wasn't a shot gun decision!"

"Are you already married?"

"WHAT? NO! Dad I'd tell you! We were actually waiting until things settled into place."

"Is this why you didn't go to college?"

Stiles took another deep breath. "We can't afford it dad. I mean, I don't want to put you in dept., or me. Honestly I'd rather just spend some more time at home and just…figure things out more. We want to get married first and, dad please don't yell, but we want to have a child, like start a family and then Derek would work and I'd take care of them and then I'd go to school if I wanted. And I know this is all a lot to take in but I really want to do this and I love you dad, but I also love Derek. He'd…he's everything to me…dad I really do love him…" Stiles heart rate was through the roof by the time he finished speaking. He watched as his dad stood, and went to the fridge. He pulled out two beers and set them on the table.

"Is…one of those for me?" Stiles asked.

The sheriff looked at him and Stiles nodded awkwardly.

"I get it." The teen mumbled.

His father chugged the first beer down before he opened the second one and chugged half of that one down. "Okay…" His father said calmly. "I can't…I can't change your mind on this can I?"

"No, no I love him. I loved him with every fiber of my skinny body." Stiles quickly said.

The sheriff nodded. "Okay…just…Jesus Stiles. When were you planning on telling me? I'm your father!"

"I was scared…I mean Derek said whenever I was ready, and he said you probably already knew."

"It's kind of hard to miss that ring on your finger."

"Why didn't you ask about it earlier?"

"Because I was hoping you'd say something."

"I'm sorry…" Stiles said, he felt tears starting to prick his eyes.

"Don't…don't worry about it Stiles. I just want you to realize that you can come to me for anything. It doesn't matter what it is. Good or bad. I want to know what's going on in your life, and I know over these past few months I've been working like a mad man but it was all in your best interest. I work hard to support you Stiles. I know we don't have the best relationship right now, but I hope this can get better Stiles because I can't take this anymore. I understand you want to grow up, but I want you to involve me in it."

Stiles nodded slowly. "Okay…okay, I'm just…and you're okay with this? Like you're completely okay with everything?" Stiles asked surprised.

"I can't tell you to not marry him at this point…well, I guess I could, but I won't."

"Will...you come visit his house after work tomorrow? It's really nice, you won't even recognize it. He repainted it white."

"I'll think about it. Have you two set a date for this?"

"The wedding? No. I haven't even thought about it actually. A lot of stuff has been happening lately."

"Like what?"

Stiles bit his lip, wondering how much he should tell his father. He'd been keeping the man out of so much that now he seemed like a perfect time to include him in something.

"I've been having these dreams for a few months…" Stiles started. "Actually…nightmares…"

.

.

.

Hello everyone!

Can you believe all the stuff that went down this chapter? Because I can't! And Stiles is finally opening up to his father for the first time about his nightmares! Eeee!

Also let's not forget about how Derek has more influence than both Scott and Stiles knew.

But can we go back to where Stiles finally told his father that he was engaged to be married and that he wanted to have a child? I think the Sheriff took that pretty well if you ask me. Haha.

Any who, thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!

Until next time my lovelies!


	5. Chapter 5: We're moving along (part 1)

.

The Strongest Feelings

Chapter 5

(Part 1)

.

It was around noon and Stiles was shopping at the local grocery store, the one that Scott worked at, with Derek in tow. The werewolf was less than impressed at being inside the store with his mate, but he had no choice. Stiles really wanted to impress his father and he wanted Derek to be involved in the process.

"Do you think we should have red beans?" Stiles asked picking up a can.

"If he's expecting a dinner from me, why don't I cook?" Derek asked and Stiles turned to Derek.

"You can cook?"

"I cooked for you before." He replied.

"Oh…oh, what do you have in mind?" Stiles asked.

Derek looked up and down the aisle for a moment before he took the cart from his mate and started to walk off. "Go talk to Scott or something." Derek said turning the corner leaving Stiles speechless.

"Great, yeah, he just walks away with my chart. Nice." Stiles mumbled before he walked off toward the counter where Scott was working. "How much time until your shift ends?" Stiles asked his friend.

Scott glanced at his phone. "In five minutes. I thought you were shopping around?"

"Derek took it over. He's going to cook my dad something for tonight."

"He can cook?"

"He said he cooked something for me before but I can't remember." Stiles shrugged just as a thin blonde haired boy, about 16, walked up to the register; he was pale, but he also looked sickly, with a healing scar under his eyes.

Scott stared at Stiles and Stiles stared back.

"Did you find everything okay?" Scott asked as he slowly started to ring up the items.

The boy nodded, avoiding eye contact with both boys.

"Do you go to Beacon High?" Stiles asked casually.

The boy looked up at him, his eyes a shocking deep blue. "Yes." He mumbled.

"Oh…" Stiles nodded. "Hear that Scott, he goes to Beacon High." Stiles grinned.

"I can hear, Stiles, jeez."

"D-do you…"

"What? Speak up!" Stiles said quickly and the boy looked up, then down, then away from both of them.

"Do…do you guys go there?" He asked, but it was barely above a whisper.

Scott was about to speak, but Stiles cut him off. "Nah, we graduated this year. Are you new to town? I've never seen you there?"

"Y…yeah…my dad and I…we just moved here."

"Oh, cool." Stiles nodded.

Scott turned to his friend. "What is wrong with you?" He hissed whispered.

"What I'm just trying to get some information!" Stiles hissed back in the same tone.

"I…I can hear you." The blonde said gaining the attention of the other two.

"Right…damn right you can." Stiles nodded in hard agreement.

"Where did you move from?" Scott asked ignoring his friend.

"We move-"

"Stiles!" Derek barked sternly from behind the teens. The boy jumped a little and turned around to find Derek staring at him intensely ten feet away. "Come here." He commanded.

"What? But Derek we're in the middle-"

"Now." The werewolf hissed.

Stiles slowly walked over to Derek. As soon as he was in arm range Derek grabbed him and pulled him behind him protectively.

The teen hastily tried to pay and grab his things, disappearing out the front of the store. Confused, Scott turned to them wondering what was going on.

"Derek what's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"He's a werewolf." The man said simply starting to relax. "Don't go near him again."

"Was he planning on killing me or something?"

"No." Derek turned to Stiles. "It doesn't matter what he was planning on doing, he could be dangerous."

"You sound crazy." Stiles said rolling his eyes and before walking over to their chart and looking in. "What are you planning on making?"

"Stiles…take this serious."

"I am…what's this?" Stiles pulled out a can, which Derek took from his hand. They stared at each other for a while before Scott cleared his throat causing them to break eye contact.

"Sooo…are you going to pay for that?" Scott asked waiting by the counter. Derek growled at him and the teen nodded and turned around.

.

.

.

Back in the Hale house Derek was busy at work in the kitchen finish up dinner for the evening. Stiles was standing close by pacing back and forth waiting for his father to call him to tell him he was leaving work. Derek looked over his shoulder at his mate and gestured to the dining room. "Why don't you set the table?"

Stiles stopped and started at him. "Alright…okay…" The teen grabbed the dark green plates from the cabinet and started to set the table for three. "I just want this to go well."

"It will."

"I don't want him to hate you anymore."

"He won't."

"What if he hates everything…the house, you, me, the dinner, just…"

"Stiles…"

"And not to mention-"

"Did you take you Adderall?"

Stiles stopped mid step and looked back at Derek from the dining room. "Uhhh…"

_Crap, crap, crap, no I didn't. _"I have a lot to deal with; I don't have time for meds!"

"Just make sure you take the pills Deaton gave you." Derek said coming into the dining room. He touched the side of Stiles' cheek, making the boy look at him. "Everything will be okay, alright? You're dad loves you and I love you. Everything will be great." Derek said just as Stiles phone rang.

The teen fumbled his phone as he tried to open it quickly. "Hello?!"

"Hey, I'm on my way." Sheriff Stilinski said on the other end.

"Great, will be waiting on you!" Stiles quickly said. "You remember how to get here, right?"

"Yup, see you in a few, champ." His father hung up and Stiles looked at Derek.

"I'm scared."

"Don't be." Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles softly on the lips, the touch sent shivers down the teenager's body, causing him to relax into the other's touch. "If you ever get nervous just look at me, okay?"

"O…okay." Stiles said softly. Derek grinned at his mate, wrapping his arms around him and looking into his dark brown eyes. He loved seeing Stiles happy and when he wasn't he felt it down to his core. It bothered him deeply when Stiles wasn't fully happy. It was his job to protect him and that met emotionally too.

.

.

.

Sheriff Stilinski pulled up to the front of the Hale house a while later. He stepped out of the car and stared up at the newly redone house. He had to admit it was a beautiful house and Derek had done a great job putting it together from the last time he saw the place while arresting the guy.

The sheriff shook his head, completely struck that his son managed find and date then get engaged to Derek Hale. The sight of the guy still made him uncomfortable. He was trying his best for his son to get along with the guy, but so god help him, Stiles was the only thing he had left in this world, and if he hurt his son he was going to break Derek's face.

Slowly, the sheriff made his way up the front steps of the house. He noticed the nice finish on the wood and the clean porch on the front. He even noticed how nice the red door looked repainted. It bothered him a little that he thought so much of Derek Hale's house, but the place really did look nice. He reached out and knocked on the door. From the other side he could hear Stiles yelling that he was there and to be nice. A moment later Derek opened the door and the Sheriff clenched his jaw.

"Derek."

"Sheriff Stilinski, come in." Derek said moving out the way for the older man to enter. He walked in and was surprised by how nice the house looked. The inside was fresh, clean, and open, while still keeping its old world charm.

"Hey dad!" Stiles said bounding around the corner. "Do you like it? The house?"

The sheriff nodded looking around. "Yeah, it's pretty nice. Nice job Derek."

"Thank you."

"Dinner is almost done so we can sit down if you want, I mean it would be awkward to sit here." Stiles said fidgeting a little as he walked. His father followed his son, shaking his head at how nervous he was.

Once the two were alone and Derek was in the kitchen making plates the sheriff ask how his son liked the new house.

"It's great. Derek really thought of everything." Stiles smiled. _Even the nursery which I'm actually really happy about._

"Are you planning on moving into here once everything is done?"

"Y-yeah…I mean Derek already got rid of his loft so this is the only option. BUT I'll defiantly visit you at home!" Stiles nodded as Derek entered the room with three plates of food, which is set down in front of everyone.

Sheriff Stilinski was impressed to find that Derek cooked an amazing meal of pasta, salad, stuffed peppers, and small cuts of meat. It tasted great to boot. "Did Stiles cook most of this or something?" He asked.

"No!" Stiles said. "Derek insistent on cooking for you. I was going to."

"Well done, Derek."

"Thank you, sir." Derek said casually.

The rest of the meal went smoothly and the more Mr. Stilinski talked, listened, and watched Stiles and Derek together he couldn't help, in this setting, to feel better about the two together. They were moving fast, that he wouldn't have predicted from such a short time ago, but he knew Stiles couldn't stay with him forever. He had to grow up. It was just going to be hard to see his only son leave him.

"Everything was great, Derek." Stiles smiled.

"Thanks." Derek grinned a little, but his expression was still serious. That was one thing the sheriff always noticed, was how serious Derek was.

"What do you guys do around here for fun?" The sheriff asked.

"Usually I read research books and Derek exercises." Stiles said shrugging.

"What about together? You guys don't fix cars or go swimming or something?"

At that Derek coughed laughed.

"Dad…" Stiles mumbled.

"What?" The sheriff asked. "I'm curious."

"We go for walks sometimes." Derek said answering the man's question finally.

"So you're a big fitness junky?"

"I wouldn't say junky. It's just who I am." Derek replied.

The sheriff nodded at that. The group shared a few more pleasantries before the sheriff stood ready to go.

"I'll walk you to your car!" Stiles said standing up to quickly, tripping on a table leg, and falling face first on the ground. The two older men stared at Stiles as he slowly got up.

The sheriff shook his head covering his mouth, hiding his laughter while Derek, with a smug grin, went to help Stiles up.

"I'm fine, I got it." Stiles said as he got to his feet and ushered his father outside to his car.

"Well Stiles." The sheriff started. "I'm…actually impressed."

"Really?" Stiles asked. "Which about the most?"

"All of it. I've been thinking about the two of you a lot lately. And I keep thinking about how much Derek has been there for you. After you told me about the nightmares and everything…I…it seems right. To me now. I understand."

"So…you're okay with this?"

The sheriff was silent for a moment, unsure or whether or not to keep himself on the fence another day. But in Derek's presence Stiles looked so happy, happier than he had seen his son in a while.

"If…IF I allow you two to marry and go ahead with all of this I expect something in return Stiles."

"What, anything, you name it?" The teen asked ready to comply with whatever it could be.

"I want you to be more open with me and I want Derek to stay out of trouble. I don't want anything happening around his town anymore relating to him if you're going to marry him, okay?"

"So…so you're okay? You're completely okay now with this?"

The sheriff nodded. "I thought I never would be, but Derek seems right. I'll allow it."

Stiles let out a high pitch squeal as he attacked his father with a hug. "I love you so much dad, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome, Stiles. I love you too." The sheriff laughed and hugged his son back.

.

.

.

Stiles was waiting by the front door texting Scott and waiting for Derek to come downstairs so they could leave. It was almost nightfall which meant they didn't have much time to do what they needed to do. Stiles had told Derek three times to be ready to go by 5, but it was now 5:30 and the teenager was getting nervous. What if they didn't make it back in time?

"Relax." Derek said sensing Stiles' anxiety while coming downstairs.

"Why aren't you worried about this?" Stiles asked tapping his foot ready to go.

"Because I have some kind of self-control, Stiles."

"Say that to me again around midnight." The teen mumbled stepping outside the Hale house with Derek behind him, but the man stopped mid step. Stiles turned around when he noticed Derek's shadow wasn't beside his own. "What's wrong?"

"Someone's here." The werewolf said looking around.

"We don't have time for this!" Stiles grumbled.

"Stiles, be quite!"

"Jesus!" The teen threw his hands up in the air. Derek blocked out his mate for a moment concentrating on the forest around them. He started to walk south, then turned east a little.

"What is it, Derek?" Stiles asked, but received no reply. Instead the werewolf began to phase, his bones cracking in certain places creating the framework for a stronger body as he walked with ease.

Stiles watched as Derek disappeared into the woods. He contemplated getting into the SUV, but decided against it and instead sat on the front steps of the house waiting. A while later a large flock of birds flew from the tops of the trees and Stiles wondered if that met something good or bad. He stood, ready to run or fight. _Probably run…most defiantly run._

A moment later there was a loud growl, it rumbled through the woods, causing more birds to fly. Stiles held onto the rail of the stairs, wondering what to do next.

A second later a boy came running out from the woods, and right away Stiles knew who he was. It was the kid Scott had smelled fear from, the same kid that Derek growled at in the store. The kid tripped as he ran, but got back up quickly, barely missing a step as Derek walked from out of the woods into the clearing.

"What the hell do you want?" Derek growled.

"Nothing!" The teen yelled holding his hands up. "I'm sorry!"

"You're on my land, you're in my territory!" Derek seethed.

"I didn't know!" The teen yelled.

Stiles watched them talk, but from a safe distance near the front door of the house. He didn't want to get involved, mostly because he knew if he put a foot on the ground Derek would growl at him like a kid…he was going to kick him in the shin the next time he growled at him…_Derek doesn't scare me…not as much…I mean sometimes like now it's pretty scary…but he wouldn't hurt me…_

Derek strolled to the teen, closing the distance between them instantly. He grabbed the teenager's shirt collar and shoved him up against a tree. "I could rip you're throat out right now and eat it." Derek hissed at the boy. "But for the sake of my mate, I won't."

"I'm sorry!" The kid said again, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"NAME!"

"Iss-"

"NAME!"

"Isaac!" The teen cried.

"Who's your alpha?"

"I don't have one!"

Derek dropped the kid to the ground, and relaxed a little. "How did you get here?"

"M…my dad. We moved here and things got out of hand, and I didn't mean to and I just…I…" Isaac started to sob. "I didn't mean too, but he…he pushed me to do it. He deserved it!"

His last three words surprised Derek slightly. He "deserved it"? It didn't take much to realize that the boy had killed his father. Where was the body? Derek didn't care. He looked over to Stiles who was staring at them with his mouth agape.

"Get up." Derek commanded.

The teen stumbled to get up and once up Derek grabbed him by the back of the neck and leaned close to his ear. "If you even think about touching him I'll murder you, where you stand, you hear me?"

"Y-yes!" Isaac said quickly.

"How long have you been like this?"

"About four months." The boy said and Derek nodded. It wasn't unlikely that Peter could have created this kid too, but Derek didn't want to jump to conclusions. He wasn't going to let this kid run around feral either. He could kill someone else and really cause a problem for him and other werewolves. Derek pushed the boy forward toward the house and Stiles straightened up a little waiting for whatever Derek was about to do.

"He's name is Isaac." Derek said flatly.

"Are you going to keep him?" Stiles asked.

Derek turned to Isaac.

"I don't have a place to go." The kid said quickly. "I can do whatever you want. I can clean your house, I can cook, I'm good with kids, I…"

"Alright, jeez." Derek let go of him again.

"So you're not going to kill me?" Isaac asked.

"You're not a threat, you don't have an alpha."

"Are you an alpha?" The teen asked innocently enough, but it caused Stiles to raise an eyebrow. He never did ask Derek what is rank was. He was always alone.

"Now that Peter is gone, yeah." Derek said answering a silent question Stiles had.

"Peter?" Isaac asked and Stiles nodded slowly.

"Wait here." Derek said opening the front door and ushering Stiles inside the white house. He closed the door and waited for Stiles to ask what he knew was going to be a slew of questions.

"So you're just going let him stay? What if he's dangerous? After that whole thing the other day you're just going to allow him to stay here? Are you crazy? Nah, you have to be stupid. I mean what if he does haven an alpha? And how long have you known you've been an alpha? I don't trust this…I mean how do you just accept him like that?" Stiles went on for a while calling Derek stupid and crazy and asking loads of questions about why Derek would allow Isaac into their house, and once Stiles realized that Derek wasn't answering him he got quiet.

"I know I was a little over protective the other day but if he's just going around Beacon Hills without an alpha things can get dangerous for all of us."

"So you're going to make him a beta or something?"

"More like an omega. He has to earn his place."

"How does this work?"

"I mark him with my claws."

Stiles nodded a few times before calling Derek stupid.

"Look, we are going to need more protection anyway when we have the baby." Derek explained and Stiles grew silent thinking about how much of a problem safety would be while he was holding a baby. Derek couldn't do everything, he was right.

"What about Scott?"

"Scott's…a different thing."

"How?"

"I don't like him."

"But you like Isaac?"

"Stiles."

"Do whatever you want. But it's six now!" Stiles said angry. This was the first time Stiles was actually completely upset with Derek over a matter. He decided to go upstairs and just ignore the problem for a while. It seems they wouldn't be going out tonight before the sun set.

.

.

.

Hello everyone!

As you can tell by the name I had to cut this chapter in half because I was trying to fit so much into it that before I knew it it was twice as long as any other chapter I had written before! So hopefully you guys won't mind. On the flip side the second half should be out sooner rather than later!

But hey, there are some good points in this chapter! Sheriff Stilinski is finally completely and one hundred percent into Stiles and Derek getting married! Whoo!

On top of that, wot's..wot's that? Could it be Isaac? Yes! He's here! He'll be playing in important role along with Scott in future chapters!

Until next time my lovelies!


	6. Chapter 6: We're moving along (part 2)

.

.The Strongest Feelings

Chapter 6

(Part 2)

.

Around seven that night Derek entered the nursery where Stiles was sitting in the rocking chair sleeping. He was complete upset with himself that he let his mate get that upset, but he did need Isaac, that went without saying.

"Stiles." Derek said softly shaking his mates arm. Stiles stirred a little before he opened his eyes and glared at Derek.

"What now?" He huffed.

"I'm sorry."

Stiles shook his head. "I said do whatever you want. I don't care, Derek."

"I mean it, Stiles." They stared at each for a moment.

"You're just really confusing me. You bark at me whenever I do something you don't like. And I try my best to be good, but then you just invite Isaac into our house and you don't even want to be around Scott."

"It's not that I hate Scott, Stiles."

"Then what is it?"

"He's a really strong werewolf. He doesn't know it yet, but he is. He doesn't need to be trained, and in time he'll realize what's best for him. I could train him and move the process quicker, but I know Scott doesn't want to hear it. When he's ready I'll add him to our pack. Isaac isn't the same. He's been a werewolf for four months? And he is just as confused as a newly bitten one. It's nothing personal Stiles. I just want to protect you, and I realize that I can't do that on my own. I need more people."

Stiles nodded slowly. He understood now why Derek was becoming increasing confusing about everything.

Derek touched Stiles arm, caressing his pale skin watching as the black hairs rose up a little.

"Derek…"

"If you don't want to tonight I can go somewhere."

"No."

"Stiles I don't want to force you. I remember the first time…and seeing you like that…"

"I'm okay Derek, really. Besides this is be our last full moon thing before we start with the baby won't it?" Stiles asked putting his hand on top of his mates.

Derek nodded and Stiles pressed his lips to his mates. "I'm okay."

"Were you thinking about the baby?"

Stiles turned a little red. "Maybe…kind of…sort of. I was also thinking about the wedding and everything."

"What about it?"

"We don't have a lot of money…well…I don't."

"I'll pay for it."

"That's not really it…I'm unsure of how my family will react to this. My dad made a big deal out of that case."

"Then we can have a small wedding. If you want we can even have a traditional wolf wedding."

"What is that?"

Derek stood up and pulled Stiles with him. "It's a small ceremony." The elder started as he guided Stiles out of the room. "Where we just invite the closest family and have it in the woods. Nothing special really. That's how my parents were married."

"So we just say some vows?" Stiles asked as they entered the master bed room.

"If you want. Mostly it's just a series of events. There are meanings behind everything, but I don't remember it all. As a matter of fact I don't even know who does the ceremony." Derek said closing the door behind them and locking it.

"Where is Isaac?"

"I told him to come back tomorrow…after this is over I'll be able to concentrate better." Derek mumbled looking Stiles up and down.

"What if he doesn't come back?"

"I'll hunt him down." Derek said in the same dark horse tone before he pushed Stiles backwards onto the bed.

"And what if someone comes here?"

"I'll kill them." Derek replied removing his shirt.

"What if they are stronger?"

"I'll fight them." Derek removed his belt and pants.

"Wha-what if they win?"

"I'll come out on top, I always do." Derek said with extreme confidence as he crawled onto the bed, his erection standing at attention with its inhuman red color.

"What if someone hurts me?" Stiles asked as Derek caressed the side of his mate's face, feeling the heat the rose there.

"I won't allow it. You're my top priority." Derek mumbled again as he grabbed Stiles' shirt and ripped it off the teen's body, causing him to turn pink from the friction. "I don't want you hurt." Derek mumbled touching the scars on Stiles' pale chest. Those scars were a flaw to him, but not of Stiles, to himself. He couldn't protect his mate, and that was sickening to him. He wanted to make things better, and my adding Isaac he was trying. He was going to build a wall of protection around the two of them. A pack so strong that no one could escape.

Stiles watched as Derek began to kiss his scars, then slowly move down his body to his navel, nipping and biting as he went.

"You'll always be there?" Stiles asked at Derek began to remove the teenager's jeans. Once they were off Derek crawled back over Stiles and stared into the younger's beautiful brown eyes.

"You're my soul purpose of living. Without you, there isn't a me, and I realize that more and more each day." Derek said before he leaned down and kissed his mate, feeling his way down the teen's body until he reached the boy's entrance and began to open him up.

It didn't take long, and before Stiles knew it he was on all fours in bed, gripping the sheets, and holding back screams that he knew he couldn't keep in forever. Derek was ramming into his, thrusting with such strength that Stiles was starting to cry. His arms buckled twice, but Derek held his up with his arms as pounded into him. The sounds of wet skin on skin and the smell of sex filled the air. Stiles couldn't breathe. He couldn't even begin to imagine anything better than this and right when his erection brushed the bed sheets a couple of times he couldn't hold back anymore and came. He called out Derek's name, but the werewolf wasn't letting up. Instead he dove into Stiles harder than before.

Derek's hands where now firmly on Stiles hips, guiding the pull and push of his red erection into and out of Stiles' thin body. The teen reached back, trying to get more comfortable, but it was a failed attempted. He knew mating wasn't about his pleasure as much as it was about getting pregnant.

Derek, without warning, slammed their bodies together causing Stiles to let out a loud high pitch noise just as Derek came deep inside his mate, spilling his seed as deep as it could go before pulling out for a moment. This gave the tired teen a moment to adjust himself, turning around so he was on his back now and facing Derek. His eyes were glowing, his teeth elongated, and his erection crimson. Stiles never understood why his penis turned red. But he didn't have time to ponder that thought long as Derek lined himself back up with Stiles and shoved himself in without warning.

He leaned over Stiles, working on the boy until he came deep inside again. Each time Derek came it was in a new position for Stiles, just so in the morning he wouldn't be so sore. And each time Derek came more and more semen began to drip and ooze from Stiles' entrance. At one point the sheets where soaked with it, and Stiles couldn't understand, or at that moment process why the sheets were so wet. Although as time passed, from all the semen lubricating him, the mating became easier.

"Derek!" Stiles moaned feeling his third orgasm hit him for the night and Derek's sixth. Once he felt himself settle down a little Derek pulled out and pulled Stiles around until he was on all fours again.

"I can't Derek…" Stiles huffed, but the teenager's pleas weren't heard, or rather they didn't need to be. Derek leaned in and began to lick Stiles' entrance. He began to lap up any sperm that had oozed from the boy, a first for mating and sex in general. Stiles started to relax into the feeling and soon the front half of his body was starting to come down from the mating high. He started to dose off as Derek lapped him up.

So when Derek decided to reenter him again unexpectedly Stiles couldn't handle it. He began to push away from his mate, trying to free himself from the hard grip the elder had on his hips, drawing blood, but Derek wasn't stopping. He picked up faster than where he had left off, his nails digging deeper than before, his erection somehow becoming longer until Derek slammed into Stiles, letting out a deep throaty howl that sent shivers down stiles back as he came into his mate for the eighth and final time that night. After a full minute Derek pulled himself out, an oozing trail of semen flowing freely from Stiles as he did.

Stiles pulled out of Derek's grip and looked up at his alpha, and was shocked to see that Derek had transformed completely. He wasn't sure when it happened, but looking at Derek that closely in that form made him feel extremely uncomfortable. Derek laid back, his erection finally becoming flaccid and returning to its normal human color, his body began to change back into a human as well. All the while Stiles watched with mixed emotions.

"Fuck…" Derek mumbled as he laid there with damp hair. His eyes were the last thing to change, and when they stopped glowing he rested his sights on Stiles. "Come here." He panted, but Stiles didn't move.

"Stiles…" He said, his face and tone were soft again, but he just couldn't pull himself to do it. When Derek realized this he sat up and reached out to Stiles, touching his back where he'd accidently clawed a little too deep into the skin drawing blood. "I'm sorry." Derek said softly, looking at what he did with shame. Mating was easier for them, sure with practice Stiles learned how to wake up feeling much better than earlier times. He leaned how to take care of the bites and bruises, but he still wasn't completely okay with everything. As much as he tried. Sometimes mating was easier than other times, but this time it was by far the most intense and the scariest for him. He didn't like Derek's wolf form, no matter how many times he saw it.

No matter how many times…

"It's okay, Derek." Stiles said after a moment. He took a deep breath and laid next to Derek on the bed. He'd be okay now that Derek was human again.

"I'm really sorry." Derek mumbled as he laid back too, touching Stiles until the boy felt relaxed enough to close his eyes. Derek reached over to the nightstand and took a pill from the bottle there and fed it into Stiles' mouth. The boy swallowed it before he drifted off to sleep. Derek watched over him that morning from 6 in the morning till 2 in the afternoon.

When Stiles woke up Derek was there with pain killers and his own support. It was enough to relax Stiles into forgetting about the shock of seeing Derek in wolf form, but Derek still sensed the emotion.

"Do you want to talk about this?"

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked getting out of bed slowly. He looked down and noticed the sheets. "We're going to need to wash those…like…today."

"Stiles." Derek rolled his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"You're uncomfortable with my wolf form, aren't you?"

Stiles fell silent for a moment. "It's not that I hate it Derek. When you're off fighting bad guys and saving the world it's fine…it's just…when we're doing that and I turn around I don't…see you there, ya know? I see someone else."

"My other form is still me Stiles, it's who I am. One hundred percent."

"I know that…it's…just…"

"Scary?"

"Sometimes…" Stiles huffed and quickly added. "When I turn around I want to see this Derek, not the crazy blood thirsty Derek that can kick everyone's ass in a ten mile radius."

"I can't change that. I can try to control it, but it's actually becoming a bit harder. Usually I don't change during full moons but with so many werewolves around now it just kind of happens."

"I understand…this is just me being a whinny bitch." Stiles shook his head.

"Scott's a whinny bitch. You're just getting use to something new." That made Stiles laugh and Derek grin.

"Alright…alright…" Stiles leaned over, feeling the pain in the lower half of his body as he kissed Derek.

"I would say maybe I should go away next time to give you a break, but next time…we'll be having a baby."

Stiles nodded. "Baby."

.

.

.

"Hey Linda." Stiles said greeting the lady at the front desk.

"Oh, hey Stiles, should I call your dad up?" She asked with a grin.

"Yes, please." He said and lady picked up her phone. A moment later the sheriff came around from the back.

"What's wrong, Stiles?" The sheriff asked.

"Why do you think there is something wrong?" Stiles asked.

"Because whenever you come over here you have a new conspiracy." The sheriff said flatly folding his arms across his chest.

"Can't I just say hello to my dad and tell him he's doing a great job keeping our fair town safe?"

The sheriff stared at his son blankly.

"Yeah that's bull crap, can we go into your office?" Stiles asked the sheriff nodded taking his son back. Once the door was closed Stiles took a deep breath and just blurted it out.

"Derek and I are getting married in two weeks." The teen said before his father even had a chance to sit down.

"What?"

"We don't want to have anything big, we're just going to have something small in the woods. I was thinking we'd invite Scott, his mom, and you…"

"Does she know about this?" The sheriff asked scratching his head.

"Scott told her a while back…like…two or three months ago." Stiles said fidgeting.

"Jesus." The sheriff said rubbing his hand over his head and sitting. "Where is Derek?"

"He's out working on something." Stiles said. _And by that I mean training Isaac._

"Right…" The sheriff nodded.

"Well….that's all I have to say, bye!" Stiles stood ready to leave.

"Sit back down." The sheriff said waving his hand and his son complied. "You don't think this is moving too fast?"

"No." Stiles shook his head. "We want to have a baby soon."

"Right…a baby. Do you know anything about kids? Where are you going to adopt?"

Stiles hadn't thought of a good enough cover story yet for all of this and it was starting to become obvious that he should have thought one up much sooner that right at this moment.

"America?"

"So you're doing an interracial adoption?"

"Yeah."

"Do you even know what that is?"

"No.

"Jesus, Stiles."

"I'm sorry! We haven't thought it all out yet, but we are getting it together."

"I just don't want you to make any mistakes."

"We won't! I promise!"

"You can't promise something like that." The sheriff said shaking his head.

"I can try." Stiles said determined.

"Just…remember to stay open about things with me, okay?" His father asked.

"I promise dad." Stiles aid feeling a little guilty. _As much as I can anyway._ They hugged and Stiles left, getting into his jeep and heading over to Deaton's vet. He had an appointment today and Derek was going to meet him there. Today was the day they inserted the Juluk into him.

.

.

.

Some serious smut in this chapter, whoo!

But yes, I finally uploaded part two of this chapter! The next chapter will start a serious movement in everyone's lives so I hope you guys are ready for it!

I also hope you liked this chapter! Please feel free to comment! I really appreciate it when you guys do!

Until next time my lovelies.


	7. Chapter 7: Red and White Ribbon

.

The Strongest Feelings

Chapter 7

.

Deaton was very nice when Stiles flinched away the first time, when he hit him the second time, and tried to run the third time. By the fourth time, Derek had lost his temper and held Stiles down so the doctor could do what he had to do.

"We can still adopt!" Stiles cried.

"Stiles." Derek snapped.

"I'm serious! We can just have human kids!"

"Shut up!"

"We can raise them like wolves! Think about Remus and Romulus!" The teen cried.

"Just stay still, Stiles! He already numbed the area!"

"You're not getting a bug up your ass!" Stiles snapped. "I'd punch you if I could move!"

"Almost done." Deaton said calmly.

"Oh God, why?" Stiles said trying to get up again. He wasn't about this.

"Just relax!" Derek said, but Stiles ignored him. As of late Derek had been trying to stop using his power as much as he did when they first met. He remember sometimes how Stiles would feel after he used it. He always felt confused with a bit of bitterness, so the werewolf knew Stiles would rather just feel most of his emotions than have them stifled. Although, at any point and time if Derek sensed a panic attack coming on he would stop it, and at the moment he was about to because Stiles was about to scream.

"Done." Deaton said removing his gloves.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus, get me out of here!" Stiles yelled sitting up. Derek shook his head, but held onto his mate's shoulder, taking away the panic that was starting to constrict Stiles' chest until he'd managed to take it all away. Stiles stared up at him and he stared back. It was a silent conversation.

"Okay, and so you know you aren't allowed to have sex for a week now. Then after that you a free to try." Deaton explained.

"How long is the womb good for?" Derek asked.

"Upwards of six months. Although after six the success rate goes down."

Derek nodded turning to Stiles. "Ready?"

"I was born ready." Stiles stood up.

"How are those pills working for you, Stiles?" Deaton asked as they walked out.

"Great, I haven't had a dream since!" The teen smiled.

"Great." Deaton grinned back and waved as they left, but Derek stopped short and turned around.

"Deaton." Derek started, "Do you know anything about weddings?"

"I've been a best man, twice." Deaton nodded.

Derek sighed. It was hard talking to the doctor sometimes. "Have you ever lead one?"

"Once or twice, are you tow planning on having one?" Deaton asked innocently.

"Yeah, can you do it?"

"I can see if I'm free, what day will it be?"

Derek looked at Stiles and Stiles looked back at him. "We aren't sure…like…next week maybe?" Stiles shrugged.

"That's cutting it really close."

The couple stared at Deaton wondering how to respond or if he would. Stiles was about to say something smart, but then Deaton finally spoke again.

"I'll do it, but it won't be the best."

"I'm fine with that." Derek said grabbing Stiles wrist and pulling the teen outside.

"We still don't have a date!" Stiles said as he was pulled outside. "What about cake?"

"At a traditional wedding there isn't a cake."

Stiles managed to pull his hand free and stared at Derek in front of his jeep. "What do you mean no cake?" Stiles asked.

"I mean, a traditional wedding doesn't have a cake. Do you think werewolves just have cake laying around?" Derek hissed.

Stiles shook his head. "I want a cake. I don't care what else is involved with this, but I want a cake."

"Stiles…" Derek rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"And I want it to be chocolate."

"Stiles…"

"And I want it to have those chocolate swirl things around it. It doesn't have to be a white cake."

"Stiles, shu-"

"AND! I want to cut the cake together."

Derek opened his eyes and stared at his mate. "Excuse me?"

"You hear me." Stiles said putting his foot down. He then turned and got into his blue jeep. Derek stared after Stiles for a moment before he got in on the passenger side. They pulled out of the parking lot and Derek wasn't feeling quite right about what just happened. So to make himself feel better at the next stop light he grabbed Stiles' shirt collar and pulled him close, so close Stiles could feel the heat from his deep breathes as he let out a thick growl that seemed to rumble through both their bodies.

Stiles trembled a little, afraid because Derek never, or least he was pretty sure rarely, growled at him. So when Derek pressed his lips to Stiles, the teen's almost panic attack subsided quickly.

"Don't tell me what to do." Derek whispered before he let go of Stiles. "The light's green."

"Huh?" Stiles was dumbfounded.

"Light; green." Derek barked pointing to the signal light.

"Oh, oh right!" Stiles said stepping on the gas. _Maybe…I don't…was that a good or bad thing?_

.

.

.

"Faster!" Derek barked watching as Isaac started to attack bunches of wood he had labeled as enemies. The elder werewolf was losing his patience's and wanted more than anything to just hit Isaac over the head with a blunt object until the boy learned how to fight for his life. It was beyond him how the teen managed to survive on his own with no training or guidance for so long. Scott, on the completely opposite side of things was gaining better control of himself alone than with help from Derek. It bothered the werewolf at times knowing deep down inside the truth. That Scott…might actually have what it takes to be an Alpha. Of course there was still the natural order of things. Derek was born, Scott was bitten; but that didn't matter if Scott became strong enough. So for now he'd let the boy learn on his own, only stepping in when absolutely needed. Then when he felt he needed more protection when the baby got here he would his mate's best friend to the pack. But not a moment sooner.

"Isaac!" Derek shouted.

"I'm. Trying!" The boy replied doing what Derek had instructed several times for him, yet he never seemed to get it correct.

Derek covered his eyes slightly when Isaac missed a step and fell flat on his face, the elder laughed before turning toward the house. He was done with the kid for today. _I just hope my own kid can fight better than this…_ Derek thought as he entered his house.

Stiles was busy with Scott talking about wedding things so that left him alone with Isaac, despite his best efforts at trying to get Stiles to stay. The boy was too excited that a few days from now he would no longer be Stiles Stilinski, but instead Stiles Hale. That made Derek grin a little as he poured himself a glass of water.

Isaac entered the house slowly, peaking around the corner and watching Derek drink his water. When he pulled the cup from his lips Isaac cleared his throat.

"You can come in, Isaac." Derek said setting the glass down. The teen entered and looked around.

"You have a nice house." Isaac said keeping his eyes downcast.

"Stiles redecorated last weekend."

"How long have you known Stiles?"

Derek glanced at Isaac who was now looking up, but away from him. "Almost two years."

"Oooh." The teen nodded. "So how did you meat?"

Derek glared at Isaac, but the boy waited quietly for the answer.

"His father arrested me, the next time I saw him at the store."

"Really? Why did he arrest you?"

"Don't you have something to do?"

"No."

"Go find something." Derek said walking past Isaac. He wasn't interested in sharing his life story with Isaac. He was a pack member, but that didn't mean he had to share his life with him. Just like Scott, he held them responsible for protecting his family, and in turn they got respect from him. He didn't give anything else. Letting people in was always his problem.

.

.

.

"Green and orange, finally offer!" Stiles said setting the two color swatches on the table. To that Scott nodded.

"Alright, this one is better than the last." Scott replied in agreement. The two boys were doing their best to make a color scheme for after the wedding ceremony which apparently would take place with only wolves…and Deaton…whatever Deaton was. After that they'd have an even smaller and quicker one for the humans and wolves, aka his father and Scott's mom, and then they'd have a small dinner at Derek's house. (Against Derek's wishes of course. He wasn't into having a lot of people over. The man was happiest with Stiles, and Stiles alone.)

"Alright, I'll go buy the paper plates and napkins…" Scott said scribbling down the colors. Scott was supporting his friend as best he could, despite the fact he thought they were still going kind of fast. Stiles swore that his father and Scott had secret meetings behind his back or something.

"Okay. And once we get the spot where the wolf part will take place I'll text you. Also Isaac is coming."

"The kid from the store?"

"Yup."

"Derek…is okay with him?"

"We talked about it…sort of."

"And he's not okay with me?"

"He thinks you're like a threat or something and you can grow on your own or something, blah, blah, blah. After a while I just kind of drown him out, ya know?" Stiles said standing and yawning.

"Whatever. So Issac, you, me, Derek, that guy…Deaton, and who else?"

"I think that's it. Then after that our parents and Allison, then a little party at Derek's. Nothing big. He doesn't like being around a lot of people." Stile said.

"Ha, Derek has dislikes." Scott said shaking his head. "Are we going out or something? Getting drunk?"

"I'm one step ahead of you." Stiles said reaching into his backpack and pulling out a bottle of tequila. "We, my friend, are going to get so hammered you're going to forget your name!"

Stiles popped the top and swallowed a huge gulp, and almost immediately regretted it. "Oh God!" He coughed, choking on the burn and horrible taste.

"Maybe we should do shots first, genius. Warm up a little." Scott said taking the bottle and going into the kitchen to retrieve shot glasses.

"Great, I'll call a stripper!" Stiles said heading over to the phone, as the burn hit his stomach. He froze like a deer caught in headlights and thought about what Derek was doing. He also thought about whether or not this was good for the womb. Then he shrugged. "Fuck it."

Scott came back in with two full shot glasses. He gave one to Stiles, they said cheers, and threw them back.

"Scott, I'm getting married man. My name is going to be Stiles Hale. Mr. Hale. Mister and Mister Hale." Stiles nodded with a sly grin. "Then we're having sex. Looooooots of sex."

"That's great Stiles." Scott said flopping into a chair.

"Looooots of sex. I'm going to be a whore for a week. Then have a baby. Then raise the fuck out of it. Then tell it not to have sex. Then get grandkids."

"Kids, ha." Scott said pouring another shot for himself and tossing it back. "Are you adopting?"

"No, no, no, Derek is going to impregnate me with some weird wolf stuff. I'm going to be a _mommy_." Stiles giggled.

"Are you already drunk?" Scott asked with a smirk.

"Nah." Stiles pulled his phone out and sat down. "I'm great." He pressed the first name in his phone, and waited.

"What?" Came Derek's voice from the other end.

"Heeyyyy, baby." Stiles laughed.

"Stiles, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about your ass." Stiles giggled again. Scott was cracking up in his chair, laughing at his friend's lack of control when drunk.

"Are you drunk?"

"Noooo." Stiles switched ears. "I wish I was, then I'd tell you how much I can't wait until we're alone because I'm going to blow you like a -"

"I'm coming to get you."

"What? No." Stiles cleared his throat. "I'm fine."

"I'll be there soon." The phone went dead and Stiles stared at Scott with his mouth agape.

"We gotta get outta here!" He stood quickly, but fell back into his chair. Being as light as he was drinking wasn't a good thing.

"I knew it; what is he coming over here now?" Scott asked standing and grabbing his friend's arms.

"Yes…yes…oh no." Stiles laughed and cried at the same time. "I have to make sure I cook dinner for my dad!"

"Stiles you're drunk."

"No I'm not!"

"You're wasted."

"Even better!" The teen laughed as Scott got him to his feet.

"Okay, listen to me. Hey!" Scott lightly tapped the sides of Stiles' face, but the teen pulled away from his friend and reached for the bottle. He brought the bottle to his lips again and downed a larger amount than the first time. The burn was just as strong, but the taste went down easier.

"How do people drink this?" Stiles coughed.

"In moderation; give me that!" Scott said snatching the bottle from his buddy.

"Come on Scott, this is all for you! You're…no wait, I'm getting married!" Stiles yelled just as Ms. McCall entered the house.

"Stiles?" She raised an eyebrow and both boys shut down at once. Scott opened his mouth then closed it.

"Is that a bottle of vodka?" She asked.

"Tequila." Stiles corrected and Scott punched him on the shoulder.

"Oh my God, you're not old enough to drink!"

"I mean, he is getting married soon!" Scott tried to clean the mess up.

"I don't care, I'm calling you father, Stiles. And you," Ms. McCall pointed to her son, "Upstairs to your room, now!" She reached for her cellphone and began to dial the number as the two teenagers complained.

"Mom, seriously, it's not that big of a deal!"

"What Scott said!" Stiles said hastily just as there was a knock at the front door. Ms. McCall eyed both the teens as she went to answer it.

"Oh…uh…Hello." She said a little taken aback. She had listen to Scott talked about him, heard Stiles call him names off all kinds, both good and bad, but she had never actually seen the man face to face. She never experienced his demander, which was both terrifying (From the news reports about him years back) and smoldering? He was a good looking man.

"Derek!" Stiles said happily walking up to Derek and swinging his arm around the older man's neck like they were just longtime friends.

"D-Derek." Ms. McCall repeated the name, although it was barely a whisper.

"I'm here to just pick him up." Derek said. "Good night."

"…right…good night." The woman said and with that Derek pulled Stiles with him into night, although it didn't take that much effort. The boy was clinging to him like glue and cheerfully giggling like a little school girl.

"Just get in the car Stiles…" Derek mumbled as he pushed his fiancé into the seat and buckled him in.

"Wait, wait, wait, what about the rest of the bottle?" Stiles said looking around frantically for it. Derek shook his head and shut the door before going around to his side and getting in. When they reached the Hale house Derek had lost all patience and proceeded to put Stiles over his shoulder and carry him upstairs to their bedroom. He removed all of the teen's clothes and pushed him in bed before he followed suit and got in bed as well.

Once the lights were out for the night Stiles leaned over and whispered softly into Derek's ear. "Do that thing you did with your tongue again. That was really…amazing."

.

.

.

Stiles the next day was a complete mess. Thanks to his hangover he didn't leave his bed, although his father did call him and yell at him for a good hour as to why underage drinking is bad. He also told his son that if he wanted to be treated like an adult he was going to have to start acting like one. Of course this caused a slew of emotionally charged questions and comments that eventually turned into a small fight between father and son, but by the end of the conversation everything was back to normal again, or as normal as it was from before.

"How are you?" Derek asked from the threshold of the room.

"Sick."

"Good."

"Get away from me, sourwolf." Stiles said covering his head with his blanket. He didn't need more fighting; not when he was sick.

"Deaton called."

"Did he cancel?"

"He said he was inviting an Alpha from somewhere far away."

"Why?" Stiles groaned.

"I didn't ask."

Stiles groaned again louder.

"Get some rest." Derek shook his head closing the bedroom door.

.

.

.

Stiles was nervous, more nervous than he had ever been in his entire life. More nervous than the time in 8th grade when the teacher said he might have to retake a placement test because he scored too high and everyone thought he cheated when he didn't. More nervous than the time he got up the nerve to try out for the lacrosse team. More nervous than the first time he talked to Derek when he was about to rip his throat out in the super market's parking lot.

If he could he would just run away with Derek and join the circus or something, but life wasn't that easy. Nothing was easy if you really wanted it.

Now, he stood at the edge of the forest waiting for Derek so they could take the deep trek into the woods to be with…werewolves…expect him. _I'm human…_ Stiles thought and laughed nervously. He felt his chest tightening up and wondered if he was about to have a panic attack. He hadn't had one in so long, a full on panic attack, and it all felt foreign to him. He felt his knees begin to buckle and his vision grow blurry as his heart sped up and just before he was about to crack, and that train was about to run over his chest, Derek touched his shoulder from out of the blue.

That small touch stopped the train from coming, it gave his knees strength, and took away the spinning. Stiles took a deep breath and felt Derek's hand touch his jaw line, bringing to boy's face up so they could look into each other's eyes.

"I love you." Derek said softly.

"I love you too." Stiles replied in the same tone. Derek leant down and kissed Stiles once on the forehead, then the left and right cheek, before he kissed his lips softly. When they parted Stiles was a little shaken up, but in a good way, in a euphoric way.

Derek took Stiles hand without another word and they walked hand and hand through the forest. Stiles had no idea where they were going or how they were going to get there, but he trusted Derek to find their way, and what felt like no time at all, despite the fact it was a mile, they reached their destination.

Stiles looked around at the familiar and the unfamiliar faces in the small circle in the woods. Scott, Isaac, Dr. Deaton, and one tall man wearing sunglasses. He instantly made Stiles feel uneasy as he stood there with his cane. Derek sensed this and touched the nape of Stiles' neck, calming the boy down, causing all fear and panic to leave his body. All traces of it were gone, and what was left was the joy and happiness of their wedding.

"Welcome." Deaton said with a warm smile. He moved to let the couple into the center of the circle. "We will begin now."

Deaton picked up a wooden box from the ground and opened it removing a white and red ribbon which he began to tie around both Derek's and Stiles' arms and hands until they were completely bond together. He then reached in the box again and removed a vial, opened it, and sprinkled the contents over them.

"Are you ready to take this next step, Alpha Derek and Stiles?" Deaton asked.

"Yes." They both said in unison.

Deaton then reached into the box one more time and removed a knife. It was sharp at the tip, but blunt at the end, with little engravings along its shaft and handle. The doctor sprinkled some of the liquid over the blade before he took it to Stiles' arm.

"Wha-" Stiles started but Derek stopped him.

"It's okay." Derek said calmly to his mate, holding his hands tighter and without fear both of them watched as Deaton sliced Stile's arm open. He repeated the same to Derek's arm and then stood back, watching as the blood left from both bodies and intertwined on the ribbon.

Derek's cut closed up instantly, and just when Stiles thought that he would have to wait weeks before his would heal, his also did the same; closing up slowly but surely.

"It is done." Deaton said with a grin once both cuts were healed completely. He removed the ribbon and cleaned the blood away quickly from both arms.

"That's it?" Stiles asked looking at his arm.

"That's it." Deaton smiled. "A traditional wedding isn't very romantic in human standards, but it's very important in werewolf standards."

"Will I always be able to do this?"

"No."

"Jees…" Stiles said touching the fading scare.

"Stiles." Derek said softly and the teen looked up just in time for Derek to capture his mouth in a kiss. Everyone around them clapped happily, well, all but the man in the sunglasses.

The party started the long trek back toward the Hale house, Derek and Stiles both happy to have finally gotten married and able now to start their life together. Completely.

"Congrats, bro!" Scott said slapping Stiles' arm.

Derek glared at him, but didn't say anything, instead he moved swiftly down the path.

"Thanks, man!" Stiles punched his friend back. "I didn't know it was going to happen like that, you know?"

"Yeah, I thought you'd have to eat a lion's heart or something." Scott laughed.

"Now that is crazy." The shaded man said and both boys fell silent. Neither of them knew the man nor was Deaton close to introducing him to anyone by the looks of it.

When they reached the edge of the forest they group stopped shot right at the threshold.

"Very successful." Deaton grinned.

"Very much so, until next time." The man said and turned on his heels, walking away in a completely new direction without another word.

"Yo, Deaton who was that guy?" Stiles asked.

"He's a very powerful Alpha from another pack. It is a custom to have at least one wolf from another pack present; although not needed, it is recommended."

"Oh…okay…I guess…seems normal enough…as normal as all of this can be I guess…not really amazingly normal…"

"Move, Jesus." Derek said pushing Stiles out of the woods.

.

.

.

The Hale was lit up from the outside. Since Derek had asked…well…more like demanded, that Stiles not host the party in his house; so Stiles and Scott decided to do it outside at dusk. They had another quick ceremony with an ordained priest in front of Stiles' family and friends and once it was over they sat down to eat amongst them. Although no longer than ten minutes into the event Derek had disappeared leaving Stiles outside alone with everyone. The teen noticed when they were about to make a toast. Stiles quickly got up to find Derek inside the house.

The werewolf was sitting in his living room flipping through channels on TV.

"Why are you in here?" Stiles asked, "We are about to make a toast and then cut the cake!"

"I'm not much of a crowd person. Also I can tell how everyone feels around me." Derek said without moving his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Your father, Scott's mother, Allison, and even Scott all have the same smell. It's…overbearing."

"…I didn't know…" Stiles shifted his weight a little unsure of what to do, but before he could come up with an idea Derek stood.

"Come on, I know how much you want to cut your cake." Derek sad and they walked outside where everyone was waiting. A toast or two was said before Derek and Stiles stood by their three layer chocolate wedding cake to cut it. Stiles smiled brighter than he had in the longest time as he ate some of his cake.

"Stiles, you're supposed to feed Derek!" Allison said pointing slightly. Stiles looked at his plate, then Derek who was casually staring at him. _I know he's indifferent either way…but…cake…oh!_

Stiles quickly grabbed another plate and cut another piece of cake. He then took off a bite size and held it up to Derek's mouth.

"Eat it, Sourwolf!" Stiles grinned and Derek smirked before he opened his mouth to taste the cake, which he admitted, was great. Everyone clapped and started to get up to each cut themselves a piece of the dessert.

"I'm ready for this to be over." Derek sighed.

"I thought wolves were social creatures." Stiles said as the couple sat at the table.

"Not me." Derek huffed.

Stiles stuck his tongue out at his husband…oh! Husband! Stiles smiled and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Derek asked opening a beer.

"You're my husband!" Stiles almost squealed.

Derek shook his head with a small grin. "And you're my mate."

.

.

.

That night, surprising to both of them they didn't have sex. As a matter of fact Derek thought it would be best to wait until the full moon. No matter how much Stiles asked, bagged, pleaded, and licked Derek, the werewolf was in full want of not having sex.

"Come on."

"Full moon."

"Why?"

"It'll work better during a full moon."

"I don't believe you." Stiles said leaning in and kissing Derek's neck. "Besides Deaton didn't say anything about doing it during a full moon!"

Derek pushed him away, and frowned. "How about I cut you a piece of cake, instead?"

Stiles stared at his husband. "I am not a kid, and I want to have sex!" _Wow, that is an extremely awkward sentence…_Stiles thought as he leaned to kiss Derek on the lips, only to be denied again.

"It's only six days away."

"I thought we were planning on having the wedding on the full moon." Stiles huffed. _I know I don't usually ask for it…but…I really want it tonight. This is what married couples do; they have sex._

"Are you really upset about it?"

"Derek look at my face!" Stiles pointed dramatically at his face and Derek shook his head. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm going to take a shower." Derek stood up ready to go upstairs.

"I'll join you."

"It's going to be a cold shower." Derek said bluntly. "Just…distract yourself."

"Distract…myself?" Stiles was angry now.

"Stiles…" Derek groaned before he lowered himself to be at eyelevel with sitting Stiles. "I love you, you know this. I just want everything to go right with this. The baby and everything. I have plans that I want to have done in order."

"Derek you can't plan a child, my dad told me that last night over the phone."

"You're dad doesn't know we're having a child, and not adopting so I assume he wouldn't know much about what's going on." Derek kissed the top of Stiles' head. "How about tonight, instead of sex I'll do something else for you."

"Like? Because I need to be sexed, I need to have sex, like, right now. This is technically our honeymoon."

"How about…" Derek pulled Stiles up from the chair. "I do that thing with my tongue you like so much."

Stiles eyes got really bright. "Yes!" He squeaked.

.

.

.

Hello everyone!

Thank you sooo much for reading!

I have some news, as you might have noticed my updates have slowed quite a bit. I have 20 projects due in this month alone, so I'll be busy with that mostly.

I'll try to write when I can, but don't expect every 3 or 4 days an update. Sorry. ;;


	8. Chapter 8: Adopting an Identity

.

The Strongest Feelings

Chapter 8

.

Stiles stared down at his stomach, it was…getting bigger and hard. It wasn't normal in any sense in his mind, yet there it was, staring him in the face like a gun. He was pregnant after two full nights of serious sex…or as Derek called it 'fucking'. _Sigh…he worked so hard at saying sex, and just one full moon and now he says the F word again…_

It had been over three months since that happened and now he had to come up with a plan to leave his father behind for the rest of his pregnancy until the baby was due, but how? Stiles bit his nails as he went into the close to get dressed. When he came out Derek was at the skin shaving his beard which had grown out quite a bit.

"Have you thought of anything to tell him? Because I haven't and I'm getting worried. Maybe I should…just…just tell him, you know?" Stiles said quickly as he started to mess with the tube of toothpaste on the counter.

"Don't worry we'll figure it out." Derek said calmly as he shaved.

"I don't know what to tell him!" Stiles yelled and Derek turned to him.

"Relax, you don't want the baby to get stressed out." Derek said, his eyes zeroing in on Stiles' little baby bump.

"Ha, the baby…" Stiles threw his hands up and walked out the bathroom. He was feeling more emotional than normal and wanted a chocolate bar. Downstairs in the kitchen sat Isaac, the new edition to the inside of the house. Before Derek made him stay outside, wherever that was. He never shared details, but now here was Isaac…eating his chocolate!

"YOU DIDN'T EAT IT ALL DID YOU?" Stiles asked pushing the teenager out of the way to grab the bar from him.

"No, no! I just took a nibble!" Isaac said standing up quickly to let Stiles sit.

"God, I'm so stressed out. We haven't come up with any ideas on how to tell my dad that I'll be leaving for a while…"

"Why not…just tell him you're going to another country to adopt a baby?" Isaac said and Stiles' chocolate almost dropped from his mouth…almost. But the creamy chocolate sweetness was saved by his hand.

"That's a great idea, how come I didn't think of that!" Stiles said with wide eyes at Isaac.

"I don't know…stress?" Isaac chuckled a little lightening the mood as Derek came downstairs.

"What's so funny?" The werewolf asked.

"We're going to tell him we're adopting a baby from another country and we'll be gone for a while!" Stiles said with a huge smile. "Isaac is a genius!"

The teen smirked but Derek frowned at the Omega. "Don't know about all that…" Derek opened the fridge and pulled out some leftovers from the night before.

"Don't listen to him, Isaac!" Stiles said and slapped the kid on his back.

"When do you want to tell him?" Derek asked. "It's pretty hot out to keep wearing a hoodie every day."

"Yeah, probably as soon as possible…" Stiles said finishing his chocolate just as there was a knock on the door. Everyone looked at one another, but in the end it was Isaac who went to answer the door. He didn't mind, he felt like he had to make himself a little more useful to Derek to get on his good side more. When he opened the door Scott was standing there.

"Hey Scott." Isaac said with a small smile.

"Hey, is Stiles here?" Scott asked and Isaac ushered him in.

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen with Derek."

The pair walked in together and the best friends bumped fists before Scott sat down across from him. "I have good news and bad news, which do you want first?" Stiles asked.

"The bad." Scott said concerned.

"Isaac and I just came up with a great plan which will mean Derek and I will have to leave for a while…until we have the baby. I'm beginning to show and I can't keep hiding from it from my dad…and everyone else. He keeps asking me if I'm moving around enough…it's his way of saying I'm getting kind of fat." Stiles huffed.

"Whoa, for how long?" Scott asked.

"Just until the baby, so five, six months." The teen said to his friend.

"Geez, what are you going to tell your dad?" Scott asked.

Stiles told him the plan.

"Where will you really be?"

"That's the good news! I'll be in town or somewhere close because we need to be near Dr. Deaton." Stiles said and Scott nodded just as plate of food was dropped in front of him. He flinched a little and looked up at Derek.

"I'll just move over…haha…" Scott said getting ready to move.

"No." Derek said. "Eat it."

The two stared at each other for a moment before Scott shifted his eyes away from Derek's.

"Are you….sure?" Scott asked, but Derek didn't reply. Instead he went back to cooking so Scott picked up the fork, and while staring at Stiles took a bite of the food. It was delicious…?

"I think it's a peace offering." Stiles whispered and Scott nodded as he continued to eat.

"It's…really good. Wow." Scott said through bites.

"So that means that you and Isaac have to look after the house while we are gone…" Stiles began again. "Nothing major or anything."

"Not a problem!" Isaac said with a small grin.

"We're going to party it up!" Scott said high fiving the teen.

"No parties." Derek barked. "No people over. If I find an unfamiliar scent in this house when I return both of you will be taking dirt naps or worse."

"What's worse than death?" Isaac asked and Derek snarled.

Both boys nodded quickly and Derek turned back to the stove.

"So when do you leave?" Scott asked.

"I don't know…soon…maybe?" Stiles said scratching the back of his head. "Derek and I haven't actually talked about this fully, haha…"

"Well, don't sweat it you can count on me…and Isaac." Scott said confidently.

"That's what I'm afraid of…" Derek said leaving the kitchen to the teens as he went to go eat in the den.

After breakfast was over Stiles hopped in his jeep with Scott and headed over to his house across town. When he pulled up to the front of the house his father's car was parked out front, which met he was home today surprisingly. _I thought I was going to have to wait a while…_

Stiles took a deep breath.

"You okay?" Scott asked.

"Yeah…I just wish I didn't have to hide all of this from him. He wants me to be all open with him and I can't even tell him about the weird supernatural life I live and married."

"I can't tell my mom either…and it was…really, really, _really _hard at first. She almost caught me a few times. So if I can do this, you can do this too, man. Don't think too hard about it."

"Yeah…you're right." Stiles took another deep breath before he opened his car door and got out. The two teens knocked on the front door and when Sheriff Stilinski opened the door he was a little shocked.

"Hey! I wasn't expecting you here today!" He said ushering them in. "How's your day going, guys!"

"Alright, how about yourself?" Scott asked as they sat down in the living room.

"Pretty good, can't complain, I had pork chops last night."

"Dad!" Stiles scowled.

"I can only endure so much, son. I bought Kale yesterday and I have your recipe for it so don't worry. What did you guys come here for anyway? Checking up on me? Haha."

Stiles cleared this throat ready to spin his story as best he could. "Actually I just came here to tell you that Derek and I think we want to go on a honeymoon finally. So we'll be gone for a while."

"Where are you going and for how long?"

"Just a few months…we're planning on going overseas…Derek…has connections there."

Sheriff Stilinski sat back a little. "Connections, huh? I thought all of his family was dead."

"They're…business connections." Stiles smiled.

"Well…you're married now, so I can't stop you. You'll call right?"

"Oh yeah, all the time!"

"And what about Scott? Are you going?"

"Oh, no, no!" Scott said with a grin. "I'm just watching the house and working here. I have my own thing I'm doing with Allison too."

The sheriff scratched the scruff under his chin.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"You seem nervous."

"I'm not nervous."

"uh-huh."

"Actually…" Stiles got ready to tell the bigger part of his lies. "We are…planning…while on vacation…and trust me we've thought about this a lot! We have papers, and looked at sites, and searched for some of the best places to look for-"

"While you're gone you're going to adopt aren't you?" The sheriff finally asked, cutting his long winded son off.

Stiles stared blankly at his father. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

The sheriff just shook his head. "What country?"

"We haven't decided yet…"

"I think Africa or Asia would be good." The Mr. Stilinski thought out loud.

"We thought about those…" Stiles bit his lip. _Sorry dad but this kid is going to end up looking a whole lot more like you then anything else…maybe it'll have Derek's nose…or eyes…mouth would be great too…_

"And this is what you're sure about? Adoption isn't like getting a pet fish or a dog, Stiles."

"Derek and I have talked about it, we are sure."

Sheriff Stilinski turned to Scott. "Did you know about this?"

"Not until very recently." Scott replied honestly.

"We were keeping it on the low in case things didn't work out…but hey, so far so good!"

"What about school?" Stiles' father asked.

"After the kid is old enough I'll go back if that is what you want."

"I would like that…and where is Derek? I feel like he should be here to have this conversation instead of Scott, no offence."

"None taken!" Scott said quickly.

"He's busy at work, and staying out of trouble like you ask of him. He's really great, he cooks, he cleans, he works out…" _And I really couldn't ask for anything better…_

"Alright, and Stiles." The sheriff said.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen anything weird over there near Highway 47?"

"Nothing beyond the freaky supernatural usual." Stiles laughed lightly.

"Haha, but I got another call."

"Really?" Stiles perked up. "Nothing…actually supernatural, right? Haha…"

"I'm not sure, they caller didn't give us much information and when we got there, there wasn't anything we could see…except for animal sounds."

Stiles did remember hearing howling last night, it could have been that…

"I haven't heard anything, but if I do you're the first person I'll tell!" Stiles quickly said. "But we should be going now. We've got vacation stuff to get and maybe baby shopping!" Stiles grin cheerfully. He was a little sad about lying to his father again, but it would be better than telling him his son-in-law was a werewolf and he was having a baby.

The sheriff stood with his son and Scott. "Alright… I won't keep you two long then."

Stiles hugged his father. "I'll stop by tomorrow and drop of some healthier food."

"Jesus."

"See you later, Mr. Stilinski!" Scott called as they walked out.

Once inside the jeep Stiles rested his head on the stirring wheel.

"You okay?"

"No…well…yeah." Stiles grinned. "I'm happy my dad knows he's going to be a grandfather…and I'm going to be a dad. I just wish I could tell him the truth. He'd the only person…" Stiles shook his head and started to engine. "Whatever."

They pulled out headed toward Highway 47.

.

.

.

Derek watched as Stiles sat on his suitcase and tried to zip it up. He didn't want to fold any of his clothes, and therefore the case was impossible to close.

"I don't see why you just didn't fold them." Derek said watching his mate struggle.

"Because I'm still a man!"

"That has nothing to do with being a man."

"Shut up!" Stiles huffed as he continued to pull the zipper around.

Today they were actually planning on taking a trip for a while out of boring Beacon Hills. At first Derek didn't want to do it, he wanted Stiles to be as close to Dr. Deaton, but after going to the doctor three times in the past week Derek was finally willing to allow them to go somewhere for an actual honeymoon. Also this made the honeymoon part of Stiles' lie true, which brought down his worries.

"Do you want me to help?"

"No!" Stiles said 3/4ths of the way there.

"Alright." Derek said still watching his mate struggle. It was kind of funny and kind of pathetic at the same time.

Just when Stiles was about to give up and admit defeat he finally managed to pull the zipper to the end of the suitcase. With a big smile he turned to his husband with a smirk on his face.

"Done."

"Bravo." Derek said looking over Stile's body.

"What?"

"You look nice today."

Stiles looked down at himself. He was wearing a video game T-shirt, dark wash jeans, and a jacket…all of which he'd owned for several years…_I'm pretty sure he's seen me in all of this before._

"T-thanks?" Stiles said with a small grin. _I'll take a compliment none the less._

Derek reached over and pulled Stiles from his position on the floor to on the bed and on top of himself. He then pressed his mate's head to his chest and just held him like that for a while.

After Derek had managed, with two days of business, to get Stiles' pregnant all he wanted to do now was cuddle him…or maybe just tell him how nice he looked all the time, because he did. More than anything he, to him, seemed to be glowing.

"Cuddle time, huh?" Stiles said.

"You seem to like it better than fuck time." Derek mumbled. "Sex time…"

"Shut up." Stiles mumbled back and closed his eyes. Packing was done, but when they were leaving for and where was still up in the air as far as they were concerned at that moment. The two stayed tangled in each other's arms for quite a while until finally, and with much disappointment, Stiles pulled away.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Stiles said sliding out of bed. Once he relived himself and returned to the room Derek was by the door with the suitcases.

"Ready?" Derek asked.

"As ready as I can be." Stiles said reaching for his bag, but Derek pulled it away from him. "What?"

"You shouldn't lift anything heavy."

"I'm pregnant, not incompetent!"

"Doesn't matter." Derek said taking both the bags and carrying them downstairs. Isaac came out from the den to great the two on their journey off.

"You've been living with us for more than four months," Derek started, "So I want you to act like you know what to do once we're gone."

"I will!" Isaac said with a grin.

Derek stared at him, his eyes cold and angry. Isaac dropped his eyes to the floor.

"Say it." Derek demanded.

"No parties, no drinking, no people, unless it's Scott to help me in case of danger or if you call." Isaac said quickly.

Derek nodded and turned to his mate who was staring at him with disapproval, but dismissed it. He knew he wasn't going to get through Derek's tough guy act, which was a part of him when he was around people just like how sweet he was when he was around him.

"I'll be in the car. Bye Isaac!" Stiles said with a wave and grin before he left out the house. Derek glared at the teen once more before pulling the cases outside and slamming the door shut. "Come on, Sourwolf, I'm sure you've scared him enough!" Stiles called over his shoulder.

Stiles hopped into the SUV and waited as Derek put the luggage in the back and got in the driver's seat.

"Hey Derek…you haven't noticed anything weird around here, have you?" Stiles asked casually as they started down the road.

"No, like what?"

"Animals…noises…supernatural beings besides the normal fair?"

Derek sideways glanced at his mate. "No."

"My dad said he's been getting a few calls out here."

"It might have been Isaac…or even us training."

"Maybe…speaking of training is Scott in or out of our group thing because I'm still confused on that?"

"Stiles."

"And I know you want to wait until whatever and a day, but if you don't train him how is he supposed to fight or protect or whatever?"

"Stiles…"

"Not that I'm against my buddy not fighting because believe me I don't want to be a part of it or him-"

"STILES! Nothing is going to happen to Scott, and whatever your dad heard is probably nothing."

"Well…it was more of a call to the station, but whatever…" Stiles stared out the window.

"Don't pout."

"I'm not pouting."

"Yes, yes you are."

Stiles opened his mouth to say something witty, or smart, even clever, but nothing came out so he just closed it and looked out the window more. Where ever they were going he wanted to get there quick instead of having to combat each other's point of views of the world or whatever they were talking about…Stiles internally sighed. Honeymoon.

_I want it._

_A Honeymoon._

.

.

.

They drove for what felt like hours until Stiles had no choice but to fall asleep. When he woke up it was dusk out and he could hear the sound of water? Slowly he sat up and noticed the car was parked and Derek was gone. He panicked for a moment and unbuckled his seatbelt, getting slightly tangled in the process as he hopped out the car.

Soon as he turned around he stood shocked for a moment. They were on the beach.

_But where is…OH!_

Derek was less than five feet from the back of the SUV looking at the waves as they softly crashed against the sand.

"Glad you're awake." Derek said not turning his head.

Stiles grin and slowly walked up beside him, wrapping his arm around Derek's waist.

"I should have packed swimming trucks." Stiles said looking at the view.

"You don't need those once the sun sets." Derek said looking down at Stiles with a grin. Stiles felt awkwardness wash over him. _Skinny dipping? Is that what this is all about? He just wants to see my junk, I knew it. Oh, wait…I can't get in the water right now…I…ugguuggughhh…_

Stiles' face scrunched up.

"Not the reaction I was expecting." Derek said taking his arm and putting it around Stiles to pull him closer.

"…You don't think my stomach looks weird, huh?"

"Nope."

"And you don't mind my chest?"

"Nope."

Stiles nodded. Good enough for him he guessed.

"Why would I not like it after all this time, Stiles?" Derek asked. "I don't like your scars, I'll admit that, but I don't think they take anything away from you."

"Just…it's different in the bed…or car…or forest than the water…we're just...out in the open!"

Derek shrugged. "Better get use to it." Derek put his hand on the nape of Stiles' neck and started to walk him forward onto the sand.

"You're so pushy." Stiles mumbled.

"Shirt off."

"Case in point!" Stiles said shaking his head, but took his shirt off none the less. Derek did the same and soon the two of them were at the water's edge; letting the cool water rise over their feet.

Stiles' mumbled something so low Derek couldn't hear him. "What?" The older man asked.

"LAST ONE IN IS A ROTTEN EGG!" Stiles yelled and ran into the water, his earlier insecurities pushed to the back of his mind as best as he could do it.

Derek smiled and laughed, following his mate in at a slower pace. When Stiles was at a good depth he turned around was surprised to find Derek was directly behind him.

_He's just as good in water as he is on land._

Derek wrapped his hands around Stiles and kissed him. His eyes traveled in the dim light over Stiles' body, from his wet brown hair to his lovely neck, and his chest which still contained the scars from night terrors past. And just below the water was something Derek couldn't help but fall weak at the sight of, his own creation awaiting in his mate's belly. His unborn child still and alive in its womb.

"I love you so much." Derek said kissing Stiles' lips, it was almost desperate. "I love you…I love you…"

"I love you too!" Stiles moaned in between kisses.

"How long can you hold your breath?" Derek asked after a moment.

"Pretty long." Stiles replied. He was about to talk about his time on the swim team in middle school but before he could Derek and him were underwater, their bodies entangled in each other's and water kisses given to each of their lips.

This was a great start to their honeymoon.

.

.

.

Whooo! Stiles is having a baby and Derek is completely in love with his mate more than usual. It's all about the glow~

I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter, and also I'm sorry I took so long to upload this! I'm in the middle of finals week and it's all very stressful.

Please remember to comment and leave messages saying whether you liked it or think I can improve in areas!

Thank you again! Love you lovelies! Bye!


	9. Chapter 9: Double Happiness

.

The Strongest Feelings

Chapter 9

.

Drowning

Drowning

Drowning

Something had Stiles' leg and it was pulling him down farther into the depths of the sea. He struggled to break free, but the grip and weight of whatever it was too great for him to out swim. He was running out of oxygen and the harder he struggled for his life the harder it was for him to keep his last breath in. Just as his body was about to force him to take a breath underwater Stiles looked down and saw just in the dark blue blackness his face. Peter's face. Dragging him deeper into the cooling water. He gasped, releasing his last breath and painfully slipped into death; choking on the salty sea.

Drowning as the sea took Derek away from him.

Drowning as the sea took his child away from him.

Drowning as the sea took friends and family from him.

Drowning as the sea took _everything _away from him.

Cleansing him of everything he once loved and rinsing him of everything he needed.

Drowning.

.

.

Stiles sat up with a start, grasping his neck as he choked and coughed on invisible water. Tears were streaming down his cheeks before he realized what had happened for the third time since they got to the beach. Stiles had forgotten his meds, but worst of all he didn't tell Derek he forgot them and instead of being honest like he should, he suffered in silence and went back to the sleeping pattern he had before they met Dr. Deaton. He barely slept.

Worst of all he was starting to pick fights with Derek almost every day and he knew Derek hated it.

He looked around the small living room in the hotel suit, the sun was still pouring into the grand scale windows, so he knew he couldn't have slept that long. But he also knew that Derek should be back any moment. And just as that thought past is mind the door made the unlocking sound and Derek entered with a bag of groceries.

Stiles quickly stood up and headed to the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked noticing the anxiety in the room, and the faint smell of tears. Since Stiles was pregnant his sense had improved a small amount to better help protect his mate.

"Fine." Stiles choked out closing the bathroom door.

Derek stared after him for a moment wanting to knock on the door, but instead put the food away in the marble kitchen.

When Stiles came out of the bathroom a while later Derek was sitting in the living room watching TV. "It's happening again, isn't it?" Derek asked without turning his head.

"What is?" Stiles asked staying out of sight of Derek.

"Your nightmares."

"No, I just…I just stubbed my toe before you walked-"

"Stiles, don't lie to me. This is the third time. Did you pack your meds?" Derek stood and turned to face him, crossing his arms and waiting.

Stiles thought about lying, he opened his mouth, but closed it and just shook his head, resting his hands on his growing stomach. "I'm sorry…I forgot…" He whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know…" The teen said, but actually he did know. He didn't want to upset Derek, nor did he want to go back home so early because he needed to get the pills. They'd been there for a month and Stiles had slept maybe a fourth of that time.

"This isn't good for the baby."

"I know."

Derek ran his fingers through his black hair before he sighed and walked over to Stiles, wrapping his arms around his mate to comfort him the best way he knew how. Stiles felt his pain and sadness, but mostly his anxiety leave his body leaving him with this light but equally empty feeling. Derek leant down and kissed him on the cheek, then the lips.

"Let's go home."

"I don't want to."

Derek stared at him for a moment. "We have to."

.

.

.

The trip back home was quiet for the most part, Stiles was so tired that he couldn't carry on a conversation not matter how hard he wanted too. Plus the feeling of being in a car for so long was making him sleepier.

When they entered Beacon Hills Derek wasted no time in going straight to Deaton's office.

"Are you coming inside?" Derek asked.

"No, I'll wait here." Stiles mumbled, too tired to barely form words.

Derek got out and left Stiles in the car and the teen instantly closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep. He was at the beach again with Derek on night five. They were in the water and Derek was supporting his body with one arm as he started to enter him from behind. He felt himself stretch open as his mate filled him with his hard member until he was fully in. Then Derek pulled out, all the way to the tip and just as Stiles was about to ask why Derek slammed so fast and hard into him he almost fell over.

"Get on your hands and knees." Derek whispered into Stiles' ear and instantly the teenager was on his knees, his body ready to receive more of his mate.

The water splashed all around them as Derek continued to tease slowly in and out of Stiles' and when least expected slam into him with such force that Stiles gasped and moaned, gripping the sand underneath them, only to have it slowly wash away from his grip.

"Derek, faster…" Stiles panted as his mate continued to tease him. "Please Derek." He moaned.

"Faster?"

"Yeah, come on, wolf boy!" Stiles said loudly. Derek held onto Stiles, steadying him so he wouldn't fall over and started to relentlessly pound into the teenager, the sound of splashing water drowning out Stiles' loud and wonton sounds as he came quicker than he wanted too. Derek stopped after a moment, pulling out and turning Stiles' around so he was facing him.

"I love you so much." Derek said stroking himself as Stiles watched.

"I love you more." Stiles said and Derek started to come right on-

.

.

The sound of the Derek growling woke Stiles' up almost instantly, he was panting, but in the best way possible. He looked around for a moment, confused and a little frightened until he realized where he was. He was home and was being carried by Derek. He craned his neck around to find that Scott and Isaac were sitting on the floor in the den with bags upon bags of food, cans, and other junk scattered around in a huge mess.

"I…we…weren't expecting you home so soon!" Isaac said quickly standing up.

"I'm going to rip both of your throats out." Derek growled turning and walking upstairs. Stiles could hear his friends scrambling to clean up the house before Derek returned.

"How did we get here so fast?" Stiles asked stretching in Derek's arms.

"I assume you had a pretty good dream." Derek said opening their bedroom door and setting Stiles on the bed.

"Why?" The teen asked and Derek cocked an eyebrow.

Stiles followed his mate's eyes to his pants where, surprise, there was the beginning of wetness seeping through his pants.

"Oh…oh…" Stiles blushed feeling highly embarrassed. He couldn't remember the last time he had a wet dream, and the fact he had one in front of Derek was ten times worse.

"I actually smelled your arousal when I got in the car." Derek grinned walking away into the bathroom.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Stiles asked starting to wiggle out of his pants and shirt.

"Because you needed sleep." Derek called.

Stiles stared down at his belly, he was almost six months pregnant now and it was impressive.

When Derek returned with new clothes and a warm washcloth he stopped and just started at his mate examining himself. Stiles sat up on the headboard of the bed and just casually rubbed his growing belly, without a care in the world; it was beautiful.

"Here." Derek said after a long moment dropping the clothes next to Stiles.

"Thanks." He said still staring at his belly as Derek spread his legs to clean up the left over semen.

"Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" Stiles asked and Derek stopped mid wipe.

"I never thought about it." Derek said honestly. He'd be happy no matter the sex of the baby.

"If it's a girl we should name her after your mother…if you're okay with that?" Stiles asked staring up at Derek.

The older man was quiet for a while and continued to clean Stiles off.

"You don't have to like it…it was just a suggestion."

"No I like it." Derek finished and grabbed Stiles' pants, putting them on the boy. "I wouldn't mind, actually I think it's a great idea, Stiles."

Stiles grinned and went back to staring at his belly. "And if it's a boy we can name it Cade…or Derek Jr…"

"No, not junior." Derek said getting into bed with Stiles. He pulled a pill bottle out of his pocket and handed it to him. "Take this."

"Aren't you going to beat Isaac and Scott to a bloody pulp?" Stiles asked as he took the pill.

"I thought about it, but right now I rather just be here with you." Derek said kissing Stiles' forehead. "Go to sleep, I'll watch over you."

.

.

.

Stiles stared in the mirror, he was eight months pregnant now yet he felt more like 14. He rubbed his belly in the mirror, feeling the baby give a tough kick back.

"He's a fighter." Derek said from the bed.

"Picking sides, huh?" Stiles turned toward Derek.

"No, not yet."

Stiles got on the bed and rested his head on Derek's chest. "I want to see my dad."

"I know you do." Derek said brushing his fingers through Stiles' hair. "Why don't you call him?"

"He's at work until three tonight then he's going straight to bed." Stiles murmured just as the door was assaulted with knocking and yelling. The pair shot up and Derek hurried to the door and opened. Isaac was standing there panting with wild eyes.

"What happened?" Derek asked.

"Scott and I were in the woods…and there was a werewolf….he'd headed toward the house…" Isaac was completely out of breathe and Derek told him to stay with Stiles. Derek bounded down the stairs, out the front door, and into the woods. He picked up Scott's scent almost instantly and also the faint scent of someone else.

When he reached Scott he was leaning against a tree trying to catch his breath.

"What happened?" Derek growled.

"There is this guy; he's strong. Isaac and I tried to hold him off but he escaped." Scott said glancing down at the large strip of fabric missing from his shirt with blood, but the gash had healed.

"Which way did he go?"

Scott tilted his head in the direction. "I'll go with you."

"You'll just slow me down, Scott."

"No, I'm fine." The teen replied determined. He pushed away from the tree and started in the direction with Derek close behind him. They stopped just short of a clearing and in the center was the werewolf. He was facing away from them, but they could hear him mumbling something to himself.

"What's he saying?" Scott asked leaning trying to hear him.

Derek glared at him then back at the werewolf, but was startled to find the man had turned around and was staring at him. It was then that Derek instantly recognized his face, or at least the lower half of it from his wedding. He was missing his sunglasses exposing his dead and still red and white eyes.

"Hello gentlemen." He spoke as if they were a foot away from them, his tone smooth but strong in his human form.

"What do we do?" Scott asked quickly.

Derek thought for a moment unsure himself. He took a moment before he took the few steps to enter the clearing.

"What do you want?" Derek asked trying but failing to keep the venom out of his voice.

"Is that any way to treat a former wedding guest?" The man asked with a forced smile. His eyes still and dead and his mouth shaped a weird display of mixed emotions.

"You came onto my land, I have the right." Derek barked. He had a short temper today.

"I'm just here to check up on you and your…growing family, Derek." The man said extending his hand. "You can't expect anything else from me."

Derek stared at him, waiting for him to attack, but the man stood still, his dead eyes just above Derek's wild ones.

"How far along is he; your mate? He must be about to _pop._"

"I asked you a question." Derek hissed.

"And I GAVE YOU ONE!" The man roared so loud it shook the ground slightly.

Derek got lower to the ground, ready to attack. "Leave now!"

The dead eyed man laughed. "You don't scare me, Derek Hale. I've stood in the middle of disaster and laughed at it. I've sat in the middle of chaos and smirked. You do not move me." He cocked his head up slightly. "I expect a better scent from a man of pure blood, but I guess it can't be helped when you're laying with a human."

Derek's blood boiled.

"Come, come, and say what you want." The man made the same unsettling grin again.

"Get. Off. My. Land." Derek said starting to shake. He didn't know how long he was going to be able to hold back.

The man shook his head slowly, in a mocking way, and Derek sprung at him, just short of knocking him down. Derek landed on all fours and turned to find the man on the other side of the clearing where Scott sprung out and missed him as well, but the man grabbed Scott's left leg and slammed him into the ground.

"Children shouldn't indulge in adults' fights." The man said rolling his shoulders. He then spoke without turning his head toward Derek. "As for you, I will be around. I'll hunt where I please and do as I please until I feel it's time."

"For what?" Derek seethed.

At that the man smiled and simply walked away from the clearing, and Derek watched. He was strong, there was no doubt there and he wasn't going to waste his energy on fighting him. He turned and headed for home.

"You aren't going to go after him?" Scott asked.

Derek kept walking as he spoke and Scott followed. "Rule number one of your training, pick your fights."

.

.

.

Stiles and Isaac were sitting in the bedroom together playing video games when Derek and Scott entered. Isaac instantly stood but he wasn't sure why; reflex?

"What happened?" Stiles asked waiting on news. "Isaac wouldn't tell me anything."

"Nothing." Derek said simply sitting in a chair in the room.

"No, no there was something! You ran out of here for nothing!" Stiles said.

"Stress isn't good for the baby." Isaac said and Derek pointed to him.

"What he said."

"Derek! Come on! Tell me, I won't stress out! Please!" Stiles said. "Scott, we are best friends, you'll tell me right?"

Derek glared at Scott and the teen shook his head. "Sorry man." Scott said grabbing Isaac. "We'll be downstairs." He said before the two of them left.

"You have to tell me." Stiles said to Derek.

Derek shook his head.

"Was it dangerous? Should I call my dad?"

"You're out of town until that baby is born, remember?" Derek said and Stiles pouted. Derek stood and went over to his mate, putting his hand on the top of his head. "It's only for one more month."

"I miss my dad." Stiles whispered rubbing his belly.

"One month isn't that long if you think about it." Derek said.

"I think about it a lot actually…" Stiles looked up at Derek. "I want this kid to love its grandfather."

"And they will." Derek kissed him.

.

.

.

Stiles was in the kitchen chopping up green onions to put in a soup he was making for dinner when the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Isaac said hurrying to the door.

"Okay…" Stiles said to himself as he tossed the green bits into the soup. A moment later Scott came around the corner.

"Sup bro, wow your stomach is huge!" Scott exclaimed bumping fists with Stiles.

"The baby is due in a week and I'm ready! Derek said we can go shopping for more baby stuff today too!"

"What do you have so far?"

"Just the stuff in the nursery right now. I want to get blankets, clothes, bottles, diapers, and-" Stiles dropped the knife he was holding and held his stomach.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked getting closer.

"I don't know…this sharp pain. Fuck!" Stiles hissed out. His body felt like it was on fire from the inside.

"Do you want me to call Derek?"

"No…nooooo!" Stiles grabbed the counter. "Okay, okay now you can call him!"

Scott quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Derek's number. "Do you think there is something wrong with the baby?" Scott asked.

"Maybe?" Stiles said letting the extremely sharp pains subside slowly. "I can barely breath…holy…"

"Sit down!" Scott said guiding his friend to a seat. Stiles held his belly and started to breath in sharp shallow breaths. He felt like he was having a panic attack, but the pain was far worse than anything he had ever felt.

"What's going on?" Isaac asked peaking around the corner into the kitchen while Scott explained the situation to Derek over the phone.

"Isaac come here!" Stiles said reaching out. When the boy was within reach he grabbed Isaac's arm and squeezed it as hard as he could. He complained a little, but Stiles told him to shut up because he was a werewolf. _This shouldn't affect you at all!_

"He'll be here in a second." Scott said looking around nervous and unsure what to do.

"I hope nothing is wrong with the baby." Stiles said holding his belly as Derek flew into the house.

"Come on, we're going to Deaton." He said picking his mate up.

"What? No, I'm fine now. Put me down!" Stiles said starting to struggle just as the second pang of intense muscle spasms hit him. He screamed and Derek hurried him out the door and into the SUV.

"Do you want one of us to come?" Scott asked.

"No stay here." Derek said before burning out of the parked spot.

"Derek!" Stiles said gritting his teeth.

"We'll get there soon!" Derek replied reaching over and touching Stiles' stomach only to have his plan of relieving some of the pain rejected. "I don't know what's going on."

"DEREK!" Stiles screamed.

"We are almost there." Derek said stepping on the gas.

"Derek what if there is something wrong with the baby?" Stiles cried as they got closer.

Derek fell silent for a while.

"I don't want to lose it." Stiles started to tear up again.

"Stiles, everything is going to be okay." Derek whispered and this time he grabbed Stiles' hand, letting his mate squeeze it as hard as he could. The pain returned again, this time stronger than before and with more force. Stiles started to scream, while digging his nails deep into Derek's hand. His body was shaking and he was breaking out into a cold sweet, but the pain was enough to cause him to black out, yet he wondered why he wasn't already.

_I'd rather black out right now than deal with this. I rather be dead than deal with this. I can't breathe, I'm going to die!_

"Stiles, stay with me." Derek said pulling into the parking lot. He got out quickly, hurrying around to pick Stiles' up and carry him into the office. Lucky for them there was no one inside, but Deaton was standing at the counter.

"Bring him around!" The doctor said opening the side door. They hurried around to the examining room and Derek put Stiles on the table.

"I think I'm dying!" Stiles panted.

Deaton quickly pulled out his stethoscope and listened to Stiles' pulse before he pulled out more advanced equipment to check the fetus.

"What's…what's going on?" Stiles breathed.

"There isn't anything wrong with the baby, but it is coming." Dr. Deaton said hurrying to get gloves.

"Coming?" Derek asked with wide eyes. "Now? I though you said he had another week."

"I can give you a ball park, but babies are the ones that decided when they are ready to come!" Deaton said adjusting the table. They got Stiles clothes off and put him in a hospital gown.

"When are you giving me the drugs?" Stiles asked squeezing Derek's hand.

"You're too far along for drugs at this point." Deaton said looking under the gown.

"What does that mean?" Stiles started to squeeze again.

"That means the next time you feel pain, you push with all your might." Deaton said positioning himself.

"Derek…" Stiles cried as he felt another wave of pain attack him. "AHHHHH!" He screamed while Deaton yelled for him to push. He felt like he was going to split in half and God was going to rain down fire upon him and him alone. WHY?

"Push, Stiles!" Derek said holding his mate as the boy tried to regain some type of self-awareness. He was starting to dip in and out from the amount of pain; which was just increasing as they went.

"I can't…I can't…" Stiles said shaking his head back and forth. "NO!"

"Come on, push!"

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Stiles screamed.

"PUSH!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"You are almost there, Stiles." Deaton said. "You're crowning."

"Wha-AHHHHH!" Stiles screamed louder than he thought possible and a moment later the pain fell mute and his vision went blurry, than black, but only for a second. When he came to Derek was smiling and pointing, but he couldn't hear him. It took a while for his hearing to come back and when it did the sound of a baby crying filled the air. _His baby._

_I'm a father…haha…me!_

Stiles looked around, but his vision was still a little blurry until Deaton put the baby in his arms.

"Congratulations, Stiles and Derek." Deaton said with a wide smile

"Ha…oh man, look at you…you're so cute!" Stiles said looking down at the tiny little baby in his arms. Its little head at tuffs of wet back hair, and its big brown eyes squeezed shut as it cried. "Derek!" Stiles cried.

"He's beautiful." Derek said softly kissing Stiles' head.

"It's a boy?" Stiles asked looking around.

"Yup." Derek said touching the baby's cheek softly.

"Cade Hale." Stiles breathed looking down at his precious baby.

"Oh…uh…" Deaton quickly spun around drawing the attention of both guys.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"Stiles, I'm going to need for you to push again!" The doctor said quickly.

"W-why?" Stiles looked confused.

"Because you're having twins!"

Baby number two came out quicker than baby number one, and when Deaton handed the precious baby girl over to Derek, Stiles' finally was able to take a few deep breaths.

"There aren't any more surprise babies are there?" Stiles asked as Derek brought the second baby, baby Talia, into his arms with baby Cade.

"No, I think that's it." Deaton said removing his gloves. "I'm as surprised as you are. None of your ultrasounds showed a second fetus."

"Is this common?" Derek asked glancing at the doctor before back at his children.

"There are a lot of variables that could have caused it, but usually yes. Multiples with males are higher."

"I'm okay with that!" Stiles started to cry looking at his two lovely children.

"What's wrong, Stiles?" Derek said rubbing his mate's cheek.

"I'm just…just so happy!" He cried.

.

.

.

Hello Everyone!

And Babies! Babies for all! This chapter did start out a little dark...okay a lot dark, but look where it landed? With two awesome little babies for Stiles and Derek to share! Talia and Cade Hale! EHHHH!

Now in future chapters we can see over protective dad Derek and nanny Isaac XDD Protection also comes with baby sitting services!

Thank you for ready thus far and remember to comment and review, it means a lot to me!

Until next time my lovelies, bye!


	10. Chapter 10: Moments: A Turning Point

.

.The Strongest Feelings

Chapter 10

.

Cade and Talia were snuggled up next to each other in their crib after a nice feeding with Stiles. Derek was now there staring down at his precious little joys as they slept. He never thought of himself as a family man, as a matter of fact far from it. Before he met Stiles he thought he was going to spend the rest of his life in solitude.

Not anymore.

Now he had Talia and Cade to look after and protect. He had something stronger than just a pack, he had a family pack. A bond that couldn't be broken easily.

Derek reached into the crib and stroked Talia' cheek. She opened her little mouth slightly to yawn, then closed it, in the process gently kicking her brother who just turned over a little and snuggled next to the wall. He felt his heart melting at the sight of them, they were prefect. They were the perfect blend of Stiles and he, and he couldn't have guessed in a thousand years something so great would have happened to him. He didn't think he deserved something so amazing.

_Stiles and the babies…I couldn't have imagined a better life…_ Derek thought as the door to the nursery opened.

"Hey I'm hungry." Stiles said casually.

Derek looked up at his mate with a blank expression. "Why don't you cook something?"

"I'm too tired." Stiles said sitting in the rocking chair in the corner. "Aren't they…prefect?"

"Little angles." Derek whispered so softly Stiles barely heard him. After a moment he cleared his throat and said a bit louder for him to ask Isaac to make him something to eat.

"He's outside training with Scott and doing sweeps of the property. I don't know how Scott still has a job at this point." Stiles said softly and stood. He went over and looked down at his children with a smile.

"I really want them to meet their granddad."

"In another week we can go over there. They just have to be a little older to get out of the house." Derek said rubbing Stiles' back. "I'll make you dinner."

.

.

.

Isaac stopped just outside the clearing Scott and Derek were at a few days ago. He looked around, sniffing the air, and feeling the dirt under his feet.

"Do you sense anything?" Scott asked coming up behind him slowly. The two had been training each other since Derek was busy with the babies most days. They would scan the area looking for any sighs of another werewolf or pack in the area. Lucky for them they hadn't found any yet.

"No, just the usual." Isaac said biting his lip.

"That's a real habit, huh?" Scott asked as they walked into and pass the clearing.

"What is?" The blonde teen asked.

"Biting your lip."

"Oh…I guess. I never thought about it."

"It'll draw the attention of your blood in the air." Scott said then added someone out of the blue, "What happened to your family?"

Isaac stopped mid step and let his head fall.

Scott turned around and looked at him. "You don't have to tell me."

"It's…really…complicated after my mother and everything…my dad…he…he hated me."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not." Isaac picked his head up. "I couldn't stand living like that."

"Did he hit you?"

"Worse than that sometimes." The blonde bit his lip. "He…he wanted…" Isaac trailed off looking away. The two continued in silence for a while before Scott spoke up.

"My dad was a dick, I'm sure not as much as your father, but he was. He just left us one night and never came back."

"That is pretty bad."

"And Stiles only has his father so he takes really well care of him. Being away from him for so long has been hard on him."

"I noticed…well…from what I know of him. He talks to Derek about it a lot at dinner."

"They let you sit at the table?" Scott asked and Isaac laughed.

"Yeah, yeah they do. At first I was really afraid of Derek…and I still am…but I have a respect for him. Or maybe an adoration? He's really hard on me a lot of the time, but Stiles says he just wants me to be a better part of the pack. Derek called me feral a lot."

"Feral? Like a feral animal?"

"Yeah…"

"Ass."

The boys laughed as they circled around the house now, getting closer to the front.

"I don't remember much about it, weirdly, but when Stiles and Derek started dating Stiles didn't like him at all."

"How were they dating then?"

"I don't know…I don't remember that much from back then weirdly, I guess because of the transformation, maybe? But after a while Stiles couldn't live without him. It happened really fast…at least I think it did."

"I hope my mind doesn't get as bad as yours."

"It's really hard pulling a thought from that month." Scott laughed, but it concerned him.

"I'm sure it was just the transformation…do you smell that?"

"Smells like pasta and salad."

"I bet Derek is cooking!" Isaac yelled jogging to the house. He preferred Derek's food over Stiles only because Derek cooked a little less healthy.

.

.

.

Stiles stood in the nursery rocking Talia back and forth. She wasn't much of a sleeper and he was okay with that because neither was he. Cade on the other hand slept like a rock, sleeping right through any loud noise that might wake a normal new born.

"I guess your brother takes after Papa, more than Dada." Stiles said softly to Talia. He slowly went over to the rocking chair in the corner and sat down so he could get off his feet. Talia started to settle down a little, now just huffing and throwing little punches at the air because she was unsettled. Stiles grabbed a washcloth from the self and wiped off her face.

"Are you getting tired yet?" Stiles asked switching arms. "Hm? Getting tired?"

"I can't go to sleep without you."

Stiles head shot up and over to the door in shock. Derek had managed to scare him again.

"Can you knock? Or walk harder? Or not be a ghost?" Stiles hissed as quietly as he could.

Derek smirked at him. "Is Talia up again?"

"Yeah."

"She's going to be just like you."

"I hope not. She'll look like a vampire at this rate." Stiles said looking down at the increasingly sleepy baby.

"In a few more days they'll be able to meet your father."

"I'm really excited about that."

"Have you thought about him thinking they're adopted?"

Stiles was very quiet as he looked down at Talia, she was starting to close her eyes her longer periods of time. "Yeah…" Stiles didn't want to think about how much that was going to hurt. He didn't carry these two for nine months to have his father say anything else about them. There was nothing wrong with them being adopted, but…they weren't…

Derek went over and took Talia from his arms, he kissed the top of her head and put her in the crib next to Cade.

"Let's go to bed." Derek said taking Stiles' hand. The teen stood and followed Derek into their own room, the sinking feeling in his stomach growing.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight." Stiles mumbled as they sat down on their bed. Derek rubbed his hand across Stiles' cheek.

"Look at me." Derek whispered and he did. "You're father…I think he's smarter than you…and I give him credit for. Okay?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Stiles." Derek rubbed both of his mate's arms. "Relax, everything is going to be okay. Okay?"

Stiles nodded. "Okay."

.

.

.

Scott squatted down and stuck his hand in the dirt.

"It's been like a month since the babies have gotten here and I've changed their diapers over 50 times it feel like." Isaac said staring at Scott.

"Why doesn't Stiles do it?"

"He does, so does Derek, they just poop a lot." Isaac said distracted by the breeze rushing through the trees.

"Babies, am I right." Scott laughed.

"What about you and Allison?"

"What about us? We aren't married."

"I don't know…she seems like she wants to be with you forever." Isaac leaned against a tree. "I'd marry her."

Scott stood up and turned to Isaac. "But you aren't."

"I'm just saying." Isaac shrugged.

"Jesus, just come on and stop hitting on my girlfriend when she isn't even here." Scott started forward and Isaac followed behind casually.

"I'm just saying…" The blonde said with a grin. The two of them reached the edge of the Hale's property line, although it wasn't the end of their territory; that stretched for miles.

"What are we even looking for?" Scott asked a little peeved after a while.

"Just…clues I guess." Isaac shrugged. "That guy with the creepy eyes."

"It's been weeks. I don't think he's coming back." Scott said crossing his arms. "He was at the wedding too."

"He made me feel uncomfortable."

"He made everyone feel uncomfortable. Except Deaton…but then again nothing makes that guy feel uncomfortable."

"I think he's a ninja."

"Gees, Isaac!" Scott laughed and shook his head. "Let's get going." The headed toward home, taking the long way.

.

.

.

The SUV pulled up to the front of the Stilinski household and Stiles stared at the front door then back at his two children in the back seat. Cade was staring out the window and Talia was playing with a plastic toy. They looked more and more like Derek and him every day.

"I love you guys." Stiles said softly with a grin.

Cade turned his head and wiggled his little arms while Talia smiled brightly and threw her toy, missing its target by a long shot; it falling on the floor.

"I think that's I love you in Talia." Derek grinned unbuckling his seat belt. "Are you ready?"

Stiles nodded. "He's waiting inside."

They got out and unbuckled the babies, Stiles held both seats as they walked up to the front door and Derek knocked. A moment later the door opened and Sheriff Stilinski greeted them, hugging his son and taking one of the carriers inside with him.

.

.

.

"I haven't seen you guys in what seems like forever, and look at them!" The sheriff said staring down at Cade. It wasn't directly at that moment when he realized something was off, but until he looked into the other carrier with Talia that he realized.

The sheriff squatted down and smiled at Cade. "Hey there little buddy, I'm your granddad!" Mr. Stilinski said with a grin as he reached out his hand toward the baby. Cade reached out grabbing it and squeezing. "He's got some grip, he'll be a little football player!"

"That would be great." Derek said helping Stiles get Talia out of her carrier.

The sheriff started to unbuckle Cade, and Stiles stepped into help. The sheriff picked him up and stared at the large brown eyes of the baby. He saw his son's eyes there.

"He's really amazing Stiles."

"Thanks dad." Stiles said with a grin. "After our little honeymoon-"

"How was it?"

"Oh, we went to the beach, had fun, then went and you know." Stiles gestured to the kids before putting his hands in his pockets.

"How about that Cade, do you like your home?" The sheriff asked wiggle his finger of Cade's face. The boy again reached out to take it, his grip stronger than a normal baby's.

"Here, hold Talia!" Derek said quickly. Stiles stared between the two before he took Cade from his father so Derek could give him Talia. She stared up at the sheriff and grinned, grasping her little hands together and kicking a little.

"She's a little fighter!" The sheriff said tickling her belly.

"Just like her dad." Stiles said before he bit his lip.

"What?" The sheriff said.

"Nothing, she'll probably be really into sports…haha…" Stiles coughed. "What did you make for breakfast?"

"Just some toast and eggs."

"I'll go make myself some." The teen disappeared around the corner and the sheriff stared after him for a moment before turning to Derek.

"How does it feel to be a father? It's a lot of responsibility isn't it?"

"Yes it is, but I wouldn't change a thing." Derek said putting his hands in his pockets. "These two have brought me more joy than I would have ever thought."

"Same way when we had Stiles…" The sheriff stared into Talia's hazel eyes. He saw Derek in this little girl.

"They are amazing." Derek said and Sheriff Stilinski nodded. There was a moment of silence before the older man cleared his throat and looked at Derek.

"I don't know how…or even _if _I want to know…_but_…I know…I think." The sheriff said and Derek stared at him for a moment.

_I'm not stupid, I know they didn't adopt these kids. They look too much like them for that to be true…but I don't know where they came from or how…frankly I don't even know if I want to know._

Derek grinned at him, it was small one, but a grin. "Stiles was worried." Derek said just as the teen entered the room.

"Stiles was what?" He asked bouncing Cade.

"That you wouldn't be a good father." Derek said confidently. "The sheriff said he thinks you're doing a great job."

"Really dad?" Stiles asked surprised.

"Yeah Stiles, you're doing a great job." The sheriff smiled. "You have two great little crumb snatchers that are…they're perfect."

Stiles smiled. "Dad that means a lot! I thought that you might not think I was doing a great job after everything that happened before we left and….and thanks!"

.

.

.

Isaac sat under a tree near the front of the house waiting for Scott to get off work. Derek and Stiles had taken the kids to the doctor so he was left outside waiting. _Well…I could go inside…but…I like outside better._

The teen closed his eyes and listened to the forest around him, taking in the sounds of five different types of birds, a fox nearby, even the sounds of fish in a stream not too far away. It was peaceful like always until he heard rustling.

The blonde opened his eyes. "Scott?" He called looking around. There was more rustling but he couldn't pen point from where. He stood now, circling around trying to find the area that the sound was coming from, but honestly it was all around him, and getting louder.

He started to back up and turn around, jogging to the house for safety.

As soon as he broke the threshold of the porch the howling cut through the noise like a knife, slicing through and causing Isaac to cover his sensitive ears in a panic. He fumbled to unlock the door and get inside, but even in the house the howling was still ear shattering. He wanted to howl back, but his voice was stuck in his throat, silenced by fear.

The blonde ran upstairs and into his room and shut the door. He hurried around to where his phone was charging he dialed Derek's number, fumbling over each number with trembling fingers. Just as the phone started to ring the sounds around him went mute.

Panic flooded the young werewolf, his face growing hot and his stomach dropping as he began to scream. He screamed as hard and as loud as he could but he couldn't hear himself, all he felt was his throat start to sting, and the taste of blood start to bubble up, but still it was silent.

.

.

.

"Clean bill of health for both of them." Deaton grinned. "Perfectly healthy."

"That's good to know!" Stiles said smiling down at his twins. "Isn't that right Cade? Huh Talia?" He tickled their feet causing both babies to giggle and kick with joy.

"I'm new to this, but when will they start showing signs of being a werewolf? Cade already has a strong grip for his age." Derek asked Deaton.

"Not to worry, Derek. They won't show until they hit puberty. Although they might mature a little faster than their classmates if you decided to go with public schooling." Deaton said reassuring the new father. Derek nodded just as he phone rang.

He picked up and before he opened his mouth to say hello he heard screaming over the line.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked noticing Derek's face. The older man quickly closed his phone, his face growing dark.

"Stiles stay here."

"What? Why? What's wrong?"

Derek hurried toward the door. "Stay here with Deaton and don't leave!" He called over his shoulder now running. He hurried into the SUV and got in, dialing Scott's number as he peeled off into oncoming traffic, just missing them.

"Hello?" Scott said from the other end casually.

"Location!" Derek demanded.

"I'm just leaving work and heading to your house."

"Be there in five minutes. Something is wrong with Isaac."

"Isaac?"

Derek hung up before Scott had more to say. He ran a red light, taking a hard left, and then a right a moment later to get onto Highway 47. It didn't take long to hear the howling, it was strong and getting louder by the second the closer he got to his house.

He turned onto his house road, but stopped the car halfway because the howling was too strong. He got out, trying to adjust to the sound, but eventually he had to plug his ears and headed on foot, wolfed out, toward the sound. When he broke through the thicker part of the woods and into the clearing of his house he spotted where the howling was coming from. He was standing right in front of the house, his head tilted upward toward the sky, his cane planted strongly on the ground, his sunglasses blocking the sun from his dead eyes.

He stopped abruptly, his head slowly tilting down to face Derek.

"Hello my friend." He smiled, and because of his glasses it looked more natural than before.

"LEAVE!" Derek growled, spit flying from his open maw.

"Is that anyway to treat a guest? Offer me inside, give me a cupatea!" The man smirked, but he remained still.

Derek took a few steps forward, ready to attack. He was low to the ground, able to jump out of the way in a moment's notice.

The man signed. "I'm not going to attack you Derek. Far from that. I'm going to wager you a deal."

Derek didn't move, instead he growled.

"You see, you've brought two new…children into this world. Half werewolf, half human…really a third in any right."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY CHILDREN!" Derek hissed.

"What I'm _here_ to ask you is quite plan. Give me one."

Derek growled.

"One is all I ask. I'll feed it, give it shelter; even give it an education. In return for it I'll give you power."

"I'm already an Alpha, I don't need anything else."

"Yes, you are in 'alpha', but you aren't a power house. You aren't a means to end all; The Alpha and Omega. I can give you that, Derek. I didn't come to your ceremony just to bask in the greatness that is love. I came to understand. I came to plan. An Alpha never does anything without reason. Honestly I don't know how I managed to trick that…Deaton…into letting me come. But what can I say, I'm a catch?" The man smiled.

Derek was silent.

"Are you warming up to me, Derek?" The man asked. "Then I can tell you this. Upstairs is your pack mate, and coming up the street another. Your mate, while far away, I can reach within minutes, along with those…children."

"LEAVE."

"Do you want me too? Think about it Derek. I can give you ultimate power for the price of one offspring. You do know before the separation of Wolf and Were things were different. Power exchange worked like this. Of course a full blood child like yourself would work better, but you're an adult now. And Peter…Peter, HA! That pathetic piece of _trash_ consumed by his own emotions brought himself down. He was never going to be a good Alpha. Never a leader."

"Who are you?" Derek asked, he stood slowly.

"Me?" The man chuckled. "I, I am the Beginning and End. The Alpha and Omega of the ultimate pack. The bringer of _death_. I am Deucalion! I AM THE ALPHA THAT WILL GRANT YOU WHAT I KNOW YOU'VE ALWAYS WANTED!"

Derek dug his feet firmer into the ground. "I'm not interested."

"No? Not even when you killed Peter? Sure, he was after your mate, after everyone and everything, but he was consumed by emotions. He let them control him and think for him. Those werewolves weren't after his mate just because she couldn't keep her mouth shut. They wanted her dead because he wanted them dead. But I'm sure you know that!" Deucalion removed his sunglasses, exposing his red and white dead eyes, still as water. "You can't expect me to have come this far and not get what I want. You're uncle killed many people, but I have killed more. I plan on climbing to the top, with or without the likely help. So I'm asking you as politely as I can, Derek. Give me your child…or…I can kill you and your mate and take both of them."

Derek growled. "You aren't killing anyone. Whatever Peter did doesn't have anything to do with me. As long as he got what was coming to him."

Deucalion smirked, throwing his sunglasses on the ground.

"I'm not afraid of you Derek. I'll blow through you like a STORM!" Deucalion morphed and leapt at Derek, his mouth open, his fangs bared.

.

.

.

Hello! How is everyone?!

Wow, well to be honest I wasn't expecting to leave it there, but I think it'll leave you guys guessing!

In case anyone is wondering we are reaching the end of this story. It might be 11 or 12 chapters, but we'll see!

I hope everyone is enjoying it and don't be afraid to comment, and review! I love hearing your input guys!

Writing for you soon, adios ,lovelies!


	11. Chapter 11: The End

.

The Strongest Feelings

Chapter 11

.

Derek dodged the attack, rounding, and facing Deucalion again. The older man didn't take a moment, he jumped at Derek again, this time not missing and instead pinning him down with his teeth. He drug his claws deep into Derek's flesh, ripping through the muscles and veins.

"I'm going to murder your entire family!" Deucalion roared as he started to assault Derek's face, ripping at the flesh.

Derek held out, holding back the man as much as he could. "You're not killing anyone!" Derek growled back.

Deucalion laughed, his mouth full of oozing blood. Derek managed to shove him away and stand, his body battered, but not broken.

"Do you really think that you can beat me?" Deucalion laughed harder, his eyes still, but his mouth raging in a fit. Just as he drew his claws again he was shoved hard forward by Scott from behind. Deucalion landed on a tree stump, standing up right, and pissed.

"So the feral pup decided to join us." Deucalion shook his head.

"Derek?" Scott asked staring at the bloody mess on the other side of Deucalion.

"Concentrate!" Derek hissed, his face was almost unrecognizable.

Scott swallowed hard, trying to ignore the mess of Derek's face and charged at Deucalion. The older man did a backflip and pulled a stick from the ground, launching it at Scott's head. The stick scratched the side of Scott's face, causing the boy to bleed, but missing his head and sticking out of a tree truck a ways away.

"This can't be all you have?" Deucalion laughed. "You can't expect this to last long!"

Derek came up from behind, grabbing the older man's legs and causing him to topple over. Scott was on top of him in a second scratching and biting at his back and head. Deucalion managed to twist around and grab Scott's throat, squeezing it and rendering the teen motionless.

"You can't beat me!" The man laughed. "I'm going to butcher all of you!" He roared.

Derek drew his claws and stabbed them into Deucalion's back. The Alpha roared, screaming in pain, as he tried to get away.

"You aren't touching anyone!" Derek hissed. Deucalion lost his grip with Scott, allowing the teen to join in and stab the Alpha in his back. Derek then grabbed his head, nodding to Scott, the teen held the man down hard and Derek ripped the head of Deucalion from his body, tossing it across the woods.

He took a deep breath, roaring loudly, before he relaxed back into himself. Scott still breathed heavily, trying to regain a little bit of himself.

"I…" Scott started, but couldn't go any further.

"Go check on Isaac. I can't." Derek said looking at the ground.

Scott was about to ask why, but realized instantly that his face was still mangled. Taking a few deep breaths he hurried into the house looking for Isaac. He found the blonde teen in his room cowering next to his bed, little sobs escaping him.

"Isaac, everything is okay now!" Scott said, but he didn't move. He leaned down and touched Isaac's shoulder, the boy jumped and flinched away; turning and looking at Scott confused.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked, but Isaac just stared at him with wide eyes. "Deucalion is gone…hey?" Scott waved his hand in front of Isaac and he followed it with his eyes.

_What's wrong with him? Why won't he say anything?_

"Can you hear me?" Scott asked.

Isaac stared at him with fresh tears still streaming down his face. He started to shake his head confused. Scott leaned down and hugged him. "It's okay Isaac. It's okay buddy." Scott said rubbing his back as Isaac sobbed onto his shoulder.

.

.

.

"This is stupid!" Stiles yelled pacing the room.

"You can't just run over Stiles, you have the kids now." Deaton said checking out a dog.

"What if he needs help?"

"I'm sure he can handle it. Besides, you are only human."

"It doesn't matter."

"Stiles-"

"I mean Derek isn't superman. He can still die and he won't tell me what's wrong and no one is picking up their phone!" Stiles walked around the room in complete worry.

"The children can sense when you're worried." Deaton said softly checking the dog's breathing.

"What? Is that a common wolf power thing?"

"No, but because Derek can do it they can do it too. Of course they can only control the emotions of those they mate with later on in life. Until then they can feel when you are worried."

Stiles looked over at his twins, they were both staring at him with wide worried eyes and he felt his stomach drop.

"I'm sorry guys!" Stiles said unbuckling them. He picked them both up and sat down in a chair. "I just want to know where your papa is." Stiles started to tear up a little, but he blinked them away as he bounced the babies on his knees. He had to be strong for them, even if they did or didn't understand the full situation.

"I'm sure whatever happens, Derek will be okay." Deaton said putting the dog back in his cage.

"I hope." Stiles said just as they heard the front door bust open.

"DEATON!" He heard Scott yell. The doctor ran around front and Stiles stood quickly, putting the babies back in their carriers and bracing himself. A moment later they came around, but there was no Derek. Isaac was crying, bawling actually, as Deaton guided him to the table.

"Relax, relax!" Deaton said patting the teenager's knee. He grabbed an instrument from off the wall and started to look inside Isaac's ears.

"What's wrong with him?" Stiles asked Scott.

"I don't think he can hear, something happened to his ears." Scott said worried.

"What about Derek? Is he okay?" Stiles asked holding his hands together.

"Yeah...he's okay as he can be." Scott said thinking about to Derek's face. It wasn't pretty at all. As a matter of fact he was worried more for Stiles and if he'd even recognize him.

"What does that mean? Is he hurt? Why didn't he come with you?"

"He's…just getting this together at home. Don't worry, what about you?"

"I'm fine. What's wrong with you neck?"

Scott touched his neck, feeling the sensitivity of the area. "It's nothing."

"T-there's blood on your arms…" Stiles said noting when he put them up to check his neck.

"Oh my." Dr. Deaton said grabbing the boy's attention. "Isaac's ear drums have been shattered."

"Will he be okay? Will his hearing come back?" Scott asked concerned.

Deaton patted Isaac on his shoulder as he spoke. "It will take a while. Maybe a week or two because it's very complex tissue."

"But it will come back?" Scott asked.

"Fully." Deaton said nodding. "Just make sure to keep him away from loud noises."

"Okay." Scott said taking full responsibility for Isaac's recovery.

Stiles sat down again, putting his head in his hands. "I want to go home now." He mumbled.

"Stiles." Scott touched his shoulder, but he shrugged away.

"Something happened to Derek, didn't it?"

"Let's just go home, Derek is…he's okay." Scott said. "I promise you that. I wouldn't lie to you Stiles."

The teen looked to Isaac, but he knew he couldn't give him any idea of what was going on. Instead Stiles nodded and grabbed his children so they could ride together back to the Hale house.

"I wish you would give me a hint!" Stiles said as they drove through town. Isaac was in the front seat trying to hold back tears as Scott drove, Stiles was in the back with the children.

"He's okay." Scott said reaching over and touching Isaac's arm. The boy looked over at Scott and he smiled back at him trying to reassure him that everything was going to be okay. "Besides you need to calm down a little. I think you're upsetting them." Scott said looking in the rare mirror at the twins who looked a little stressed as well.

"Deaton said I should stop…" Stiles bit his finger nails trying to think of something else to distract him, but even with Isaac suffering in the front seat, he couldn't help but only think about Derek and if he was okay. He was his mate, his husband, and the father of their children. How could he not?

_What if he's missing an arm? What if he's deaf as well? What if someone shot him? Mane him? Destroyed his soul? What if he's bleeding out dead somewhere? I can't deal with this…oh god…_

Stiles started to feel his chest tighten, and his head started to feel light and spin. Tears started to form in his eyes as his breathes became shallow. He felt the weight of the world starting to crush down on him, destroying him with every breath. Grabbing the seat, Stiles tried to concentrate on deeper breathes, but it was barely working.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked turning.

"I…I can't breathe…" Stiles wheezed as he looked around with wide eyes; tears now falling.

"Oh crap, hold on let me see if I have a bag. Stiles just…" Scott couldn't think of anything to stay. He just screeched through the car until he found a bag from a store trip earlier in the week and handed it back to Stiles. The teen took it and placed it over his face and breathed into it, trying to calm down, but his chest tightened farther until he started to feel like he was swimming inside himself.

"Scott…" Stiles breathed holding his head between his hands.

"We're almost there!" Scott said speeding up.

"I…I…" Stiles covered his mouth thinking he had to puke, but before he could dry heave, he passed out, the world darkening to black.

.

.

.

When Stiles came to later he was in the living room with Isaac, who had his arms wrapped around himself. He sat up, feeling queasy, but better than before.

"Where is Derek?" He asked, but when Isaac stared at him with blank eyes all his memories flooded back to him. He covered his mouth for a second before he stood up to look around the house and find his phone.

He found Scott on the front porch texting.

"Where are the kids and Derek?" He asked.

"The twins are upstairs and Derek is busy." Scott said putting his phone away. He looked up at Stiles. "Are you okay? You have me worried."

"I'm fine, I just really need to see Derek." Stiles said wrapping his arms around himself. "I feel horrible about Isaac. I don't know what happened…but he doesn't deserve that…"

"Deaton said his hearing will be back in two weeks. I wrote him a note when we got home so he'd understand fully."

"Good."

"Why don't you check on the twins?"

"I will…I just…Derek…" Stiles put his hands in his pockets.

"I don't think Derek would like me if I told you, but you're really stressed out so maybe I should…but I don't want you to freak out…"

"Tell me!"

"We got in a fight with that guy from your wedding, the one with the sunglasses. I think his name was Duc…Duke…something…but it was bad, and he clawed Derek's face off practically. He's avoiding home so you don't see him like that."

"What?"

"I don't think you could handle it, I couldn't handle seeing him like that…it looked gross."

"But he's a werewolf, you guys heal super quickly!"

"I guess if an Alpha attacks you it takes longer? Just give it a day or two. He just doesn't want to scar you again." Scott said standing. "After…after last time."

"Last time…" Stiles took a deep breath and nodded. "Twins…" He said turning and entering the house. Upstairs Talia and Cade were wide away in their crib. It was almost time for them to start learning how to crawl and walk, and he could Talia was going to be the first one to do it. She loved to kick. Cade was much more laid back.

He picked Talia up first, then Cade and sat down in the rocking chair in the corner. He missed Derek more than anything, but at least he knew why he was gone. It was true that he had a weak stomach around blood, and he wasn't great around needles either, but he wanted to see his husband, regardless of all of that.

"Do you guys miss, papa?" Stiles asked rocking them. Cade snuggled close to his daddy, why Talia grinned and kicked him hard in the stomach. "Jesus, Talia, no!" Stiles frowned, but couldn't stay mad long. They were both too precious for him to be angry with. At the moment he heard a rustling at the window. He stood up and peeked over, but didn't see anything, and why should he? _You're on the second floor, Stiles, get it together man!_

He shook his head and sat back down with his twins and decided to sing to them since he had nothing else to do except wait.

.

.

.

Around 10:30 Scott left to visit Allison before he went home leaving Isaac and Stiles alone in the large house with the twins. Most of the time Stiles didn't mind, but tonight was going to be hard without Derek. He knew the werewolf had to be close, he wouldn't leave his entire family unprotected, but he wanted him closer.

"Cheer up." Isaac said in a small voice and Stiles snapped out of his thoughts to stare at the teen across the table. He forgot that Isaac still could talk, he just wasn't. He started to reply to him, but then grabbed a pad and pen and started to write.

**I just really miss Derek.**

**Scott didn't tell me anything**

**About where he is.**

Isaac nodded. "He'll come back." He said again in his soft voice and Stiles nodded, but it was hard to live with. After dinner Stiles decided to clean the dishes and asked Isaac to check on the babies. While he was working he felt a chill run up his back. He turned around quickly, but no one was there.

"I should just go to bed…" Stiles said turning off the water and laughing to himself. He thought back to when he first met Derek and would have given his left nut to have the older man leave him alone.

_Funny how things change._

Upstairs he met Isaac in the nursery where he was feeding Cade a bottle of milk before putting him to sleep like Talia. Stiles smiled at him and he smiled back before he closed the door and went into his own room and flopping down on his large bed.

"Derek I don't know what your problem is but I need you here with me to go to sleep…" Stiles mumbled into his pillow.

"Are you sure about that?"

Stiles sat up and looked around the room, his eyes landing on the figure on the other side of the dark room. He started to get up, but he told him to stop.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"I don't want to scare you." Derek said in the darkness of the room.

"What is the big deal? I'm not going to have nightmares about my own husband!" Stiles stood.

"Listen, I know it doesn't seem like a big deal, but trust me it is."

"Scott and Isaac saw you and they're fine!"

"Scott is the only one who saw me." Derek sighed. "Stiles, I've been watching over you all day, and I'm sorry but I can't."

"What if I keep the lights off like right now, will you get into bed with me?"

"No."

"This is ridiculous!"

"I'm sorry."

Stiles became quiet for a moment in thought. _Whatever it is, it's physical and he thinks it's going to scar me. Seeing a dead body is one thing…but seeing Derek alive and okay is better. I can handle this._

"Go to bed Stiles."

"Nothing I can say will convince you?"

"No."

"What if I just turned on the light right now?"

"I'll break the light."

"…let's see how fast you are!" Stiles said instantly turning on the light in the room while looking in the corner. He gasped while at the same moment Derek broke the light, but he wasn't fast enough to hide from Stiles' eyes. He felt his stomach drop and his heart rise.

Derek was a mess from the neck up, his throat was slashed opened, with a huge un-bleeding gash. The skin on his face was torn back, exposing the raw flesh underneath, slowly healing, and his nose…his nose was scarred and damaged. He didn't look like Derek at all. He looked like a monster.

Monster

_Monster_

Monster

Stiles covered his mouth as Derek just stood there staring at his mate. He knew Stiles was never going to be able to forget. He had a solid memory.

"Maybe that was a bad idea…" Stiles said sitting down slowly. "Yeah, I'm positive that was a bad idea."

"I tried to tell you."

Stiles tried to shake the image away. "Will…you be okay?"

"It'll be fine in a few days." Derek said keeping his voice soft.

"Right…okay…" Stiles put his thumb nail in his mouth and started to bite it off. "I can deal with that."

"You should learn to follow directions."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, my teachers said the same thing but look at me now. I'm married to the greatest guy and I have two kids." Stiles said quickly. "I still love you. This doesn't change anything. Unless you think it should. But I don't think so…"

"Stiles..."

"And I don't want you to think you're ugly, because you aren't. You're great."

"Stiles…"

"And I don't want you to think that this is going to scare me or anything, because it isn't. I'm more freaked out by your werewolf form…not that I hate that either. You're a handsome looking man. I'm very happy to have you."

"Stiles!"

"Yes?"

"I get it."

"Okay…good…great…I'm…going to bed…" Stiles smirked into the darkness of the room before he pulled off his shirt and laid down. "Good night."

"Good night. I'll be here."

He heard Derek sit down in a chair on the other side of the room and Stiles felt comfortable enough to fall asleep…after a solid hour.

.

.

.

The next two weeks were very hard for the Hale Household. Stiles and Scott were dealing with the most while Derek stayed out of sight and Isaac learned to cope with not being able to hear. Scott would come by after work and stay until 11:30, see Allison after, then go home around 1 in the morning. Isaac would cook and clean, and check on the children from time to time. He mostly spent his time alone in his room feeling helpless. Scott knew this of course because Isaac and Scott spent a lot of time talking while Derek and Stiles were busy most days. But for the past two weeks things seemed off.

By day six Derek reappeared in the house, he looked tired, warn down, and his face was covered in horrible scars, but Stiles didn't care. He ran and jumped into Derek's arms, hugging his mate with all that he had.

"It's about time!" Stiles whispered into Derek's ear. Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles on the lips, spending a shock of warmth neither of them had felt in a while up their bodies.

"I could have spent another two days healing…but I missed you." Derek mumbled into Stiles ear softly.

"You might as well be having sex right now." Scott said heading into the kitchen.

Derek picked Stiles up in his arms a moment later and headed upstairs.

"Where are we going?" Stiles asked.

"To fuck." Derek replied simply and Stiles slapped him on his arm. "I'm an adult Stiles, I can say what I want."

"Yeah…well…" Stiles huffed as Derek opened the room door and shutting it with his foot. He playfully dropped Stiles on the bed and got on top of his instantly.

"I don't remember the last time we fucked." Derek said ghosting his face above Stiles.

"It's been ten days, four hours, 23 minutes, and maybe 6 seconds. I guessed on the seconds." Stiles said as Derek started to kiss his neck.

"That long, huh?" Derek said starting to bite a little.

"Y-yeah."

"Then I think you should be naked in the next 30 seconds." Derek said lifting himself up a little so Stiles could quickly wiggle himself out his clothes. Derek watched with heavy eyes as Stiles tossed his clothes on the floor, including his boxers, before he started to pull Derek's shirt off.

Derek stopped him and just ripped the fabric from his body and yanked his pants off.

"Going commando, huh? Nothing wrong with that." Stiles chuckled as Derek started to kiss down Stiles' body. "Oh…okay…I miss that." Stiles said breathed as Derek got Stiles up.

"Over!" Derek grumbled flipping his mate over and lifting his ass up in the air. The werewolf spread his mate and pushed his middle finger inside him, starting to open him up as quickly as he could, pushing two and then three fingers into the tight hole until Stiles was fully open and waiting to take Derek in. The older man wasted no time in positioning himself and shoving his thick hard erection into Stiles. The younger gasped, feeling himself being filled and then worked on. Derek held Stiles' body down as he began to thrust into Stiles, slowly at first, but building up speed quickly as his sac slapped against Stiles' sensitive flesh.

"Derek…" Stiles moaned as he gripped the sheets, his arms growing weak as Derek leaned in farther to get a better angle. Derek reached over and gripped the headboard to steady himself as he started to slam into Stiles now, trying to get as deep as possible into his tight wet mate. He leaned his head back, gripping Stiles' hair now and pulling him back.

"Derek!"

The werewolf drilled into Stiles now, his teeth gritting as he opened his mouth and let out a deep and strong howl shaking the bed more than his thrust. Stiles felt his body give out as Derek supported both of them now, he worked into Stiles hard until he couldn't hold back anymore and buried himself deep into his mate, cumming and filling him with his hot seed.

"Oh…oh god…" Stiles breathed from underneath as he sank into the mattress.

"Over." Derek demanded.

"Shouldn't we take a break?" Stiles asked feeling his muscles turn to jelly.

Derek didn't answer, instead he spread Stiles' legs and put one of her shoulder; entering him again. The cum making it easier.

Stiles reached up and grabbed Derek as he began to thrust into him again, faster and stronger than before while bending Stiles in two. He leaned back and reached down between the two and began to stroke Stiles' erection. The teen was already close and came quickly in Derek's hand with a soft moan. The werewolf brought that hand up to Stiles' mouth.

"Lick it." He said breathless. Stiles was hesitant at first, but stuck his tongue out and began to lap up his own semen from Derek's hand. Derek watched silently as he did before grabbing the sheets next to his head to steady himself as he started to go faster again, cuming instantly inside of his mate again.

Derek groaned as he pulled out, his erection still hard and growing red, like on the full moon.

_Full moon?_

Stiles started to sit up but Derek pushed him back down and flipped him on his side so he could mount him again.

"Derek, wait, is it the full moon?" Stiles asked, but Derek didn't answer, instead he entered Stiles' again, his hips already thrusting hard and fast into the teen. "Derek!" Stiles hissed, but there was no reply as the elder pinned the younger under him and drilled into him.

Stiles managed to crane his neck around to look into Derek's eyes. They were glowing in the setting sun light, creating a faint reflection on the scars on his face.

"No." Derek said pushing Stiles' face forward so he could steady them better. He reached around and grabbed Stiles' dripping erection, stroking it again until the boy came again almost instantly. Derek took his newly lubricated hand and slid it up and down Stiles' ass, creating a new stimulation for the teen. Stiles bent his back as he leaned into the sensation, wanting more. Derek then out of nowhere slapped Stiles' ass, causing the boy to yelp.

"Forward." Derek commanded as he thrusted and Stiles followed. He thrusted into Stiles a few more times before he slid all the way in, and came again into his mate, filling him again with his seed before pulling out.

"Is it the full moon?" Stiles breathed as he pulled away from Derek to stop him from entering him again.

"No…no, it's next week." Derek said breathless as he laid down next to his mate and pulling him into his arms. "I…I just really missed you."

Stiles kissed Derek on the cheek, feeling touched. "I missed you more."

Derek chuckled and nuzzled himself into Stiles' neck, missing his scent as much as Stiles' missed his.

Stiles cleared his throat. "You…you've still got a problem…"

Derek nodded. "I didn't want to wear you out."

Stiles stared down at Derek erection. It was red, but not as red as full moon red, thick, and glistening in the soft light.

"It's not going to go away on its own." Stiles said.

Derek sat up, but Stiles pushed him back down and straddled his hips. "This is cool, right?"

Derek nodded once and watched as Stiles leaned forward a little to line Derek up with his entrance and slowly began to lower himself down on his mate, filling himself with slick organ.

"Jesus." Stiles said as Derek slipped all the way inside. Derek reached up and held Stiles' hips as the teen began to ride him, slowly at first, getting use to having himself on display for Derek to see fully and to adjust to the new position.

"Faster." Derek mumbled and Stiles started until Derek bucked up into him. It was a little surprise, but a welcome one. Stiles held himself in place as Derek began to continue the motion, drilling himself into his mate, having to work for it more than normally and liking it. Stiles reached down and began to stroke himself. He leaned back, letting his orgasm roll over him as he came on Derek's chest. The werewolf groaned and slapped upward until he pushed Stiles down on to him and came deep inside his mate.

Stiles fell forward, but Derek caught him, bringing him into an embrace.

"I missed you." Stiles breathed.

"I missed you more." Derek replied.

"No Alphas or people trying to kill us, okay?"

"Fine with me."

"And no more dangerous stuff, okay?"

"I can't promise that." Derek touched stiles' cheek. "But I can try."

"Do you think everyone heard us?"

"Everyone did, including Isaac. He is getting his hearing back."

Stiles pushed his face into Derek's chest.

"At least you aren't a virgin, right?" And Derek laughed and Stiles couldn't help but laugh too. Maybe things would be okay from now on, he wasn't sure. But he was happy where he was right now, with his husband/ mate in a bed of bliss.

.

.

.

Hi! Sorry for the long wait, I've just finished with all my personal business in the past week and was finally able to finish this!

This is le last chapter! OMG! But don't cry just yet, there will be a bonus chapter in the very near future! I just need some space to write it! I hope you enjoyed "The Strongest Feelings" Which was really all along a story about Stiles' deep devotion to his mate and he to his even in the most trying of times, hence the name. I'm really thankful so many of you have ready and enjoyed my stories, both: Unwillingly Willing, and The Strongest Feelings.

The bonus chapter won't have any commentary at the end, so let me hug you all now *hugs* Thanks for everything and all your kind words and helpfulness!

I love all of you guys! Bye!


	12. Bonus Chapter : Bits of Life

.

.The Strongest Feelings

Bonus Chapter

Several Years Later

.

Stiles sat staring down at the paper he was writing, tapping his fingers along the edge of the keyboard as he thought about a conclusion. _These are always the hardest…_Stiles thought as he typed out three different sentences that just didn't capture what he wanted. He'd started at the University of California two years ago, and was on the fast track to graduation, although his paper wasn't. He sighed, and just as he was about to slam the lap top close he heard the front door swing open with a loud bang startling him.

"DAD!" He heard his daughter, Talia yell as she ran through the house followed by Cade. Even though they were a few years away from full wolf powers, it was still amazing to see how much stronger and balance they were than other children their age.

"Hey there curly top!" Stiles said with a grin as Talia ran and jumped into Stiles' arms with a big hug.

"Look what Isaac got us from the store!" Talia yelled waving the stuffed toy wolf around in her hand. "Cade got one too! But his is brown and mines is grey!"

"See!" Cade said showing his father next to the chair.

"Oh, those are cool!" Stiles grinned at both of them. "What do wolves sound like?" Stiles asked and the twins cocked their heads back and began to howl. They still sounded childish, in Derek's ears anyway, but to Stiles they sounded 100% wolf.

"Where is papa?" Cade asked as headed toward the kitchen now.

"Downstairs working out." Stiles said as he kept Talia on his lap and turned to his computer again.

"What are you writing?"

"An essay for anthropology." Stiles said flatly.

"What is…an..anthrooo…gy?" Talia tried to say the word.

"It's the study of people over vast periods of time and their cultural habits."

"Is that what you are majoring in?"

"I'm minoring in anthology and majoring in Philosophy."

"Cool." She said as Isaac walked into the house with a large bag from the store they came from.

"This is heavy, even for me, this is heavy." Isaac said dropping the bag by the front door.

"THANK YOU, ISAAC!" The twins yelled in unison as Isaac joined them where Stiles was working.

"Welcome, what'd you have there, Cade?" Isaac asked eyeing the jerk in Cade's hands.

"Ummm…" He turned away not wanting to share the food. Isaac laughed and pat him on his back.

"I'm not going to eat your food, Cade." Isaac said as he sat with a laugh.

"Cade give me some!" Talia demanded.

"Get your own, stinky butt!" Cade said running away at what could be a new track record. Talia was close behind as they hurried outside to "play" fight.

"Can you check on Johnny upstairs?" Stiles asked Isaac with a sweet grin.

"When will I not be the nanny, here?" Isaac huffed standing.

"When you repay your debts to society!" Stiles teased.

"Bleh!" Isaac said heading upstairs. "I can hear him waking up."

Stiles and Derek were thankful to have Cade and Talia and a few years later even more thankful to have Johnny and 7 more months from now a new baby…or babies…Stiles wasn't sure, but he was hoping for one. Turns out when a man carried children they had a 60% chance of having twins or more.

After a moment Stiles stood up and headed to the top of the staircase leading to the basement. He didn't have to yell, instead he simply talked. "I'm planning on taking the next semester off so I can have the baby and maybe the one after that…so a year. But I'll let you help me decided. Also I wanted to ask if you think it's okay if my dad watches Johnny and Isaac takes the twins and we have the night to ourselves…soon…like…reeeeeal soon." Stiles said and a second later he heard the excursing equipment stop.

Derek started to head upstairs shirtless and sweating. "Tonight?"

"Well Isaac had the kids all day today, so how about tomorrow? Scott can even come if he wants with them."

Derek nodded finally upstairs completely.

"Sounds good to me." Derek said touching the side of Stiles' face, making the younger grin. "Talia and Cade are outside." It was more of a statement, but Stiles nodded an answer anyway.

"Well call Scott and I'm going to hop in the shower." Stiles grabbed his phone as Derek went upstairs and into the shower.

Their lives had fallen into a pretty comfortable flow after a while. After Johnny was born Stiles and himself decided it would be okay if Isaac never moved out, and instead kept him as an in house beta. Scott on the other hand was harder to persuade into staying. He had Allison to think about and his mother, so he split his time as best he could between the three of them. Although Isaac was becoming more of a driving force for Scott to stay. At first Derek thought they were just close friends, but he sensed something between them. It wasn't romantic…yet? But he knew that Scott, Allison, and Isaac were indeed a relationship of some kind, as to what, Derek wasn't sure. He did trust Isaac enough to watch over his children and watch his mate when he was gone. The most important things in his life lay in the hands of a once feral werewolf he found in his woods.

Some would call that stupid, but Derek didn't think so. He helped Isaac find a safe place, and in return Isaac helped Derek as much as he could. He was pack. Just like Scott. Allison was stretching it, but she did help out from time to time, and for him to deny her was to deny Scott and Isaac.

"Derek?" He heard Isaac call softly.

"Yeah?"

"Johnny wants to see you." Isaac replied and Derek turned the water off. He toweled off quickly and dressed before heading across the hall to the nursery to scoop little Johnny from Isaac's arms. The restless baby relaxed into his father's touch and gripped his shirt, smiling up at him with his little mouth.

"He likes your scent the most." Isaac grinned.

_I would assume so, Isaac I am his father._ Derek thought as he tickled the baby's tommy.

"Do you mind watching the kids tomorrow? Derek asked after a moment.

"Tomorrow?" Isaac bit his lip.

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

Isaac's face turned a little red. "Um…Scott and I had plans…"

Derek raised an eyebrow, but Isaac didn't say anything else. There was a silence that followed, only interrupted by Johnny cooing.

"What if I do it tonight that way…"

"Tomorrow."

Isaac looked down at the floor with confliction. He wanted to defend himself, but Derek was the Alpha, he was his boss, and this was his house, and he had to do it.

"Okay…"

"Derek are you bossing Isaac around?" Stiles asked walking into the room.

"No." Derek snapped.

"Did you have something to do?" Stiles asked Isaac.

"N…no." Isaac left the room quickly leaving the couple alone. Stiles stared after him for a moment before he turned to Derek.

"You made him cry!" Stiles frowned.

"He wasn't crying."

"Derek!"

"You asked for time alone, I gave it to you. Isaac can do whatever he has to do with Scott another day."

Stiles looked at Johnny for a moment, the baby was making a grabby hand at Stiles so he grabbed his little hand and smiled at him.

"Derek we can do it another day. Let Isaac have some fun, he's always looking after the kids."

"Stiles…"

"And besides, we can go out another time. Or even sneak out at night."

"Stiles…"

"I won't be as big as a house any time soon, so just let him go out and have fun."

"I am the Alpha, Stiles. Whether or not you like that."

Stiles looked up at his mate. "Yeah, and I am the Alpha's mate."

They stared at each other for a long moment, it was a kind of power exchange until, with grace and a hard serious frown, Derek _decided_ to let Stiles have his way.

"See, that wasn't that hard?" Stiles grin as he let go of Johnny's little hand to tell Isaac to news.

Derek stared down at his baby. Johnny was squirmy again.

"Don't think less of me, you hear me?" Derek said.

The baby was making grabby hands at the door. "Pa!" He said with gusto.

"Johnny."

"Pa!" The baby said again.

"Jesus." Derek felt his inner wolf frown.

"Pa! Pa!" The baby called, he started to really wiggle. Derek sighed, he was losing his rank to his own mate. After a long pause to process how ridiculous that sounded he began to chuckle and Johnny looked up at him.

"Da!" He smiled and touched the side of Derek's neck. "Da! Da! Da!" The baby called with a smile. Its hazel eyes sparkling.

"That's better." Derek laughed again and carried Johnny downstairs to feed him.

.

.

.

Isaac sat nervously on the front steps of the Hale House waiting for Scott to appear with his motorcycle. When two head lights appeared instead he looked a little confused, but it was in fact Scott, he could smell him.

Isaac stood, and when the car came around, he got in and they took off back down the road.

"How's it going?" Scott asked reaching over and putting his hand on Isaac's arm.

"Fine. Derek wasn't going to let me leave. He wanted me to baby sit. But Stiles changed his mind."

"Haha, Stiles sound me the alpha!" Scott said and laughed so hard that even though Isaac was nervous, he laughed too.

"He might be able to still hear us." Isaac said with a hint of a grin.

"He'll be okay." Scott laughed.

They turned onto the Highway 47 and headed away from town toward the lake.

"Do you think you'll want to live in the house soon?" Isaac asked picking at his nails.

"I don't know. I don't want to explain to my mom that I'm moving into Derek Hale's house. She was worried for Stiles too."

"Oh." I was all Isaac replied with.

They reached the lake soon and got out. Scott popped the trunk and pulled out a blanket, taking it and guiding Isaac down to the side of the lake where he spread it out. Isaac sat down and Scott followed, sitting closely and throwing a hand over the blonde's shoulders.

"The full moon is going to happen in five days so I'm in charge of the kids and getting them to a safe place. We did do it at the sheriff's place, but since the kids are getting older Derek thinks it would be best to start teaching them how to control themselves. Apparently the wolf side is something you grow into and not something that happens overnight."

"So is Derek doing it?"

"I'm not sure. Derek and Stiles usually spend full moons together…mating…loudly." Isaac shifted a little.

Scott rubbed his arm. "He told Stiles he can learn to control that…but honestly I don't think he wants to." Scott laughed.

"Yeah." Isaac grinned. "But he might have to because the kids are getting bigger."

"Right." They sat in silence for a while before Isaac put his leg over Scott's and rested his head on his shoulder. They both looked at each other and grinned softly. Neither one of them were sure about their relationship. It was definitely more than friendship, but honestly they didn't want to put a name to it. Labels made things complicated. And what they had they both understood fully, mostly because they were wolves and understood each other more than two humans.

"When you do decided to move in…" Isaac looked down. "You'll stay with me right?"

"Yeah, of course." Scott said scratching Isaac's back a little. "Where else would I want to go?"

"Just checking." Isaac said softly again.

Isaac didn't mind looking after the children, it distracted him, he didn't mind helping Derek with training either, or staying within the warm walls of the Hale house. All of it distracted him, including having Scott. That was his biggest and best distraction. Although, when he was alone and didn't have to cook dinner, or watch anyone, or Scott was busy, that is when the thoughts started to creep back into his mind.

Before he moved to Beacon Hills and before the accident happened and before Derek decided to keep him.

His past life.

Which he only shared with Scott.

About the horrible abuse. Mentally, physically, and sexually. All of it was horrible. And if he dwelled on it, if he thought too long about it he'd start to crack.

Crack.

CRACK.

"Isaac." Scott whispered and as tears fell from the blonde's eyes.

"I'm fine."

Scott didn't say anything, instead he pulled the younger into a tight embrace. "Hey, look, don't go there. You aren't there anymore and everything is okay. Alright? You're with me." Scott whispered into his ear. "I won't let anything happen to you. Nor will the pack, alright?"

"Okay." Isaac replied through soft sobs.

Scott rubbed his back and held him. "No matter what, I'll be here for you." Scott pressed his cheek to Isaac's and told him sweet things until the boy calmed down. When Isaac was able to get himself together, Isaac put his head in Scott's lap and the elder started to play with his curls.

"So Allison wants to cook a dinner for us."

"When?"

"Probably after the full moon because she knows you're going to be busy…me too." Scott leaned down and touched noses with Isaac. "Maybe we can do something after."

"Maybe." Isaac smiled sweetly up at Scott. These were the things he longed for. Companionship.

.

.

.

Johnny bit Derek on the arm as they sat in the kitchen waiting for Stiles to come downstairs. Tonight they were planning on going out before the full moon tomorrow and Derek wanted to switch things up. He glared at his son who was now grinning at him.

"You're too cute for me to be angry." Derek said poking his little belly. The child laughed as Talia and Cade came bounding into the kitchen.

"We are ready!" Cade said spinning around to show their father their backpacks, stuffed with things for the night. Tomorrow Stiles was going to have to repack them for their overnight trip for the full moon. He's thought about teaching them self-control, but decided against it. There will always be another full moon to look forward to anyway.

"Is daddy almost done?" Derek asked.

"He's coming." Talia said looking around. "Can I have a cookie?"

"No."

"What about an ice cream?"

"No."

"Cake?"

"Talia…"

"Pizza?"

"We don't have pizza, Talia." Derek said switching Johnny around in his hands.

"Is Johnny coming with us?" Cade asked while making funny faces at the baby.

"Yup, Isaac is taking all of you out."

"Is Isaac our older brother?" Talia asked now pulling out a chair to sit down in.

"No, he is a beta."

"But is he like a big brother?" Cade asked now.

Derek thought about this for a moment. It was important to teach them about hierarchy and how they were the Alpha's children and yada, yada, yada, but instead he just nodded. "Yeah, he's _like_ your older brother. He looks after you and plays with you guys."

"Can he come to school with us?"

Derek raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"We have show and tell!" Talia yelled a little too loudly startling Johnny. "Sorry, Johnny."

"You can ask him, but I don't think that's a good idea." Derek said looking out the window before yelling. "Stiles!"

"COMING!" His husband yelled, although Derek knew it was a lie.

Just as he was about to get up and give Johnny to one of the twins the front door opened and Isaac came in.

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" The blonde said. "Ready to go guys?"

"You're not late! Daddy is still upstairs." Cade said grabbing Isaac's hand. "Can we go to the zoo?"

"Maybe."

"OMG Can we go see the puppies!" Talia asked excited.

"Pups?" Derek questioned.

"One of the zoo's wolves had puppies." Isaac explained.

"That is interesting." Derek said and turned his head toward the stairs. "STILES, ISSAC IS HERE!"

"COMING!" Stiles yelled, this time Derek heard hurried footsteps.

"So zoo it is?" Isaac asked the kids.

"YES!" They jumped around excited for their new adventure with Isaac. A moment later Stiles appeared downstairs with a smile plastered on his face.

"Papa was getting angry at you!" Cade said running from Isaac to hug his father.

"I'm not angry, Cade." Derek stood. "What took you so long?"

"I was doing something." Stiles said picking up Cade and hugging him back. "Are you ready for today?" Stiles asked Cade.

"Yeah we are going to the zoo!" Cade smiled.

"Awesome!"

"PUPPIES!" Talia exclaimed.

"Don't yell Talia." Derek snapped and she apologized again. Isaac took Johnny and put him in his carrier.

"Okay little buddy, let's go!" Isaac said picking him up. "I'll see you guys at 8."

"Right, bye!" Stiles said with a grin and wave to the kids as they left the house with Isaac. "Is it bad that I kind of want to go to the zoo?"

Derek shrugged. "Kind of, you're an adult."

"Shut your pie hole!" Stiles said as he went to get himself some water.

"Right, you're an adult." Derek shook his head, but smirked.

"Alright, let's do this!" Stiles exclaimed.

.

.

.

The date yesterday was nice, they went out to eat, and then took a stroll through the woods which was nice, although they held off doing anything else because of the full moon. Derek wanted to be at the top of his game for it, as he told Stiles who just shook his head and laughed it off.

"Are you ready?" Derek asked coming into their bedroom. Stiles was laying on his stomach playing videogames. Some things were hard to grow out of, and GTA waited for no one.

"Yeah…sure…ahhh…" Stiles' eyes didn't move from the TV in their room as he continued to play the game. "You know…I'm not really up for it tonight. Yesterday I was…but tonight…"

Derek came into the room and stood in front of Stiles' view. "Come on!" Stiles huffed sitting up.

"Are you serious?" Derek asked.

"Kind of…you can control it, right?" Stiles looked up at Derek through his lashes. The werewolf sat down slowly unsure of how to handle this. Stiles had never denied him this, and it was true that he need to control himself better so he could help his children, but honestly he didn't. Once a month it was special, more special than other nights.

"Stiles…"

"If you really want to…I mean…" Stiles rested his head on Derek's shoulder.

"I should learn to control this." Derek cut in.

"For the kids." Stiles said with a smile.

"Right."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'll go out into the woods and try to find an anchor to hold myself in the present. I don't want to come back here and attack you so don't go outside."

"Alright." Stiles kissed Derek on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Derek stood up and headed out. It was time to grow up a little and stop living on pure instinct once a month.

.

.

.

Stiles handed in his paper at the end of class, the professor nodded to him as he left. It was the last day and he would be getting his grades in a week later for his five classes. "Done with that nightmare."

"Mr. Hale!"

Stiles stopped short and tuned on his heels coming face to face with a kid that was in his class. He was short, with blue eyes, and long twig like black hair that was halfway to his shoulders. "You can call me Stiles, what's up?" He asked.

"Right, um, I was wondering if it wouldn't bother you too much to ask what you thought about that last section."

"It was difficult to be honest. I didn't really understand what he wanted with this paper. I stated the obvious a few times too, which I feel he'll deduct."

"Same here, but you're a smart guy and I'm sure he'll pass you."

"Are you passing?"

"Ahh, kind of. I've been struggling a lot with this section."

"Sucks, huh? We could have had a study group thing started if I knew I wasn't the only person struggling."

"Yeah, that would have been great!" The kid said. "After section 12, anyhow."

Stiles nodded. "Welp, hopefully you'll pass!" Stiles said with a grin. He started to turn when the kid said the same to him. There was an awkward pause followed by Stiles grinning and walking away to the parking lot. He hopped in his jeep and cranked it to life, pulling out into traffic.

"Dad!" Cade yelled as Stiles stepped out of his jeep once he was home.

"Hey Cade, what are you doing?"

"Waiting for you."

"Where is everyone else?"

"Outside…training." Cade huffed. Stiles knew Cade wasn't big on training, as a matter of fact he wasn't much of a fighter to begin with. He preferred research and quiet time unlike Talia that loved training and being outside with Derek, Isaac, and sometimes Scott.

"Well come inside with me and you can help me clean out the study of all my old school work."

"Cool!" Cade stood and followed his daddy inside to help.

Around 6 everyone was inside the house and at the table, including little Johnny who was seated in Derek's lap tonight.

"Congratulations on getting another semester done." Isaac said with a small grin.

"Thanks Isaac, it was really tough this time." Stiles replied.

"He has to graduate first before you say that!" Talia interjected and Cade chuckled.

"You can say it whenever a milestone happens, Talia." Derek said and she nodded.

"I guess…"

"Congratulations on your tummy!" Cade said. "Because it's bigger every day!"

"Thanks, Cade!" Stiles laughed.

"Can we get a dog?" Talia asked.

"No." Derek said almost too fast.

"But-"

"No. End of discussion." Derek snapped and Talia frowned, sitting back in her seat upset.

"I don't think having a dog is a good idea, Talia." Scott said and she turned to him.

"Why?"

"Well…as a werewolf, the dog wouldn't be able to…be very dog like around us. Also werewolves usually don't keep pets. It's…kind of awkward."

"Awkward?"

"Yup."

She looked at her plate in deep thought.

"Then how about a cat?"

"NO!" Derek hissed and Stiles threw a pea at him.

"Chill, what has you ticked off?" Stiles frowned now.

"Take Johnny for me." Derek said handing the baby over to Stiles and walking away upstairs.

"You upset, papa!" Cade whispered not too quietly.

Talia's eyes started to tear up. "No, no I didn't shut up Cade!"

"Don't say 'shut up'." Isaac said the little girl started to sniff as her silent sobs started.

"Talia, Papa isn't made at you, he just has a lot on his mind."

"I'm sorry!" She said knowing her father could hear her.

"I'm sure he forgives you. In the meantime finish eating, baby." Stiles kissed her on the side of her cheek and stood up. "I'm going to put Johnny to bed."

When Stiles made it upstairs and put Johnny to bed first, tucking him in and kissing the top of his head before going into his own room where Derek was taking a shower. He sat on his bed and waited until Derek came out.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Nothing to talk about."

"You snapped at Talia like she was teenage Isaac, yeah something is wrong."

Derek ran his hand through his wet hair, pushing it from his face. "I'm just a little tense."

Stiles gestured for him to continue.

"Sexually."

Stiles made an O with his mouth. He felt a little guilty about that. After the full moon passed two weeks ago they hadn't done anything. Stiles was busy with school and the kids; Derek was busy with protection, training, and the kids also. They both had a lot on their plate, and their love life had fallen to the side a little this past month. It was highly unlike them.

"I'm glad this isn't about the dog." Stiles said with a laugh.

"I'm still not getting a dog. It's…sick." Derek said and sat down next to Stiles, still in his towel, still wet…still very appealing to Stiles.

"Then I guess we should take some of the tension out of tonight." Stiles whispered as he straddled Derek's hips.

Derek raised his eyebrows. "And how are you going to do that?"

Stiles leaned down a bit and pressed his lips to Derek's. "I could think of a few ways."

"They left the house." Derek whispered in Stiles' ear and the younger wasted no time in pulling off Derek's shirt.

"Good." Stiles mumbled as he started to kiss Derek's neck.

"Hold on." Derek said flipping them over so Stiles was under him. "I like you better like this." Derek said as he pulled Stiles' shirt off too.

"Would you like me better like this?" Stiles said managing to turn over, his ass in the air in front of Derek.

"I really like you like that."

"How much?" Stiles asked with a cheeky smile. Derek almost ripped Stiles' jeans off, turning his pale skin red in the process. He leaned over Stiles' back and started to bite down on him while his fingers began to trace his entrance.

"I'll shove my cock so far up your ass you'll see stars." Derek growled. He managed to push his index finger into Stiles, wiggling it back and forth and in and out.

"Derek…" Stiles breathed as Derek proceeded to push another finger in, widening him more. Derek wanted more than anything to just shove into Stiles right now, but it wasn't going to happen without this.

"One more." Derek mumbled as he pushed in his ring finger. Stiles pushed back onto him, wanting more, but Derek pulled his fingers out a moment later and pulled himself out of his jeans and tossed them on the floor. His head was already leaking precum, so he rubbed it over the tip and down the shaft, but still needed more lube.

"Derek." Stiles turned around.

"Quiet." Derek mumbled reaching to get the tube. He warmed the liquid between his hands before rubbing it on his erection, and then taking the extra and inserting his fingers back into his mate. Stiles moaned, as Derek started to build a fast pace with his hand, gripping his hip as he did so. Once he felt Stiles was open and wet enough he pulled out and rubbed his erection again before lining it up to Stiles' entrance.

"Stiles." Derek said teasing his hole.

"W-what?" Stiles huffed trying to control himself and not touch his own leaking erection.

Derek leaned down and nipped at Stiles' ear. "Say it."

"Derek I-"

"Say it." Derek pushed his head in a little, then pulled out, waiting for Stiles.

"Crap…F-fuck me Alpha." Stiles moaned.

"What?"

"FUCK ME YOU FUCKING ALPHA!" Stiles groaned as Derek slammed his hard on all the way into Stiles until his sac slapped against his skin. "Oh…oh…" Stiles felt his arms go to jelly.

Derek grabbed Stiles' hips, digging into the skin, but not breaking it as he started to hammer into his mate. The bed underneath them rocked and squeaked as Stiles held onto the sheets.

Derek managed to lift one of his legs up until he was genuflecting behind Stiles, drilling into him like a jackhammer. He reached around and grabbed Stiles' wet erection.

"Come for me, Stiles." Derek breathed. "Come on, do it for your Alpha."

"Derek…" Stiles moaned as he came hard in Derek's hand. His arms couldn't support his weight anymore and Stiles dropped, but Derek' held him in place with one arm without missing a beat. He continued to pound into his mate until he made a final deep shove into Stiles and released his load; filling him up and holding himself inside for a while.

Slowly Derek lowered Stiles while still being in him onto the bed and they laid spooning for a while.

"You're awesome." Stiles said after a moment.

"You are." Derek said reluctantly pulling out of Stiles with a pop. "I love you."

"I love you more."

.

.

.

"Okay, on three!" The sheriff said holding the camera up ready to take the photo of the family.

"I want the next one with you." Stiles said just as he clicked the button.

"Stop talking daddy!" Talia snapped.

"Shh!" Cade added.

"One more time, on three!" The Sheriff said. "One, two,…" The camera went click, and it was a perfect picture of Stiles, Derek, and their three children, the fourth still waiting to join inside of Stiles' belly.

"I'll take the next one!" Scott said taking the camera from the sheriff. He joined the family and Scott took two more photos.

"Let me see!" Cade said hurrying to Scott's side. Scott showed him and he smiled, proud of his family.

"Prefect." Stiles said looking over Cade to look at the photo. "Look at it, Derek!" Stiles said and Derek did the same while holding Johnny.

"It is prefect." He nodded with a grinned.

"Alright then, let's go out to dinner! Are you coming, Scott?" The sheriff asked.

"No thanks, I have plans tonight." Scott smiled.

"Have a good night." Derek said walking past and Scott blushed.

"Are you blushing?" Stiles asked.

"No."

Stiles laughed. "That is such an Isaac move! Ha!" Stiles said walking out the house.

"Bye Scott!" The twins said in unison.

"Bye!" Scott said as they exited the house together. Scott got into his car to head to Allison's house and the family got into the SUV to go out to dinner and on the way there Stiles couldn't help but grin to himself in the backseat with the kids while rubbing his belly. Years ago in high school he would have never thought this would have happened to him. He never would have thought he'd be married to Derek Hale, accused murderer, and would soon be having his fourth child. He never would have thought his father and Derek would have gotten along and he sure as hell didn't think he'd be pregnant ever in his life. Yet here he was, his father and husband I the front seats driving to the restaurant while he sat in the back with his precious children. _Nope. Not me. Not Stiles Hale. Not the awkward teenage boy who couldn't make front line because his coach thought Greenburg was a better fit than he was, and Greenburg was always benched. Not the kid who failed a class for turning in a paper on the history of male circumcision. Nope. Never me. _

_Yet here I am._

_And I couldn't be happier!_


End file.
